Cupboard Serie (traduction)
by xelotorix
Summary: Venez lire la traduction de l'histoire venant de la "série du placard" de Stargon1 racontant la vie d'un Harry abusé par sa famille et qui fera tout pour vivre une meilleure vie dans un nouveau monde, le monde magique.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Me voici pour une histoire traduite comme l'indique le titre. Cette histoire est écrite, et terminée, par Stragon1, je ne fais que poster la traduction.**

**Harry Potter, appartient évidemment à JK Rowling.**

**Cette histoire est construite en 7 volumes différent prenant donc 1 volume par année. Je ne sais pas encore si je mettrait les 7 années en une seule grosse fiction de traduction ou si je séparerai aussi les années.**

**Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre et je vais essayer de poster de façon régulière.**  
**Sur ce: Bonne lecture à vous!**

**PS: désolé pour ceux ayant déjà lu mon premier essai de post de cette fiction, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il m'a retraduit des mots en anglais alors que mon document word est exclusivement en français**

-oOoOo-

**Le placard sous l'escalier**  
**Chapitre 1**

"Hermione, ma chérie, ralentis, le train ne part pas avant au moins une demi-heure", se moqua Emma Granger de sa fille de onze ans.

Étonnamment, Hermione arrêta son chariot pour attendre, mais au lieu de la supplier de se dépêcher comme le voulait Emma, elle sembla regarder quelque chose à travers le sol occupé de la gare de King's Cross.

Tandis qu'Emma se rapprochait rapidement de sa fille, elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour pour essayer de déterminer ce qui avait attiré son attention. Elle savait que cela ne pouvait pas être l'entrée de la plateforme cachée que cette étrange et sévère professeur leur avait montrée trois semaines plus tôt car ils étaient encore à une certaine distance de cette partie de la gare.

C'était peut-être un dimanche, mais King's Cross n'étant jamais vide, Emma a été obligée de regarder des dizaines de personnes se croiser devant elle. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait hors de propos ou différent. Ils ne connaissaient personne et rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait des... personnes magiques... comme sa fille dans les parages.

Prise à la gorge et écarquillant les yeux comme des soucoupes, la vue devant elle lui fit réviser sa pensée précédente.

Là, assis élégamment au sommet d'un chariot chargé de valises, se trouvait une cage contenant le plus bel hiboux enneigé jamais vu par Emma. Et elle savait maintenant que les hiboux transportaient des lettres entre les gens magiques. Alors que la foule se séparait, elle put enfin espionner le propriétaire de cet incroyable oiseau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus avant de se rétrécir rapidement.

Un garçon aux cheveux noir, pas plus âgé que sa propre Hermione, s'appuya sur la poignée du chariot, les mains tellement serrées que même de loin, elle pouvait voir que les jointures étaient blanches. Sa tête pivota d'avant en arrière comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. L'expression sur son visage était quelque chose entre perdu et effrayé avec juste un soupçon de détermination.

Mais ce sont les vêtements du garçon qui a poussé l'instinct maternel d'Emma à crier de peur.

Les ourlets de son pantalon gris mal teinté étaient tellement relevés que ses pieds étaient éloignés les uns des autres, à un point qui, à son avis, ne serait pas confortable. Sa chemise, un orange terne fané, était aussi manifestement beaucoup trop grand pour lui et, tout comme son pantalon, les manches étaient retroussées et l'encolure s'ouvrit et se referma au moindre mouvement. Même ses chaussures avaient l'air de s'effondrer en un tour de main.

Emma fit un pas vers lui avant de changer d'avis.

"Hermione, chérie, que dirais-tu que j'attende ici avec ton chariot et que tu ailles voir si ce garçon cherche ton train? On dirait qu'il ne sait pas comment se rendre sur le quai."

Hermione leva les yeux sur sa mère, la lèvre inférieure fermement dans les griffes de ses dents. D'un seul signe de tête, elle traversa lentement le couloir.

-oOoOo-

Alors que les rires de son oncle résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, Harry Potter se retourna pour regarder la gare de King's Cross.

Son billet disait clairement plateforme 93/4 . Mais c'était là où se trouvait quiconque. Hagrid avait insisté sur le fait qu'il était très important de garder son billet et pensait que cela signifierait que cela l'aiderait à se rendre à la gare. En quelque sorte.

Mais à ce moment précis, Harry avait l'impression de pouvoir éclater en sanglots. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les Dursley l'avaient simplement quitté. Il n'y avait pas Hagrid ou quelqu'un d'autre qui avait l'air même magique. L'endroit était rempli de moldus.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'horloge indiquant 10h30. Il avait exactement trente minutes pour trouver comment retrouver la mystérieuse plateforme avant que le train ne parte sans lui. Et il ne voulait même pas envisager ce désastre.

Un mouvement soudain du coin de l'oeil le fit pivoter.

"Bonjour, c'est ton hibou?" une fille aux cheveux bruns et touffus a demandé.

Il acquiesça avec inquiétude. Les gens, surtout ceux de son âge, ne lui ont jamais parlé. Dudley s'en assurait généralement.

"Je suis Hermione. Hermione Granger" elle lui sourit timidement.

"Harry Potter" répondit-il.

Les yeux bruns d'Hermione s'élargirent. "Vraiment? Harry Potter? Le Harry Potter? Je sais tout sur toi, bien sûr. Tu es dans _l'histoire de la magie moderne_ et _les grands évènements sorciers du XXe siècle_. "

Harry la fixa. Il était _dans des livre_s? Prudemment, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de King's Cross avant de se pencher légèrement vers elle.

"Est-ce que tu vas à Poudlard aussi?" Il a demandé.

Hermione lui sourit. "Oui. N'est-ce pas merveilleux? J'ai tout lu à ce sujet, bien sûr. Personne dans ma famille n'avait été magique auparavant."

Harry se demanda combien de livres il y avait à ce sujet, il devrait vraiment les trouver et les lire. Ce nouveau monde étrange le déconcertait et cette fille semblait déjà tout savoir et elle avait manifestement le même genre de vie moldue que lui.

Soudain, une question beaucoup plus pressante lui revint à l'esprit.

"Sais-tu comment accéder à la plateforme 93/4 ?"

-oOoOo-

Quand aucun accident retentissant indiquant qu'il venait de s'enfoncer tête baissée dans le mur ne se produisit, Harry osa ouvrir les yeux. La vue devant lui était suffisante pour le geler sur place et lui couper le souffle.

Des dizaines de personnes, adultes et enfants, se pressaient devant lui sur la plateforme. Certains portaient encore des vêtements normaux tandis que beaucoup, surtout les adultes, portaient des robes de toutes les nuances, comme il l'avait vu dans Diagon Alley.

Mais le spectacle qui a vraiment attiré son attention était le train. La locomotive à vapeur écarlate était énorme et semblait plus que suffisamment puissante pour tirer les dizaines de voitures alignées derrière elle. Soudain, une grande quantité de vapeur s'échappa du dessous du moteur, engloutissant la plateforme. Des vagues de nuages blancs se sont précipitées pour cacher le sol et faire croire que tout le monde flottait sur un nuage.

"N'est-ce pas incroyable?" Hermione lui dit d'une voix aigüe comme il poussait lentement son chariot à côté du sien.

"Les jeunes, veuillez aller plus loin sur la plateforme pour que les autres puissent entrer en sécurité", a indiqué une voix plus âgée.

Alors que Harry se conformait, il regarda l'orateur et se retrouva encore une fois ébahis. Une dame âgée à l'air sévère avec un long nez droit le scrutait, mais Harry ne pouvait se concentrer que sur son chapeau. Il y avait un vautour perché dessus! Alors qu'il allait continuer à regarder, il réalisé qu'en fait, l'oiseau n'était pas vivant, il était tout simplement empaillé.

Glissant ses yeux vers le bas, Harry remarqua que les yeux de la vieille dame étaient fixés sur sa cicatrice. Avant qu'il ne puisse même essayer d'aplatir ses cheveux pour la cacher, elle lui parla, cette fois d'une voix un peu moins sévère.

"Ah, oui, Harry Potter. Je m'attendais à vous voir ici. Augusta Longbottom", déclara-t-elle en tendant la main.

Timidement, Harry tendit la main et serra la main offerte. "Enchanté, madame", se souvenant de ses manières, il regarda la fille à côté de lui. "Voici Hermione Granger."  
Elle fit un signe de tête poli à la jeune fille avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

Remarquant que son regard désapprobateur balayait ses vêtements, Harry tenta de se faufiler derrière son chariot, mais Madame Longbottom n'était pas du même avis.

"Faites un pas en avant, monsieur Potter et déroulez votre pantalon et vos manches", ordonna-t-elle.

Harry risqua un rapide coup d'oeil sur Hermione, mais elle ne put que proposer un léger haussement d'épaules. Harry était trop conditionné pour refuser un ordre direct, alors il se pencha soigneusement pour dérouler les ourlets de son pantalon avant de permettre aux manches de le vieille chemise de se dérouler et de se balancer, bien au-delà du bout de ses doigts.

Quand il releva les yeux, c'était seulement pour constater qu'il était maintenant au bout d'une baguette. Elle avait dessinée un petit motif compliqué dans l'air avant qu'Harry ne sente ses vêtements miroitant sur son corps. Ses manches se relevèrent confortablement sur ses poignets tandis que la chemise se redimensionnait parfaitement à son corps. Son pantalon étant également soumis au même traitement.

Harry regarda ses vêtements avec étonnement et tendit le bras devant lui. Et c'est quand il a remarqué que non seulement ils étaient à la bonne taille pour lui, quelque chose que les vieux vêtements de Dudley n'avaient jamais été, mais les vieilles couleurs délavées avaient également changées. Au lieu du pantalon gris très teint, il était maintenant noir mat et sa chemise orange défraichie était rouge.

"Oui, beaucoup mieux," murmura madame Longbottom, "beaucoup plus en accord avec votre rang."

"Merci..." bégaya Harry, "c'était génial!"

Se tournant vers Hermione à côté de lui, il pouvait voir l'excitation dans ses yeux chocolat refléter dans les siens.

"De rien, jeune homme", répondit madame Longbottom de la voix la plus gentille qu'il l'ai entendu utiliser. "Mon petit-fils, Neville, commence également Poudlard ce trimestre. Peut être aimeriez-vous le rejoindre dans le compartiment dans lequel il est actuellement assis dans le train."

"Oui, madame, merci," répondit Harry.

A eux trois, leurs valises ont été rapidement chargées dans le train à proximité du compartiment indiqué.

"Merci pour les nouveaux vêtements", lâcha rapidement Harry juste avant que madame Longbottom ne se recule pour les quitter.

Ensemble, Hermione et lui traînèrent leur malle dans le couloir avant d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment indiqué. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit garçon au visage rond qui semblait tout aussi effrayé et incertain que Harry lui-même.

"Euh, salut, es-tu Neville? Ta grand mère a dit que nous devrions partager le compartiment avec toi", prit en charge Hermione. "Je suis Hermione Granger et voici Harry Potter."

Les yeux de Neville s'agrandirent avant de se relever pour se fixer sur la cicatrice de Harry.

"Bien sûr," couina-t-il, "entrez."

Les quelques minutes qui ont suivit on été passées avec une bonne dose de souffle alors qu'ils plaçaient la nouvelle malle d'Hermione, puis la vieille malle d'Harry dans les paniers à bagages.

Harry se laissa tomber en face de Neville avec la cage d'Hedwige entre lui et Hermione.

Alors qu'ils attendaient le départ du train, Harry trouva son attention partagée entre la conversation entre les deux autres personnes assises à ses côtés et l'incroyable scène qui se déroulait juste devant sa fenêtre.

Des dizaines de hiboux hululant. Des étudiants, certains déjà vêtus de leurs robes noires de Poudlard, couraient de long en large sur la plateforme en appelant leurs amis et leurs parents. Des dizaines de chariots passaient devant eux et des nuages de vapeur s'écoulaient irrégulièrement.

Il ne restait que quelques instants à attendre avant onze heures, quand un groupe de rouquins, menés par une femme maigre à la mine usée, que Harry pouvait supposer être leur mère, se précipita sur la plateforme. Il espérait qu'ils auraient assez de temps pour charger les quatre chariots avant le départ du train.

-oOoOo-

Molly Weasley était trop énervée pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait dit au revoir à trois de ses fils déjà trois fois et qu'elle avait même presque mit Ginny dans le train avec ses frères. On lui avait confié une tâche simple: s'assurer que Harry Potter s'engageait sur la plateforme 93/4 , de préférence en s'assurant que lui et Ron avaient les meilleures chances de nouer une amitié rapide. Et elle avait lamentablement échouée.

Elle avait traînée aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait du côté moldu de King's Cross. Elle avait même laissée tomber de larges allusions au monde magique d'une voix aussi forte que celle qu'elle osait au cas où il serait simplement quelque part où elle ne pourrait pas repérer le pauvre garçon.

Mais Harry n'avait pas réussi à se matérialiser. A la fin, elle avait dû abandonner ou risquer que ses quatre enfants eux manquent le Poudlard Express. Pendant toute sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Et elle redoutait ce que Dumbledore dirait quand il découvrirait que le garçon avait raté le train.  
Dans son inquiétude, sa main se leva automatiquement pour faire signe à ses fils alors que le train commençait à bouger, pour ensuite se figer instantanément, alors que sa machoire tombait. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs portant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front lui souriait par la fenêtre d'un compartiment.  
Au mauvais bout du train par rapport à sa propre progéniture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à vous, tout d'abord je tiens à rappeler que cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Stargon1, je n'en suis que le traducteur.**

**Ensuite: Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre de cette traduction avec un autre merci pour les follow et les favoris qui ont été donnés, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite de l'histoire.**

**Pour répondre à la review de Armoise, je suis désolé si ma traduction t'a parue incompréhensible et j'espère que tu ressentira une amélioration de mes traductions au fur et à mesure.**

-oOoOo-

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 2**

La merveille de magie qui éblouissait Harry était aussi visible sur son visage que la cicatrice se trouvant sur son front.

Le petit bateau se balança doucement de son propre chef alors que lui, Hermione et Neville traversaient le lac en direction du plus grand château qu'il n'ai jamais imaginé. Des dizaines de tours grimpaient dans le ciel tandis que des centaines de fenêtres brillaient de mille feux. Sur la droite, une nuée de petites lumières clignotaient lorsque les fées, selon Hermione, se frayaient un chemin à travers un bout de la grande pelouse.

"Faites attention à vos têtes maintenant," la grande voix de Hagrid résonna à la flottille de bateaux approchant une caverne dans les rochers étant au-dessous du château.

Instinctivement, Harry se baissa, bien qu'il n'en ai pas besoin. Le plafond de la caverne le dépassait de loin. En fait, autant que Harry puisse en juger, le seul qui avait réellement besoin de se baisser était Hagrid lui même.

Se tenant près du manteau de son ami géant, Harry, entouré de Hermione et Neville, fut conduit par des tunnels de roche et des dizaines d'escaliers pour apparaître soudainement dans une petite pièce.

"Les premières années, Professeur McGonagall, Madame," annonça Hagrid avec sa voix grondante.

Alors que Hagrid se dirigeait vers une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry se retrouva face à une sorcière mince et vêtue de noir. Ses cheveux gris acier étaient serrés en un chignon, soulignant un visage sévère qui criait que c'était quelqu'un pour qui il ne fallait pas dépasser les limites. Ses yeux bleus perçaient les étudiants devant elle et, de temps en temps, ses lèvres se rétrécissant de déplaisir. Harry déglutit lorsque la vue de ses cheveux indisciplinés provoqua une telle réaction.

"Comme je suis sûr que vous avez entendu Hagrid le dire, je suis le professeur McGonagall. Bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Très bientôt, vous me suivrez par cette porte où vous serez répartit dans votre maison. Chaque maison sera l'endroit où vous dormirez, vous mangerez à votre table, vous lui ferez gagner des points, ou, en cas d'infraction aux règles, en ferez perdre.

Il y a quatre maisons. Elles ont pour nom Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin. Chacune d'entre elle possède ses qualités nobles et je vous encourage tous à vous efforcer de faire honneur à celle-ci. Je reviens d'ici quelques minutes, dès que le reste de l'école sera assise, et vous guiderai pour votre répartition."

Avec un dernier regard et un soupir à peine dissimulé, le professeur McGonagall regarda les quelques personnes qui lui avaient fait pincer les lèvres plus tôt avant de quitter la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que nous allons faire pour être réparti, Harry?" Demanda anxieusement Hermione à la seconde où la porte se ferma.

Avant qu'il ne puisse même penser à former une réponse, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux se précipita, renversant presque Neville au passage dans sa hâte.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Es-tu vraiment lui?" demanda le garçon, ses yeux fixés sur le front de Harry.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi penser, Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Neville et Hermione avant de simplement hocher la tête.

"Ron, Ron Weasley," dit le garçon en lui tendant la main. "Enchanté Harry."

Harry prit soigneusement la main offerte. "Euh, ouais, salut, ravi de te rencontrer aussi Ron."

Juste quand Ron ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, Neville et lui se retrouvèrent renversés. Le garçon au cheveux blonds plein de gel qu'il avait rencontré chez Madame Malkin était apparu devant Harry. Deux grands garçons qui pourraient donner à Dudley pour son argent en terme de volume, l'entouraient.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. C'est un plaisir de te faire ta connaissance, Potter" ricana le garçon, les mains tendues.

Harry le regarda. Le coin des lèvres relevés, le dédain évident que ce garçon a montré à la fois à Neville et à Ron, sans parler de la disparition de Hermione à qui il a déclaré qu'elle était indigne de lui parler de part sa naissance et ses origines, qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être simplement reconnue, fit que Harry serra la mâchoire.

"Tu verras, Potter, que certaines familles valent mieux que d'autres, ici, même à Poudlard. Je peux t'aider. Je serais heureux de te présenter à toute sorte de gens," Draco Malfoy a continué.

"Merci, mais non merci," répondit Harry en serrant les dents si fort que sa mâchoire commença immédiatement à lui faire mal.

Le visage du garçon blond se transforma instantanément en un mélange d'horreur, d'incrédulité et de colère pure et simple. Il n'avait clairement jamais entendu le mot "non" auparavant.

Heureusement, le retour du professeur McGonagall a mit fin au reste de la conversation.

"Le reste de l'école est prêt pour vous maintenant, premières années," a déclaré le professeur McGonagall. "Formez une ligne et suivez moi, s'il vous plaît."

Harry s'aligna rapidement derrière Hermione alors que Neville et Ron se levaient et faisaient la queue derrière lui. Regardant avec méfiance les trois garçons qui venaient de l'aborder, Harry les regarda se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la tête de file.

"Je n'aime pas les brutes," murmura Harry.

Le regard de sympathie et de compréhension que Hermione lui donna indiqua qu'elle l'avait au moins entendu.

-oOoOo-

Les jambes d'Hermione étaient comme de la gelée alors qu'elle voyait la vue devant elle.

_Un chapeau! Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de mettre un chapeau._

Quelques secondes plus tard, son soulagement fut envahit par la pensée de _savoir comment _un chapeau pourrait savoir quelle maison leur conviendrait le mieux. En effet, ses pensées étaient si denses et rapides que Hannah Abbot était à peine répartie à Hufflepuff ou Terry Boot à Ravenclaw.

"Hermione Granger!"

Après avoir commencée à entendre son nom, elle s'avança avec la plus grande confiance possible.

-oOoOo-

Harry observa le plafond enchanté alors que les sorcières et sorciers à côté de lui étaient appelés un par un, le choixpeau sur leur tête.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de durée commune pour répartir, le choixpeau prenant un temps différent pour chaque personne. Certains, comme Draco Malfoy, avaient à peine eu le choixpeau posé sur leur tête qu'ils ont eu leur maison (Slytherin). D'autres comme Justin Finch-Fletchy ou Seamus Finnegan (respectivement Hufflepuff et Gryfindor), ont pris un peu plus de temps.

Et puis il y avait Neville et Hermione. Tous deux portèrent le choixpeau pendant quelques minutes avant que le bord ne se fende et crie à haute voix "Gryffindor!"

Mais le professeur McGonagall lui donnait un avantage certain à les appeler par ordre alphabétique: pour une fois, il ne serait pas choisi en dernier. C'était une expérience qu'il espérait ne pas se voir répéter ici à Poudlard. En l'absence de Dudley, il avait de grands espoirs de laisser les intimidations loin derrière lui.

"Harry Potter!"

Sur des jambes instables, Harry s'avança lentement.

A l'entente de son nom, les quatre tables de la Grande Salle ont éclaté en murmures. Des dizaines et des dizaines de voix lui ont fait écho. Jetant un coup d'oeil rapide sur les quatre tables, Harry put voir que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui. Les plus petits étudiants n'étant pas les seuls à se lever pour mieux le regarder.

Alors que le bord du choixpeau s'installait devant ses yeux, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Hmm, intéressant, intéressant," dit une voix juste à l'intérieur de son oreille. "Un esprit vif avec une soif de faire ses preuves. Oui, oui, tu pourrais être épatant, tu sais. Tout est là dans ta tête. Il y a du courage et un soupçon de témérité. Maintenant où te placer? Slytherin pourrait peut-être t'aider sur ton chemin."

"Non, s'il vous plaît, pas Slytherin", pensa Harry, désespéré, repoussé à l'idée d'être dans la même maison que quelqu'un comme Malfoy dont il soupçonnait qu'il pourrait être un pire tyran que son cousin. "S'il vous plaît, j'aimerai être avec Hermione et Neville."

"Es-tu sûr de ton choix?" Lui a demandé le choixpeau.

"Oui, s'il vous plaît," supplia Harry.

"Dans ce cas, mieux vaut être GRYFFINDOR!" Ce dernier mot a été crié dans toute la salle pour être entendu.

Avec un sourire qu'il sentait sur le point de fendre son visage, Harry ôta le choixpeau et sauta du tabouret.

L'explosion de bruit qui a éclaté à la table des Gryffindor l'a fait reculé d'un pas, mais il a résolument poussé ses pieds en avant pour rejoindre ses nouveaux colocataires. Des acclamations et des applaudissements le suivirent tout le long du trajet, alors même que des quolibets pouvaient être entendus dirigés contre les tables 'perdantes'.

"Potter avec nous! Potter avec nous!" à été chanté en permanence par deux têtes rousses qui ne pouvaient être que des jumeaux pendant qu'ils dansaient entre les tables.

Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Harry se fraya un chemin et, à mi-chemin du bord de la table, il se faufila entre Hermione et Neville.

Le professeur McGonagall ne fit qu'un seul regard sévère pour ramener le calme à la table pour que la répartition se poursuive.

Bientôt, Ron, le garçon aux cheveux roux qu'ils avaient rencontré juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, rejoignit les autres premières années de Gryffindor.

Peu de temps après, la répartition était terminée et le choixpeau ainsi que le tabouret avaient été emportés pour être remplacés par l'homme le plus ancien et le plus étrange jamais vu par Harry. Cet homme avait les plus longs cheveux et la plus longue barbe jamais vu par Harry. Les longues mèches argentées tombèrent au-delà de la taille ceinturée de l'homme.

"Bienvenue! Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle année à Poudlard", annonça joyeusement le directeur. "Avant de commencer le festin, j'aimerais dire quelques mots. Ce sont: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Sur ce, il se retourna pour regagner son siège. Harry ferma soigneusement sa bouche alors qu'il le regardait fixement.

_Le vieil homme est fou! Absolument fou, _pensa-t-il. _Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué?_

Mais ces pensées lui échappèrent à l'instant où le directeur était assis. Des assiettes remplies de nourriture étaient apparues tout au long de la table. Harry regarda. Il n'avait _jamais_ vu autant de nourriture de toute sa vie. Des poulets rôtis entiers, des pommes de terres (rôtis, en purée et des frites), du boeuf, du jambon, des légumes de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les variétés et des saucisses étaient sur la table devant lui.

Dune main tremblante, il tendit son bras et commença à remplir son assiette. Avoir le droit de manger autant qu'il le voulait et ce qu'il voulait était encore trop difficile à comprendre pour lui. Harry était certain d'une chose: si les Dursley découvraient qu'il recevait autant de nourriture pendant qu'il était à 'école, ils veilleraient doublement à le nourrir encore moins une fois rentré à Privet Drive.

Les conversations tournaient autour de lui et Harry se contentait d'écouter. Il y avait des rires et des sourires, des blagues et des éclats de rire à profusion partout où il regardait à table. C'était presque écrasant.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il était sûr d'avoir rencontré et serré la main de presque tout le monde à la table des Gryffindor. Certains avaient tellement envie de le rencontrer (et de regarder son front) qu'ils étaient littéralement tombés sur tous les autres autour d'eux juste pour se rapprocher de lui.

Pendant l'une des rares accalmies de personnes voulant attirer son attention, Harry inspecta la table d'honneur.Là, les professeurs étaient disposés à la vue de tous. Et une fois qu'il les avait regardés partout, Harry réalisa que le vieux directeur n'était pas le seul à être bizarre. Un homme était si petit qu'il était certain que si le professeur se levait, il ne pourrait pas voir par-dessus la table. Un autre, celui-ci étant une femme, avait l'air d'avoir le napperon du placard de la tante Pétunia sur elle.

Et puis, il l'a vu. Assis à côté du professeur que Hagrid lui avait présenté au Chaudron Baveur, il y avait un homme avec de longs cheveux gras et une peau si blanche que Harry se demanda si il était un vampire. Mais ce qui distingue ce professeur, c'est le regard sur son visage alors qu'il fixait Harry.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, chaque jour de sa vie, Harry avait été regardé avec autant de haine que son oncle pouvait en rassembler. Mais cet homme, ce professeur, n'avait _rien_ des regards que l'oncle Vernon lui donnait si souvent. Non, le regard que le professeur aux cheveux noir dirigeait vers Harry était une haine pure, sans mélange, avec une touche secondaire de révulsion et répugnance. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, alors il savait qu'il aurait du tomber au premier regard.

Avec un frisson de terreur, Harry arrêta son regard et se retourna le long de la table d'honneur seulement pour avoir la tête éclatée de douleur, centrée juste à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à vous, voici le 3ème chapitre de cette traduction.**

**Pour rappel, l'univers HP appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire tirée de cet univers à Stargon1**

**Pims10: tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point le monde autour d'harry va devenir plus effrayant**

**Stephanie: merci pour ta review et voici un autre chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira autant que les autres :)**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 3**

"Dégage, balafré!"

La raillerie fit craquer le cou d'Hermione alors qu'elle fouillait son sac pour trouver son emploi du temps. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle ait rencontrée jusqu'à présent à Poudlard et qui pouvait agir de cette manière. Draco Malfoy. Et bien sûr, elle remarqua rapidement le garçon à la tête blonde qui se dirigeait droit vers le groupe de Gryffindor.

Devant elle, Harry sembla se figer momentanément avant de marcher rapidement sur le côté. Malheureusement, il n'était pas assez rapide pour éviter l'épaule que Gregory Goyle, l'un des comparses toujours présent de Malfoy, planta dans sa poitrine, l'envoyant chanceler dans le mur de pierre brute.

"Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu apprendras à ne pas gêner les gens qui te sont supérieurs," ricana Malfoy face au garçon aux cheveux noirs qui ajustait ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Monstre!" Vincent Crabbe envoya une dernière réplique alors que les trois Slytherin continuaient d'avancer dans le couloir.

Harry, cependant, pouvait voir Hermione, s'était figé sur place. Tout chez lui criait aux autres de le laisser tranquille. Sa tête était baissée, fixant le sol et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était fait encre plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Hermione, s'avançant jusqu'à lui. "Il ne t'a pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas?"

Sans lever les yeux, Harry secoua simplement la tête.

"Allez, mon pote, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ils n'en valent pas la peine," lui dit Ron avec un coup de poing sur le bras.

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent devant le Gryffindor à tête rousse. Il pouvait _sûrement _constater qu'un coup de poing sur le bras après avoir été victime d'intimidation était la _dernière_ chose dont Harry avait besoin.

"Ouais, ce ne sont qu'un tas de sales serpents," acquiesça Seamus Finnegan. "Ignore-les."

"Peut-être qu'un jour, quelqu'un leur résistera et cessera d'essayer de juste se défendre," dit Neville.

Pour une raison quelconque, Hermione en doutait sérieusement.

"Allez, nous allons être en retard pour l'Herbology", a-t-elle soulignée.

-oOoOo-

Harry traînait derrière ses camarades de classe, son esprit passant d'une image à l'autre de ses deux premiers jours à Poudlard.

Quand il avait rencontré Hagrid pour la première fois, on lui avait dit qu'il était célèbre. Les gens qu'il avait rencontré au Chaudron Baveur avaient tambouriné des pieds pour le rencontrer. Tout le monde là-bas avait voulu lui serrer la main, lui tapoter le dos et le saluer pour son retour dans le monde sorcier.

Tout ça pour quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait plus. Et plus que cela, car c'est quelque chose qu'il aurait souhaité ne s'être jamais passé.

Il avait survécu. Ses parents étaient morts et Voldemort, le sorcier le plus diabolique du siècle avait été vaincu et avait disparu. Il avait arrêté une guerre simplement en ne se faisant pas tuer. Mais sans ses parents, il se demandait si cela en valait la peine. Même quand il avait simplement pensé qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture comme l'avaient dit sa tante et son oncle, il aurait souhaité qu'il soit mort avec eux. Chez les Dursley, rien dans sa vie ne lui donnait envie de vivre.

Plus de fois qu'il n'aurait pu pu compter, il avait rêvé de ce qui aurait été sa vie si ses parents avaient survécus. Il avait rêvé d'anniversaires et de cadeaux; d'étreintes; de baisers et se faire dire qu'il était aimé. Donnant un coups de pied au football avec son père dans le jardin et sautant sur le lit de ses parents le matin.

Toutes les choses qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentées.

Au lieu de cela, sa vie était remplie de tâches ménagères, d'ecchymoses, d'os brisés, de nourriture insuffisante et d'un placard qui devenait de plus en plus petit à mesure qu'il grandissait. Et puis il y avait les noms. Monstre. Garçon. L'étrange. Rebut. Balafré. Inutile. Encombrant. La liste était interminable.

Poudlard était censé être un endroit nouveau, quelque part où il avait une chance d'échapper à cette vie.

Jusqu'à ce que Draco Malfoy ramène tout ça en Hurlant.

Balafré.

Monstre.

Les centaines d'étudiants de toutes les maisons et de tous les niveaux d'années qui le regardaient, chuchotaient à son sujet, le montraient du doigt et ne voulaient tout simplement pas le laisser seul. La moitié du temps, tout ce qu'ils semblaient vouloir faire était de regarder sa cicatrice. Le reste du temps, tout le monde voulait juste le rencontrer, lui serrer la main et devenir le meilleur avi de 'Celui-qui-a-survécu'.

Mais il pourrait dire.

Très peu de ceux qui voulaient être son 'ami' le pensaient réellemnt. Ils voulaient juste être 'dans' la lumière de sa 'célébrité'. Hermione était différente. Neville aussi. Et Fred et George Weasley avaient passés les deux derniers jour à se moquer de cette célébrité. Ron, cependant, en était un dont il n'était pas sûr. Il pouvait aller d'un côté ou de l'autre et Harry réservait son jugement.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que les gens en aient assez et le laissent tranquille pour qu'il puisse donner un sens à ce nouveau monde étrange.

-oOoOo-

"Ah, oui", dit le professeur Snape de sa voix douce et soyeuse. "Harry Potter, notre nouvelle... _célébrité_."

Hermione fronça les sourcils et risqua un coup d'œil sur le garçon à côté d'elle. Harry était affalé sur sa chaise, essayant évidemment de se faire le plus petit possible.

Son attention fut immédiatement attirée vers le maître des potions alors qu'il commençait à vanter les vertus des potions. Son amour du sujet était clair et sa connaissance réputée pour être incomparable. Les rumeurs autour de la tour des Gryffindor affirmaient que le professeur Snape préférait les Slytherin au-dessus de tous les autres, mais Hermione n'y avait mis aucune réserve. Il était un enseignant. Les enseignants n'ont pas à faire preuve de favoritisme.

"...Je peux vous apprendre à mettre la renommée en bouteille, brasser une potion pour la gloire et même mettre un frein à la mort, si vous n'étiez pas autre chose que ces cornichon à qui je dois habituellement enseigner," continua le professeur Snape.

Hermione se pencha en avant. Elle savait qu'elle était atroce quand il s'agissait de cuisiner et Harry et elle s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que les potions devaient beaucoup ressembler à la cuisine, ce à quoi Harry était catégorique: il était particulièrement doué (il rassemblait et mélangeait les ingrédients en bonne quantité correctement pour faire de nouvelles choses depuis tout petit). Elle était déterminée à apprendre l'art de la fabrication de potions et à apprendre tout le reste. C'est-à-dire parfaitement.

"Potter!" Le professeur Snape se tourna brusquement vers son partenaire. "Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoutais une racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'absinthe?"

Instantanément, une page de de leur livre de potion apparut dans l'esprit d'Hermione et sa main se leva. Le professeur Snape, cependant, l'ignora complètement, ses yeux se concentrant uniquement sur Harry. De son côté, les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur lui avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

"Je ne sais pas, monsieur," dit-il doucement.

"Tut, tut. Clairement, la célébrité ne fait pas tout", ricana le professeur.

Il se retourna comme pour s'éloigner avant de se retourner.

"Essayons-en une autre. Où chercherais-je si je vous demandais de me trouver un bezoard?"

Presque avant que la question ne soit finie, la main d'Hermione était une nouvelle fois dans les airs. En regardant subrepticement, Hermione put voir ses camarades Gryffindor sembler choqués et compatissants envers leur pauvre camarade de classe. Les Slytherin, quant à eux, étaient presque hystériques à l'inquisition à laquelle Harry était soumis.

"Je ne sais pas, monsieur," murmura presque Harry.

"Vous pensiez que vous n'auriez pas à ouvrir un livre avant de venir, hein, Potter? Dites moi quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup?" Le professeur Snape continua.

Une fois de plus, Harry regarda autour de lui et Hermione le vit d'abord la regarder dans les yeux, puis Neville avant de regarder derrière le maître des potions.

"Je ne sais pas, monsieur, mais je pense qu'Hermione le sait. Vous pouvez lui demander," répondit Harry, rendant les yeux d'Hermione presque stupéfaits par l'incrédulité non seulement pour la grossièreté de sa réponse, mais aussi par la manière décontractée qu'il avait disant 'je viens de t'apporter l'attention du professeur Snape'.

"Dix points pour votre culot, Potter" répondit le professeur Snape, sa voix était un simple chuchotement qui parvint tout de même à se répandre dans toute la pièce. "Ni la célébrité, ni même une personne pensant tout savoir ne seront tolérés dans cette classe. Et pour votre information, Potter, l'asphodèle et l'absinthe confectionnent une potion de sommeil si puissante qu'on la nomme 'la goutte du mort-vivant'. Un bezoard est une pierre prise dans l'estomac d'une chèvre qui peut vous sauver de la plupart des poisons et quant au napel et au tue loup, il s'agit de la même plante, également appelée aconit. Et bien? Pourquoi n'écrivez vous pas tout cela?"

Instantanément, la plume d'Hermione était dans sa main et elle écrivait l'information sur son parchemin. En jetant un coup d'œil à côté d'elle, elle pouvait voir que les yeux de Harry brillaient. Mais elle était sûre d'avoir été la seule à le remarquer, sa tête étant trop basse et ses cheveux noirs en bataille offrant une couverture parfaite à tous les regards indiscrets.

La leçon est rapidement devenue un cauchemar à ce moment là.

Malgré tous ses efforts, seuls les Slytherin, et particulièrement Malfoy, purent recevoir des compliments quand il passa à côté d'eux. Tous les Gryffindor étaient ridiculisés et moqués continuellement tout le temps où ils mélangeaient une simple potion pour guérir les furoncles.

Harry, remarqua-t-elle, fut le plus critiqué. Pour une raison quelconque, le professeur Snape semblait simplement le haïr. Tout ce qu'il se passait, de la fonte du chaudron de Seamus et Neville, se retrouvant trempés par leur potion était jugé être la faute de Harry. A la fin de la leçon, le professeur Snape avait prit quarante point au garçon à côté d'elle.

Hermione ne pouvait comprendre comment un professeur pouvait agir comme lui le faisait. Elle n'avait jamais imaginée qu'un enseignant puisse montrer autant de malice envers un élève. Elle venait de le voir et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Et quand Harry fut le premier à quitter la classe, ses yeux semblant une fois de plus sur le point de fondre en larme, Hermione ne put en rien lui reprocher.

-oOoOo-

Harry courait dans les couloirs aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Des corps vêtus de noir sont apparus devant lui, mais il a simplement fait un écart, s'esquivant et se dérobant de la foule.

Il pouvait sentir les larmes menacer de couler mais il était déterminé à les retenir, à ne pas donner à Snape la satisfaction qu'il pleurait. Du moins pas avant qu'il ne soit en sécurité dans son lit à baldaquin avec les rideaux bien fermés autour de lui.

Il fallut dix longues minutes pour remonter des cachots où les potions avaient lieux et traverser le château avant qu'il ne parvienne aux pieds des escaliers menant à la tour des Gryffindor.

A peine arrivé, Harry posa son pied sur la première marche et leva les yeux. Un mur de moir se dirigeait droit sur lui. Il était hors de question qu'il soit capable de passer à travers tout cela sans qu'un groupe de personnes ne l'arrête et cherchent à regarder sa cicxatrice. Respirant lourdement, il tourna sa tête en arrière pour essayer de trouver un endroit où il pourrait se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous passés.

Et puis il l'a vu.

Juste à côté du bas de l'escalier, une armure se dressait dans une petite alcôve. En quelque secondes, Harry s'était collé et avait glissé le long du mur pour atteindre le bas de l'escalier. Alors qu'il commençait à glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol, il se figea.

Juste à côté de lui, sous les escaliers eux-mêmes, se trouvait une porte minuscule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre hier alors qu'il était prêt et que je m'étais dit que je posterai chaque mercredi et samedi.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes mettant cette traduction dans leur favoris ou dans leur suivis pour avoir l'alerte.**

**-OoOoO-**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 4**

Hermione était inquiète. Et quand elle était inquiète, elle faisait la chose qui lui venait naturellement: elle a frappé les livres.

Les cours de pilotage approchaient. Sur les balais. Et comme c'était l'un des principaux moyens utilisés par les sorcières et les sorciers pour se déplacer, elle savait qu'elle devait l'apprendre.

Oh, il y avait d'autres moyens de transport magiques. Le transplanage (disparaître instantanément d'un endroit et réapparaître dans un autre), bien sûr, mais il fallait être majeur et posséder un permis pour cela. Le réseau de cheminette était un autre. Celui-ci impliquait essentiellement d'entrer dans une cheminée, d'indiquer votre destination et d'être transporté comme par magie dans une autre cheminée. Mais voler était le principal moyen de transport, en particulier pour les sorciers et les sorciers mineurs.

Il y avait juste deux problèmes avec les balais magiques, aussi loin que Hermione pouvait le voir. Premièrement, un petit morceau de bois mince semblait être un très mauvais système de soutien pour voler. L'autre était le fait que voler signifiait que vous deviez monter. Et elle était terrifiée par les hauteurs.

Ainsi, elle a parcouru tous les livres qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le vol. Le Quidditch à travers les âges était bon et donnait d'innombrables conseils sur la manière de monter, voler et diriger un balai. Par voie aérienne: Les modes de transport magiques en étaient un autre. Mais tout ce que ce livre montrait à Hermione, c'était qu'il n'y avait que des moyens de vol plus sûrs que les balais. Comme des tapis. Beaucoup plus gros et capable de supporter un poids beaucoup plus grand. Malheureusement, une loi bizarre les a rendus illégaux au Royaume-Uni.

Tout au long du petit-déjeuner, ce jeudi matin de la première leçon de pilotage de Gryffindor et Slytherin, Hermione expliqua tous les faits qu'elle avait appris sur le vol avec un balai. Neville et, dans une certaine mesure, Harry et Dean Thomas (tous deux élevés dans le monde moldu), sont suspendu à chacun de ses mot, absorbant chaque conseil qu'elle connaissait.

Ironiquement, les discussions aériennes ont été interrompues par les post-hiboux. Ou, plus spécifiquement, un grand hibou brun. Elle atterrit proprement entre le pichet de jus de citrouille et l'assiette d'œufs brouillés juste devant Neville.

"Ça vient de ma Grand-mère," expliqua Neville en cherchant à détacher le paquet de papier brun de la patte de la chouette.

Une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille tomba dans les mains de Neville.

"C'est un rappeltout," expliqua-t-il alors que les Gryffindor de première année y voyaient un intérêt. "Gran (NDT: mot original utilisé par neville, à partir de maintenant je laisserai comme ceci pour plus de sentiments dans le mot(je le ressens comme ça)) sait que j'oublie des choses - ça te dit que tu as oublié de faire quelque chose. Regarde, tiens-toi bien comme ça et si ça devient rouge… oh…

Hermione était fascinée par la balle qui devint soudainnement écarlate et le visage abattu de Neville . Avant que quiconque ait eu l'occasion d'interroger Neville sur ce qu'il avait oublié, le rappeltout fut soudainement arraché de ses mains.

-oOoOo-

L'arrivée du rappeltout de Neville tout était également observé de près à la table des professeurs.

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, accordait une attention particulière aux Gryffindor de première année. Ou, plus spécifiquement, un première année de Gryffindor.

Harry Potter était arrivé à son école d'une manière très déconcertante.

Premièrement, l'intention de Dumbledore était que Harry ait le sentiment d'être absorbé par la famille Weasley. En ce qui concerne le directeur, ils seraient le moyen idéal pour Harry d'apprendre le monde magique. Avec sept enfants, dont quatre sont maintenant à l'école, dont un du même âge que Harry, il était persuadé qu'ils se feraient les amis parfaits du garçon et l'influence parfaite sur lui. Dumbledore s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils à cette pensée alors qu'il réévaluait cette idée par rapport aux jumeaux.

Molly aussi, avec sa maternité serait le substitut parfait pour le garçon. À cette fin, il s'était assuré que Hagrid «oublierait» de manière commode de dire à Harry comment se rendre aux quais 9 3/4, tout en veillant à ce que Molly puisse veiller sur le garçon.

La femme affirmant qu'elle l'avait manqué sur le quai mais qu'elle avait vu qu'il était effectivement en sécurité dans le train était inattendue à l'extrême.

Quand Harry était entré dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois, Dumbledore avait été saisi et effrayé. Seules des années d'apprentissage à s'asseoir tranquillement sans montrer ses émotions au Wizengamot (le parlement du monde sorcier) l'avaient empêché de se précipiter vers le garçon pour qu'il vérifie personnellement sa santé.

Harry était maigre. Même sa robe ne pouvait pas cacher complètement ce fait. Et il était aussi trop petit. Bien qu'Harry ressemble à son père, James n'a jamais été aussi petit en comparaison de ses camarades de classe. S'il devait deviner et si Dumbledore était fier de ses suppositions, il dirait que Pétunia et son mari ne s'occupaient pas correctement du garçon.

En regardant le garçon, Dumbledore remarqua qu'il semblait avoir noué de solides amitiés avec Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger. Il y en avait d'autres bien sûr, mais ces deux-là étaient visiblement les plus proches de Harry. C'était malheureux selon le directeur. Hermione était une née-moldue et tandis que Neville était un sang-pur, sa grand-mère, Augusta, était une force avec laquelle il fallait compter. Pas comme les Weasley facilement influencés.

Un mouvement attira son regard et Dumbledore regarda la table des Slytherin. Le jeune Malfoy montrait le nouveau rappeltout de Monsieur Longbottom à ses amis toujours présents.

Un simple "Minerva" était tout ce qui était nécessaire.

Il regarda le professeur McGonagall se pencher sur le possible mal que M. Malfoy était sur le point de tirer. Avec à peine quelques mots, les trois Serpentards quittèrent rapidement la salle.

Pour le reste du petit-déjeuner, le directeur Dumbledore se pencha dans son fauteuil, une main continuant de traverser sa barbe alors qu'il contemplait calmement son plus petit Gryffindor.

-oOoOo-

"Tenez votre main droite au dessus de votre balai et dites 'debout!'", Dit Madame Hooch.

Hermione regarda l'enseignant aux cheveux gris et aux yeux jaunes avec scepticisme avant de regarder une fois de plus le vieux balai à côté d'elle.

"Debout!" elle a commandé.

Sans surprise, le balai n'a pas bougé d'une brindille. Hermione n'était pas sûre de savoir comment se sentir à ce sujet. D'un côté, elle voulait désespérément exceller dans l'apprentissage du pilotage d'un balai, comme tout ce qu'elle a fait. Mais d'autre part, elle n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à tenir un balai, encore moins à le monter et à s'envoler.

"Debout!" elle a essayé à nouveau.

Cette fois, il se retourna comme s'il essayait de s'éloigner d'elle.

Fronçant les sourcils devant le balai peu coopératif, Hermione tenta de rationaliser ses pensées. C'était une mission dans laquelle elle allait réussir. Son balai commençait déjà à répondre. Elle devait juste le faire l'écouter.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle évalua subrepticement les progrès de ses camarades de classe. Cela lui a fait plaisir de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des problèmes. Neville à côté d'elle essayait toujours de convaincre son balai de quitter le sol. D'autres cependant, Harry, Ron et Malfoy parmi eux avaient leurs balais à la main et étaient prêts pour la partie suivante de la leçon.

Réduisant ses yeux, Hermione mit autant de volume qu'elle le pouvait dans ses commandes. "Debout!"

Clac! La force qu'il a enfoncée dans sa paume était presque douloureuse.

"Bien, alors", a dit Madame Hooch. "Montez et je viendrai vérifier vos position."

À contrecœur, Hermione balança sa jambe sur son balai et agrippa le manche des deux mains.

"Détends-toi, ma fille, tu n'as pas besoin d'étrangler la chose," Madame Hooch fronça les sourcils devant les jointures blanches se tenant à son balai quand ce fut son tour d'être évaluée.

Avec quelque difficulté, Hermione obéit à ses instructions avant de trouver ses mains glissées en arrière et légèrement tordues. Elle a admis à contrecœur que cette prise en main semblait en fait un peu plus naturelle et plus facile à maintenir.

"Maintenant, alors," dit Madame Hooch une fois qu'elle était venue vérifier tout le monde, "quand je sifflerai, décollez du sol. Gardez vos balais stables, montez quelques pieds puis vous vous pencherez en avant pour atterrir. Au coup de sifflet - un - deux - "

Même si Hermione était encore en train de se préparer pour ce premier coup d'envoi, une tâche noire apparut dans les airs depuis sa droite. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à la vue de Neville qui montait de plus en plus haut, beaucoup plus vite que ce qu'elle pensait être possible.

"Neville!" Elle a crié.

"Reviens, mon garçon!" Madame Hooch cria.

Mais Neville ne semblait pas savoir comment. Ses appels à l'aide commencèrent lentement à diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'il montait. Et puis il a commencé à glisser. Hermione regarda avec horreur lorsqu'elle vit les pieds de Neville glisser du balai jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne par les mains. Ses jambes pendaient sous lui, battant au vent.

Et puis l'inévitable est arrivé.

Neville vêtu de noir s'effondra sur le sol et atterrit en un tas pas très loin. Mais même à cette distance, il était facile d'entendre le claquement d'un os se briser.

Madame Hooch était avec lui en un instant.

"Un poignet cassé," murmura-t-elle en aidant Neville à se relever. Une main a bercé l'autre et les larmes ont coulées sur son visage.

"Aucun de vous ne doit bouger pendant que je conduis ce garçon à l'infirmerie", ordonna Madame Hooch. "Vous laissez ces balais là où ils sont ou vous sortirez de Poudlard avant de pouvoir dire 'Quidditch'! Allez, chéri."

Madame Hooch était à peine partie de la cour avant qu'Hermione n'entende le bruit de Malfoy.

"Avez-vous vu sa tête à ce grand benêt?"

Parvati Patel( NDT: le nom est en anglais, ce n'est pas une erreur), l'une des autres filles de Gryffindor, s'est immédiatement mise à la place de leur ami en détresse. "La ferme Malfoy!"

"Ooh, quelqu'un aime Longbottom!" Pansy Parkinson se mit à trembler avant de coller ses doigts dans sa gorge et de faire semblant de vomir, provoquant le rire de tous les Slytherin.

"Regarde! C'est cette balle stupide que la Grand-mère de Londubat lui a envoyée", annonça Malfoy en se jetant sur le souvenir de celui qui était tombé.

Hermione regarda alors que Malfoy commençait avec arrogance à lancer la balle de haut en bas tout en regardant autour de la cour.

"Maintenant, où dois-je laisser cela pour que le gros crapaud puisse le trouver?" se demanda-t-il avec un ricanement aux autres Slytherin.

Une expression étrange apparut soudainement sur le visage de Harry qui se tourna lentement pour faire face au garçon blond. Hermione savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier à ce sujet, et elle s'aperçut que c'était exactement la même chose que l'expression qu'il portait juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour la toute première fois lorsqu'il avait révélé qu'il détestait les intimidateurs.

"Donne-le moi, Malfoy," dit Harry de la voix la plus dure que Hermione l'avait jamais entendu utiliser.

"Non, non, je ne pense pas que je le ferai," répondit nonchalamment Malfoy. "Non. Je pense que je pourrais le laisser sur l'un des toits."

Riant, il monta sur son balai et décolla.

"Harry! Non! Madame Hooch nous a dit de ne pas bouger - tu vas nous attirer à tous des ennuis", déclara rapidement Hermione en attrapant son balai.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il y avait un moment d'indécision sur son visage alors qu'il la regardait. Malheureusement, il a été dissipé par Malfoy.

"Viens le chercher, Potter!" le Slytherin se moqua.

En un instant, Harry était dans les airs, volant après Malfoy.

Hermione le regarda fascinée, les mains sur la bouche, lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons se faire face à cinquante pieds en l'air. Un coup de vent renvoya des bribes de la conversation au sol, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait.

Soudainnement, Malfoy retira sa main et lança le rappeltout aussi fort et aussi loin que possible. Hermione pouvait voir ce qui allait se passer avant même que cela se produise. La balle fila haut dans les airs avant de se diriger droit vers l'herbe. Elle savait juste que cela allait se briser en morceaux et elle décida de rassembler chaque morceau pour le rendre à Neville.

Mais elle n'avait pas compté sur Harry.

Comme un éclair, il a traversé le ciel après la balle errante. S'aplatissant contre le balai, il s'abaissa droit sur le sol. Au tout dernier instant, il se pencha en arrière, un bras étendu, avant de se renverser sur l'herbe et de se rouler encore et encore.

Quand il se leva enfin, Hermione put voir le rappeltotu de Neville tout serré contre sa poitrine, un énorme sourire plaqué son visage. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Les cheveux d'Hermione se hérissèrent alors qu'elle cherchait le propriétaire de la voix.

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait dans le passage arqué de la cour. Même à cette distance, elle pouvait dire que l'instructeur sévère vibrait de colère.

"Jamais de tout mon temps à Poudlard," commença-t-elle.

Hermione s'avança pour défendre son amie, avec Ron et le reste du Gryffondor. Mais le professeur McGonagall a simplement levé la main et les a tous coupés.

"Potter. Suivez-moi. Maintenant!" Professeur McGonagall a commandé.

La combinaison de la colère du professeur McGonagall, du découragement de Harry et de l'allégresse de Malfoy donna à Hermione l'assurance de voir pour la dernière fois le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle était sûre qu'avec le temps, il aurait pu être son premier ami magique.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous, voici donc le chapitre 5 de cette traduction, mais avant un mot pour la personne qui a écrit une review au précédent chapitre:**

**Pims10: Oui, Harry est craintif, mais 10 années de maltraitance laissent forcément des traces. Mais pas de soucis, il va essayer de s'en sortir comme il peut.**

**Je sais aussi que ça n'avance pas aussi vite que certains le voudraient, mais l'histoire est construite de telle manière que la première année pose principalement les bases de la suite.**

**-oOoOo-**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 5**

"Harry?"

"Salut, Hagrid!"

Harry savait qu'il sautillait légèrement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était trop excité.

"Puis-je entrer?"

Hagrid plissa les yeux. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en classe?"

"Le professeur McGonagall m'a donnée le reste de la leçon, alors j'ai pensé que je viendrais vous voir," rayonna-t-il.

"Très bien alors, entres," dit Hagrid, souriant à travers sa barbe touffue.

Harry avait à peine fait un pas à travers la porte quand le grand bazar baveux qui était le chien de Hagrid, Fang, l'attaqua.

"Salut, Fang", dit Harry alors qu'il essayait désespérément de rester debout et d'éviter la langue de Fang en même temps.

"Descends, espèce de chien idiot," dit Hagrid avant de se préparer à faire du thé.

Deux tasses, une de taille normale et une de taille Hagrid, ont été posées sur la table avec une assiette pleine de galettes de roche. Harry regarda les gâteaux avec prudence. Il en avait essayé une la dernière fois qu'il était venu. De l'avis de Harry, Hagrid était absolument incroyable dans tous les domaines vitaux sauf un. Il ne pouvait pas cuisiner pour les noix (NDT: j'ai traduit cette phrase et l'ai tourné dans tous els sens possible, sûrement un jeu de mot anglais que je ne comprend pas, ou une expression). Et en tant que cuisinier qui préparait au moins deux repas depuis qu'il pouvait atteindre la cuisinière debout sur une chaise, il savait faire la différence entre une bonne et une mauvaise nourriture. Malheureusement, cela ne l'a pas empêché de prendre un gâteau. Il aimait juste trop Hagrid pour risquer de blesser ses sentiments.

"Alors pourquoi le professeur McGonagall t'a-t-elle laissée sortir de la classe?" Hagrid demanda quand il rejoignit finalement Harry à la table.

"Eh bien, vous voyez, aujourd'hui était notre première leçon de vol," il a babillé joyeusement, "et Neville a eu un petit accident. Il s'est cassé le poignet, je pense. De toute façon, Malfoy a volé le rappeltout de Neville et quand je lui ai dit de le rendre, il s'est mis à le jeter. Mais je l'ai attrapé et le professeur McGonagall l'a vu et m'a dit de la suivre. Je pensais que j'allais être expulsé ou quelque chose du genre, surtout quand elle m'emmenait voir Wood. C'est Oliver Wood. Tout ce que le professeur McGonagall voulait, c'était me placer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Je suis le nouvel attrapeur! "

Pendant une seconde, Harry pensa qu'il avait dû parler trop vite ou ne pas avoir bien raconté l'histoire parce que Hagrid était simplement assis à le regarder, sa tasse de thé figée à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Soudainement, il posa sa main sur le dessus de la table, renversant du thé partout.

"Harry, c'est incroyable!" Hagrid rugit de joie. "Attrapeur! Et dans l'équipe la première année. Les premières années ne font jamais partie des équipes de quidditch! Attrapeur! Hah! Bravo Harry."

Il frappa de nouveau la table, souriant tendrement à Harry.

"Tu sais, ton père faisait aussi partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffindor. Il a joué au poste de poursuiveur. Mais il n'a pas fait partie de l'équipe avant sa troisième année", lui dit Hagrid.

"Mon père a joué au quidditch?" Demanda Harry avec étonnement. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ses parents auparavant.

"Bien sûr," répondit Hagrid. "Attends, je pense que j'ai une photo de lui quelque part. Tu veux la voir?

Harry hocha la tête plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il était sur le point de voir la toute première photo de son père.

-oOoOo-

Harry vient juste d'arriver à la classe de charme à l'heure. Il était resté beaucoup plus longtemps avec Hagrid qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu. Mais avoir la chance de voir la photo de son père et de le voir sourire et lui faire signe de la main était incroyable.

Et ce n'est pas seulement James Potter qu'il a eu la chance de voir. La vieille photo que Hagrid avait finalement extraite de la boîte sous son lit contenait également les trois meilleurs amis de son père. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, lui avait dit Hagrid.

Harry avait alors décidé d'envoyer Hedwige avec une lettre à chacun dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Des gens qui connaissaient réellement son père, probablement sa mère aussi. Il a juste parié qu'ils auraient des tas d'histoires à lui raconter. Peut-être même une photo de rechange ou deux traînant qu'ils pourraient lui donner. Cela avait été un déchirement absolu de remettre la photo à Hagid avant qu'il ne soit obligé de partir en classe.

En se glissant dans la porte, Harry se précipita entre les bureaux pour prendre sa place entre Hermione et Neville.

"Harry!" S'écria Hermione sur un ton plus accusateur, "Où étais-tu? Nous pensions que tu avais été expulsé!"

"Non," il sourit en retour. "Je suis allé chez Hagrid."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le professeur McGonagall?" Neville a demandé.

Harry regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher et de chuchoter. "Elle m'a mis dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Je suis le nouvel attrapeur."

"Attrapeur! Mais les premières années ne sont jamais autorisées dans l'équipe", le visage de Neville était aussi choqué qu'il en avait l'air.

"Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall a fait une sorte d'exception," répondit Harry.

"Génial!" Ron souffla de l'autre côté de Neville. "Tu dois être le plus jeune joueur du siècle!"

Harry acquiesça. "C'est ce que Wood a dit aussi. Oh, Neville, avant que j'oublie, voici ton rappeltout."

"Merci Harry," sourit Neville.

"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir l'attention de tout le monde? Merci," grinça le professeur Flitwick. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer avec un nouveau charme. Monsieur Thomas, si vous pouviez passer une allumette à tout le monde, s'il vous plaît."

Pendant que Dean se promenait dans la pièce, le professeur Flitwick continua.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer à travailler sur le charme locomotor. C'est un petit sortilège utile pour déplacer des objets. Il est particulièrement utilisé avec le charme wingardium leviosa qui lévite les objets. Les deux sorts combinés sont le plus souvent utilisés pour que les objets vous suivent d'un endroit à l'autre, en particulier les objets lourds comme les meubles, bien entendu, plus l'objet est grand, plus il faut appliquer de la magie et plus il est difficile à faire.

"Nous ne commencerons pas le wingardium leviosa avant la semaine prochaine. Et la combinaison des deux sorts attendra l'année prochaine, lorsque vous maîtriserez mieux votre magie. Aujourd'hui, notre objectif est simplement de la faire glisser le long du bureau devant vous. Observez de près pendant que je vous montre le mouvement et l'incantation de la baguette. "

Les yeux de Harry se fixèrent sur la petite baguette du professeur.

"L'incantation est, bien sûr, un locomotor combiné au nom de l'objet que vous souhaitez déplacer. Pour aujourd'hui, l'incantation est une allumette locomotor. Le mouvement de la baguette commence par un petit mouvement de rotation, suivi d'un coup sec Il s'agit simplement de faire bouger votre baguette dans la direction dans laquelle vous souhaitez que l'objet se déplace. Ainsi… "

La baguette du professeur Flitwick pointa une allumette sur le bureau devant lui. Après l'incantation, l'allumette s'est déplacée d'un côté à l'autre du bureau, puis à nouveau, avant que le petit professeur ne les regarde tous avec un sourire.

"Vous avez vu comment ça se passe et je sais que vous avez tous fait vos devoirs et que vous avez lu la théorie, alors commencez à vous entraîner."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil nerveux d'un côté à l'autre avant de regarder l'allumette devant lui. Faire les travaux pratiques en classe le rendait toujours nerveux. Il détestait être là où les autres pouvaient voir ce qu'il faisait. Au moins, il avait pu éviter de faire ses devoirs avec ses camarades de classe, se cachant plutôt dans son petit endroit spécial.

Entendant Hermione et Neville l'un et l'autre à ses côtés, Harry soupira et pointa prudemment sa baguette sur le petit morceau de bois.

"Allumette locomotor", entonna-t-il, faisant tournoyer sa baguette magique et la poussant vers l'avant.

D'un geste rapide de sa baguette, l'allumette décolla. Harry l'observa horrifié alors qu'il se dirigeait droit sur Hermione. Avec un couinement, il se pencha en avant, se plaquant contre le bureau et écrasant l'allumette avant qu'elle ne puisse aller trop loin.

"Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Hermione avec colère. sa propre allumette n'avait pas encore bougé, malgré plusieurs tentatives.

"Euh, rien," répondit-il, sentant son visage rougir. "J'ai juste ... glissé."

Hermione plissa les yeux, mais il détourna rapidement les yeux. Essayant d'attirer son attention sur lui, Harry pointa de nouveau sa baguette magique vers l'allumette devant lui.

Cette fois, quand il a dit l'incantation, il s'est assuré de mettre non seulement l'accent sur la mauvaise partie des mots, mais il a également laissé son travail de baguette être un peu plus paresseux. Avec un sourire qu'il essayait désespérément de garder loin de son visage, Harry vit que son allumette ne bougeait plus du tout.

Ce n'est que juste avant la fin de la leçon qu'il a finalement laissé son allumette bouger une fois de plus, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus lentement et moins loin. À ce moment-là, un peu plus de la moitié de la classe avait déjà réussi à faire bouger ses propres allumettes. Hermione, bien sûr, était la «première», même si Neville et Ron n'avaient pas encore réussi.

Il n'a jamais remarqué que le professeur Flitwick l'avait surveillé de près tout au long de la leçon.

-oOoOo-

La salle des professeurs avait une vue magnifique sur le lac Noir, mais la vue était rarement admirée. Lors des rares occasions où les divers professeurs de Poudlard s'étaient rassemblés à cet endroit, ils jetaient à peine un coup d'œil par la fenêtre qui occupait la majeure partie du mur du fond. La collection de chaises confortables entourant la cheminée sur le mur opposé semblait avoir un attrait beaucoup plus grand. Bien entendu, le petit cabinet sur le côté a peut-être aussi joué un rôle.

"Un autre gillywater, Minerva?" Demanda Pomona Sprout en tenant la bouteille en l'air.

Une pause de quelques secondes fut suivie d'un léger soupir et d'un verre levé haut. "Je pense que je vais en reprendre, Pomona. J'avais les Gryffindor de troisième année dans mon dernier cours pour la journée."

Poppy Pomfrey, l'infirmière du château se mit à rire. "Les jumeaux de ce que je comprends? Qu'est-ce que ces deux roux ont fait cette fois-ci?"

Le professeur McGonagall se renfrogna. "D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils ont réussi à transfigurer tous les sacs des Slytherin en araignées de la taille de labradors. Ne me demandez pas comment ils l'ont fait, mais il m'a fallu près de la moitié du cours pour les changer tous."

"J'espère que vous leur avez donné une punition convenable. Peut-être que leur interdire le quidditch cette année pourrait freiner leur enthousiasme à enfreindre les règles", le professeur Snape, d'une voix traînante, où il travaillait à l'une des tables.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, ils ont été punis. Trois nuits de détention en collaboration avec Monsieur Filch," répliqua Minerva. "Et ils font tous les deux partie de l'équipe. Ce sont les meilleurs batteurs que Gryffindor possède depuis près de 10 ans et j'ai bien l'intention de faire sortir cette Coupe de votre bureau cette année et de la faire revenir à son emplacement. Dans mon bureau."

"Maintenant, Minerva, ne compte pas tes dragons tant qu'ils ne sont pas éclos," répondit Pomona, en pointant sa tasse d'hydromel sur son rival. "Je pense que mon équipe de Poufsouffle a de bonnes chances de remporter la Coupe cette année."

"Je n'en serais pas trop sûr, Pomona," répondit le chef de la maison de Gryffondor avec un sourire. "Je pense que nous pouvons avoir le ticket pour gagner cette année."

"Oui, j'ai entendu parler de l'inclusion de Monsieur Potter", répondit Filius Flitwick. "Un attrapeur de première année. Il doit être bon. Mais son père était aussi un très bon joueur de quidditch."

Les lèvres de Minerva s'amincirent mais elle tint sa langue, ne voulant trahir sa main, tandis qu'en face d'elle, un faible sifflement d'air trahissait le mécontentement du professeur Snape.

"En parlant de notre nouveau Mr Potter," continua Filius, "est-ce que l'un de vous a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez le jeune homme?"

Minerva regarda brusquement son collègue. Un de ses Gryffondors avait fait quelque chose d'étrange?

"Non, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai remarquée quoi que ce soit", répondit-elle. "Il est assez calme en classe, pas aussi studieux que je l'aurais espéré, mais il est prometteur."

"Le garçon est aussi arrogant et tête de cochon sans une once d'habileté pour les potions. Tout à fait comme son père," ricana Severus.

"Je ne peux pas dire que je suis d'accord avec cette évaluation, Severus," répondit Pomona. "Il sait certainement comment se déplacer dans les jardins et comment manipuler les plantes de ma serre."

"Pourquoi demandes-tu, Filius?" Demanda Minerva, essayant d'éviter l'affrontement imminent.

"C'était la chose la plus étrange", répondit-il. "Nous commencions à travailler sur le charme locomotor en classe aujourd'hui et je suis convaincu que lors de sa première tentative, le jeune Monsieur Potter avait réussi à faire en sorte que son allumette volât à travers son bureau. Mais avant que je puisse en être sûr, il s'est jeté à travers le bureau couvrant son allumette et ensuite procédé à utiliser le travail de baguette la plus bâclée que j'ai jamais vu. "

"De toute évidence, un coup de chance", fit remarquer Severus.

"Non, je ne pense pas," répondit lentement le professeur Flitwick. "Juste avant la fin du cours, je suis convaincu de l'avoir vu déterminer combien d'autres personnes avaient déjà réussi à utiliser le charme avant d'ajuster sa technique et de le réaliser parfaitement."

"Tu crois qu'il a plus de talent qu'il n'en montre?" Minerva a demandé, scandalisé à l'idée d'un étudiant intentionnellement sous-performant.

"Je ne suis pas sûr," répondit Filius. "Cela ressemblait certainement à ça. Et je suis sûr que nous nous souvenons tous à quel point sa mère, Lily, était douée pour les charmes."

"Hmm, merci, Filius, je pense que je vais surveiller de plus près M. Potter à partir de maintenant", leur assura Minerva.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous! voici donc venir le chapitre 6, l'histoire avance petit à petit.**

**Pims10: ton commentaire est tout à fait exact, c'est exactement ce qu'il fait oui, mais tu verras bien si il arrive à se sortir de cette spirale du "non effort"**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 6**

S'il y avait une chose que Harry avait apprise depuis ses débuts à Poudlard, c'était que peu importe les efforts de chacun, les secrets ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être gardés secrets.

Oliver Wood et, dans une certaine mesure, le professeur McGonagall, avaient insisté pour que le nom de Harry dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffindor soit gardé secret. Mais avant même le dîner du lendemain soir, presque toute l'école était au courant.

En premier lieu, Fred et George Weasley étaient venus. Les frères jumeaux de Ron ont tendu une embuscade à Harry dans les couloirs entre les leçons pour lui passer les bras autour des épaules et le conduire dans la salle de classe vide la plus proche.

"Harry, notre plus récent et très cher ami," dit le premier avec sérieux.

"C'est à notre attention", continua le deuxième

"Que vous vous imaginiez comme un prodige de Quidditch…"

"Et la façon dont notre estimé capitaine…"

"Notre capitaine fanatique, je crois que tu veux dire, mon cher frère," corrigea le premier jumeau.

"Tout à fait, correct, mon frère, notre capitaine fanatique, vantait vos talents en vol sur balai…"

"Alors vous devez être exactement cela", conclut leur discours avec un sourire enragé.

Harry tourna la tête en arrière et en avant entre les deux rousses identiques. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir lequel était lequel.

"De quoi ... de quoi parlez-vous tous les deux?" il essaya, tant bien que mal de cacher son nouveau statut d'attrapeur.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard amusé avant de le tapoter simultanément chacun sur une de ses épaules.

"Harry, il n'est pas nécessaire de nous le cacher," lui dit-on.

"Nous sommes aussi dans l'équipe."

"Nous sommes les batteurs de Gryffindor."

"Oh," s'exclama Harry. "C'est juste que Wood m'a dit de ne rien dire."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour Oliver. Il peut parfois réfléchir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire", expliqua le jumeau à droite.

"De toute façon, je dois y aller, Harry, Histoire de la Magie, tu sais," expliqua l'autre jumeau.

"Oui, c'est l'heure de notre sieste."

Et avec ça, ils étaient partis.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les derniers à l'approcher. Les suivants étaient les trois poursuiveurs de Gryffindor - Alicia Spinnett, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell - le tirant sur le côté pour le féliciter de faire partie de l'équipe. Et une fois que l'équipe de Quidditch le savait, l'ensemble de la maison de Gryffindor n'était pas loin derrière.

La rumeur s'est rapidement propagée aux trois autres maisons. Un première année dans la composition de l'équipe était quelque chose qui ne pouvait tout simplement pas être tenu secret. Bien sûr, Harry se trouva encore plus au centre de l'attention qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là. Tout le monde s'est arrêté pour le pointer, le regarder ou chuchoter derrière leurs mains lorsqu'il passait.

S'il y en avait qui n'étaient toujours pas au courant de son exploit, alors les six hiboux postaux transportant un paquet long et maigre arrivant à l'improviste après le dîner fît comprendre l'histoire à tous. Il a peut-être été emballé et le billet a peut-être insisté sur le fait qu'il ne devrait pas être ouvert avant d'être en sécurité seulement dans les dortoirs, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, mais un manche à balai sera toujours reconnu par sa forme distinctive.

Le seul fait pour lequel Harry (avec Neville, Ron, Dean et Seamus) était capable de garder le secret pour cette nuit-là était la marque du balai. Un Nimbus 2000 - l'un des meilleurs balais qu'il y avait pour le quidditch.

-oOoOo-

"Harry, attends!"

Hermione regarda le garçon aux cheveux noirs disparaître aussi vite que possible par la porte des cachot.

Jetant le dernier de ses ingrédients de potion et son chaudron dans son sac avec ses livres et sa plume, Hermione se dépêcha de quitter la salle des potions.

Ce fut une autre leçon lamentable. Le professeur Snape avait, une fois de plus, simplement informé la classe du numéro de page de la potion qu'ils devaient préparer et les avait laissés à leur travail. Il n'y avait aucune explication sur la bonne façon de préparer les ingrédients ou des conseils et astuces pour le processus de brassage. Au lieu de cela, le maître des potions avait simplement parcouru la salle, louant les efforts des Slytherin et dégradant la tentative de tous les Gryffindors.

Harry, comme d'habitude, sembla faire face au choc des propos du professeur Snape. Hermione pouvait voir la façon dont les mains d'Harry tremblaient à chaque fois que le professeur Snape commençait même à s'approcher de leur table - il n'était pas étonnant que sa potion ait viré au vert-foncé au lieu du blanc laiteux qu'elle était censé donner.

Jamais, en un million d'années, Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un enseignant soit aussi bien informé sur leur sujet et pourtant si abominable à l'enseigner. Encore moins d'être capable de faire peur à ses étudiants avec une telle joie dans le processus.

Et pourtant, le professeur Snape a réussi. Et c'était en fait l'un des meilleurs cours pour Harry. Le professeur Snape n'avait déduit _que _quarante points.

Se faufilant parmi ses camarades de classe aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, Hermione pourchassa Harry. Il avait une bonne avance, mais il n'y avait qu'une solution: remonter.

En haut des escaliers, elle pensa l'avoir entrevu. Si elle devinait, alors il se dirigeait vers la tour Gryffindor, comme il le faisait après chaque leçon. Mais il était toujours trop rapide pour elle et se rendait au dortoir du garçon plus rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait le faire dans la salle commune.

Pas cette fois, elle était déterminée. Elle voulait l'attraper, le faire arrêter et le rassurer que ce qui s'était passé en potions n'était pas de sa faute.

Un groupe de robes noires parées de jaunes appartenant à des Hufflepuff ralentit Harry et Hermione essaya d'accélérer pour rattraper son retard - ce qui n'était pas chose facile à faire avec le poids de son sac accroché à son épaule.

Soudain, il repartit et cette fois, juste avant qu'elle puisse l'attraper, une masse de Gryffindor dévala les marches de la tour, lui coupant le chemin vers sa proie. Quand ils eurent enfin dégagé le chemin, ce ne fut que pour voir les escaliers vides devant elle. La façon dont Harry avait réussi à grimper si rapidement au sommet était au-delà d'elle, mais Hermione savait qu'elle avait encore perdu sa chance.

Lentement, elle monta les escaliers et, après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame, entra par le trou du portrait. À partir de là, c'était une simple promenade à travers son fauteuil favori rouge et moelleux. Elle le traîna légèrement afin de pouvoir plus facilement voir les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs avant de se laisser tomber dessus.

Avec un soupir, elle sortit ses devoirs de métamorphose, sa plume et sa bouteille d'encre et s'installa dans l'attente de la réapparition de Harry.

Une heure plus tard, elle vit un première année de Gryffindor sortir de l'escalier.

"Hey, Neville, Harry va-t-il bientôt aller dîner?" elle a demandé.

"Harry?" Demanda Neville, avec un peu de surprise dans sa voix. "Harry n'est pas là-haut, Hermione. Il n'est pas venu depuis avant le petit déjeuner de ce matin."

"Il n'y est pas?" demanda-t-elle, la bouche ouverte incrédule.

Neville secoua simplement la tête.

Alors où peut-il bien se trouver? Se demandait Hermione.

-oOoOo-

Alors que Hermione était dans la salle commune de Gryffindor en train de faire ses devoirs de métamorphose, un autre Gryffindor travaillait sur les mêmes devoirs bien au-dessous d'elle.

Dans le minuscule espace qu'Harry avait réaménagé pour lui-même, sa plume gratta sur le parchemin. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers les murs de pierre sombres et peu accueillantes avant de se reconcentrer sur son essai.

Enfin, il s'éloigna du tabouret qu'il utilisait comme bureau. Déroulant son parchemin, il mesura ce qu'il avait jusqu'ici. Soixante quinze centimètres de petite écriture rugueuse sur les différents aspects de la métamorphose d'une aiguille en allumette et sur la différence entre elle et le fait de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Repoussant ses yeux de ses yeux, il acquiesça. Quinze centimètres de plus qu'il n'en avait besoin.

Après avoir relu son essai, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait mettre dans le véritable essai qu'il remettrait. Sortant un deuxième morceau de parchemin de son sac où il l'avait laissé tomber à côté de la corde sur laquelle il était assis, il s'est remis au travail.

Cette partie était toujours plus compliquée. Et surtout avec un enseignant qu'il essayait encore de connaître. Le professeur McGonagall était l'un des enseignants les plus stricts de Poudlard et ses normes étaient plus strictes que celles du professeur Sprout en botanique et presque aussi rigoureuses que ce que le professeur Snape attendait.

Mais ce type de travail n'était pas nouveau pour Harry. Il faisait ses devoirs deux fois depuis des années (trois fois si on comptait de devoir faire les devoirs de Dudley également). Très tôt dans sa scolarité, Harry avait appris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'obtenir de meilleures notes que Dudley. En fait, ce n'était pas bien de faire mieux que Dudley. Au fil des ans, il avait été puni pour ses 'infractions': être enfermé dans son placard, ne pas recevoir de nourriture pendant des jours, des claques de Vernon derrière la tête et des tâches supplémentaires en faisaient partie.

Harry avait donc trouvé le meilleur système: faire le travail deux fois. La première fois, il l'a toujours fait parfaitement, ou du moins du mieux qu'il le pouvait. La deuxième fois que Harry faisait le travail, c'était avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'erreurs pour réussir le travail sans échouer. Si il échouait, il obligeait l'école à demander à Oncle Vernon ou à tante Pétunia de se présenter pour une entrevue.

Fais toi petit. Ne te démarques pas. Ne pose pas de questions. N'attires pas l'attention.

C'était sa devise, son mantra à l'école. Bien sûr, cela a rarement fonctionné de cette façon. Surtout avec Dudley et sa bande autour de lui pour le chasser et jouer à la "chasse au Harry". Mais il a fait de son mieux.

Ici à Poudlard, avec tous les autres "monstres" comme lui, il n'y avait pas de Dudley pour le harceler, ce qui était bien. Mais il y avait un Draco Malfoy pour le narguer et il avait vu comment Ron raillait Hermione chaque fois qu'elle excellait en classe. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir supporter cela avec toutes les autres choses sur lesquelles tout le monde semblait vouloir le regarder - ce non-sens 'Garçon qui a survécu' et devenir l'attrapeur de Gryffindor.

Son cœur battait encore follement dans sa poitrine à la pensée de la quasi catastrophe qu'il avait à peine évité en cours de sortilège. Il ne savait toujours pas à quoi il pensait. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Effectuer parfaitement le charme locomotor du premier coup, bien avant tous les autres, était une pure stupidité. Heureusement, il avait été capable de dissimuler tout cela et d'empêcher tout le monde de s'en rendre compte et d'avoir encore une chose à regarder.

Dans son ancienne école, un bulletin de notes était toujours envoyé à la maison et il supposait simplement que la même chose serait faite ici. Et il n'avait aucune intention de donner à Oncle Vernon une raison supplémentaire de le punir une fois l'année scolaire terminée et être revenu à Privet Drive.

Le souvenir de son dernier bulletin de notes lui apportait encore un mélange de colère, d'indignation et de terreur. Le lendemain de son anniversaire, quand Hagrid l'avait emmené faire ses courses à Diagon Alley, ses bulletins de notes et ceux de Dudley étaient arrivés.

Malheureusement, Harry avait réussi à avoir une meilleure note que son cousin en éducation physique. La punition de Vernon avait été de confisquer sa toute nouvelle malle d'école comme étant "parfaite pour que Dudley aille à Smeltings". À sa place, il avait reçu la vieille malle malmenée qui était dans le grenier depuis que le père de Vernon était à l'école.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé son essai de deux pieds d'écriture légèrement plus grosse que la normale, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était ses devoirs tous rattrapés et il pouvait se détendre un peu. Le couvre-feu était encore dans deux heures, ce qui lui donnait le temps de lire un peu plus de son dernier livre préféré - Poudlard: une histoire. Hermione le citait toujours, et certains passages avaient semblés assez intéressants, alors il avait pris le temps de visiter la bibliothèque pour en emprunter un exemplaire. Ce n'était pas qu'il allait dire à quelqu'un qu'il avait choisi de le lire - c'était une autre chose dont on se moquait d'Hermione.

Se mettant un peu plus confortablement sur la bobine de corde, Harry ajusta le bout de sa baguette allumée et commença à lire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonjour, voici venir le chapitre 7 de cette traduction!**

**Pims10: il n'est en aucun cas "obligé" mais il a été conditionné comme ça par son éducation, espérons que ça s'arrange avec le temps loin des Dursley ;)**

**lololitaoe: merci pour tes review et le fais de suivre cette traduction. En effet ça fait mal au coeur de le voir bosser dur pour qu'il reste "dans la moyenne" on va dire. Comme pour Pims10, on va espérer qu'il change de façon d'être n'est-ce pas? ;)**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 7**

Les semaines suivantes passèrent presque dans le flou pour Harry. Entre tous ses cours, ses devoirs et maintenant, l'entraînement de Quidditch trois fois par semaine, il était plus occupé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de changer quoi que ce soit (à part les sarcasmes interminables de Malfoy et le fait que Ron réussissait toujours à conserver son attitude de "Je suis meilleur que tout le monde", même face au succès que Hermione remportait à tous égards dans leurs classes). Il aimait apprendre la magie. Il trouvait toujours incroyable que toutes les choses étranges qu'il ait faites soient en réalité dues à la magie. Et apprendre le Quidditch et voler sur un balai était le paradis pour Harry. Enfin, un sport dans lequel il était non seulement bon, mais autorisé.

Il y avait des sorts à apprendre, des livres à lire et une pratique constante pour mettre un sourire sur son visage. Il était certainement heureux que son nouveau placard ait des murs en pierre et une porte en bois épaisse et forte quand ses sorts pratiques ont mal tourné pour garder le son contenu. Son sort locomotor avait surtout tendance à s'éloigner de lui après son succès initial. Ses piquants ou les bouts de corde qu'il envoyait sifflant d'un bout à l'autre de l'armoire avaient la fâcheuse habitude de s'écraser contre les murs.

Ses professeurs lui ont également beaucoup donnés à réfléchir.

Le professeur McGonagall s'était transformée en chat. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle l'avait fait, mais l'idée même de pouvoir se transformer en un animal le remplissait de crainte.

Le professeur Flitwick le déconcerta un peu. Il y avait juste quelque chose à propos du petit professeur qui criait «pas tout à fait humain», mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ses dents.

La haine du professeur Snape pour lui semblait grandir à chaque leçon. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il le haïssait juste. Et c'était une énorme déception pour Harry - les potions étaient un sujet qu'il attendait avec impatience, tout simplement parce qu'il pensait que ce serait comme cuisiner et qu'il était bon en cuisine.

Et puis il y avait le professeur Quirrell. La Défense contre les forces du mal était absolument fascinante - quand Harry lut le texte du livre. Mais écouter le professeur Quirrell expliquer lui montra le contraire. Le sujet semblait terrifier le professeur et, dans tout ce qu'il essayait d'enseigner, Harry se perdit simplement dans le bégaiement du professeur Quirrell.

Ce fut après une telle leçon, quand Harry fut perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer le dernier enseignement du professeur Quirrell, qu'Harry pensa qu'il avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose pour le cours que l'on pourrait trouver dans _Defense Against the Dark Arts._

D'une manière ou d'une autre, probablement parce que l'un des escaliers avait décidé qu'il fallait un changement soudain alors qu'il était encore dessus, Harry s'était perdu. Le couloir dans lequel il s'était trouvé n'était pas ce qu'il avait reconnu, mais, lorsque le choix était de continuer ou faire face aux escaliers en mouvement et que l'on savait où ils allaient, le choix était facile.

Malheureusement pour Harry, son errance le mena directement à une porte verrouillée. Une porte verrouillée avec quelque chose qui grogne de façon menaçante de l'autre côté. Sa main s'éloigna du manche plus rapidement que prévu et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il revint comme il était venu. Il était hors de question qu'il essaye même de découvrir quel animal était enfermé dans le château. Ou pourquoi.

-oOoOo-

À l'aube des derniers jours d'octobre, un changement s'opéra sur le château. Un jour férié, un jour férié important dans le monde magique, approche à grands pas: Halloween.

L'excitation d'Hermione explosa lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle le matin du 31 octobre. La salle entière avait été transformée.

Des milliers de chauves-souris tapissaient le plafond et les murs, tandis que des milliers d'autres ont volé d'un côté à l'autre de la Grande Salle. Les bougies flottaient dans les airs, un peu comme elles l'avaient fait au festin de bienvenue. D'épaisses cordes de toile d'araignée étaient suspendues dans un filet au-dessus de la table de l'enseignant avec «Happy Halloween» écrit en lettres étincelantes.

Des dizaines de citrouilles gigantesques ont également été dispersées. Hermione haleta en les voyant. La plupart étaient plus grandes qu'elle et la plus grande était assez grande pour accueillir Hagrid à l'intérieur. Et avec la façon dont le professeur Flitwick dirigeait un groupe de cinquième années, il semblait que cela allait se passer. Chaque citrouille a au moins deux étudiants qui agitent intensément leur baguette pour sculpter un dessin dans une citrouille ou pour en retirer complètement le milieu de manière à ce qu'une personne puisse s'y tenir.

Inconsciemment, la baguette d'Hermione imitait les gestes des sculpteurs de citrouilles tandis que ses yeux rétrécis le regardaient et essayaient d'apprendre le charme complexe.

"Regardez-la! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense faire?" La voix de Ron la ramena à la table pour le petit-déjeuner.

"On dirait que ce qu'elle fait est d'essayer d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, Ron," répondit Harry sur un ton qui semblait arrêter Ron à plat.

Mais alors qu'Hermione regardait le groupe de garçons de première année de Gryffindor, elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la réponse de Harry ou tout simplement le tas de bacon sur l'assiette de Ron qui l'empêchait de se moquer de nouveau d'elle.

Malheureusement, si c'était la nourriture, le petit-déjeuner prenait bientôt fin et ils se rendaient en classe.

Au moment où le professeur Flitwick annonça qu'ils étaient prêts à apprendre le charme de lévitation, le wingardium leviosa, Hermione avertit tous les autres. Elle attendait cela avec impatience depuis des semaines. Malheureusement, le professeur Flitwick avait décidé d'attendre que tout le monde maîtrise le sort locomotor avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose, ce qui signifiait que Hermione devait attendre.

Encore une fois, elle fut la première à réussir. Sa plume se leva au moment où elle incanta le sortilège.

Le professeur Flitwick hurle de joie: "Oh, bien joué! Regardez ici, tout le monde, Miss Granger l'a fait!" était la musique à ses oreilles.

En regardant fièrement autour d'elle, elle remarqua que Ron avait de la difficulté. Désirant seulement aider, elle a essayé de lui montrer comment cela se faisait et est même allée jusqu'à corriger sa prononciation.

Et c'est là que tout s'est terriblement mal passé.

Hermione regarda Ron s'éloigner brusquement d'elle, un visage renfrogné et du feu dansant dans ses yeux.

_Mais je n'essayais que d'aider_, pensa-t-elle avec morosité.

Fermant les yeux contre la douleur des larmes imminentes, elle se retourna, mais Lavande ne sembla pas vouloir d'aide non plus.

Tranquillement, elle se retrouva une fois de plus face à l'avant de la classe et essaya de se contenter de faire bouger sa plume de haut en bas. Mais son cœur n'y était tout simplement pas. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'aider quelqu'un, elle se faisait repousser.

Elle avait pensé qu'être ici à Poudlard serait différent. Mais ça ne l'était pas. C'était exactement comme si c'était à son ancienne école. Personne n'a jamais voulu de son aide. Personne n'a jamais voulu être son amie. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était différente. Et quand le professeur McGonagall était venu chez elle et lui avait dit qu'elle était magique, elle avait pensé que cela expliquait tout. De toute évidence, elle s'était trompée.

À la fin de la leçon, elle se sentait si malheureuse que, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait traînée. Elle était en fait la dernière à quitter la classe.

Mais en fin de compte, elle n'avait pas suffisamment traînée. Juste dans le couloir, mais toujours à portée de voix, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati se dirigeaient vers leur classe suivante.

"Ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne puisse la supporter", déclara Ron, "c'est un cauchemar, cette fille."

Soudain, il n'y avait plus moyen d'arrêter les larmes. Elles ont dévalées le long de ses joues. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas d'ami ici. Personne ne s'en souciait ou lui parlait simplement. Personne ne voulait étudier ou passer du temps avec elle. Pas même ses propres compagnons de dortoir.

Sachant que personne ne s'en soucierait ni ne le remarquerait probablement, Hermione bouscula ses camarades de classe et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione n'avait aucun intérêt ou intention d'aller à son prochain cours.

-oOoOo-

Hermione ne s'est pas présentée pour l'histoire de la magie. Elle avait été en cours de sortilège, mais, comme Neville avait oublié son livre et avait besoin d'un détour rapide pour aller à la tour des Gryffondors avant le cours, Harry et lui s'étaient échappés avant même que quelqu'un d'autre ne commence à ranger ses affaires.

Quelque chose était arrivé. Harry en était certain. Ce n'était tout simplement pas comme si Hermione voudrait manquer un cours. Pas même l'histoire de la magie où le fantôme du professeur Binns pourrait bourdonner pendant des heures sans communiquer aucune information intéressante.

C'est quelque chose qui a toujours déçu Harry. Il avait lu le manuel. Il s'était forcé à rester éveillé et à être attentif, ou du moins aussi attentif que possible, à chaque cours. Il avait même pris des notes - certes pas autant ni aussi diligemment qu'Hermione, mais certaines au moins. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu lui disait que l'histoire de la magie pourrait être l'un des sujets les plus fascinants enseignés à Poudlard. Si cela avait été enseigné par presque n'importe qui d'autre.

"Hé, Lavande, Parvati, attendez-moi!" Harry a appelé après les cours quand ils étaient tous sur le chemin du retour à la tour pour déposer leurs sacs.

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent pour le regarder courir pour les rattraper.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry?" Demanda Lavande.

"Avez-vous vu Hermione?" Demanda-t-il. "Elle n'est pas venue en histoire."

Parvati partagea un regard nerveux avec sa meilleure amie avant de répondre. "Euh, je pense qu'elle est toujours dans les toilettes."

"Et louper tout ses cours? Est-ce qu'elle est malade?" Demanda Harry.

"Euh, non, je pense qu'elle est toujours un peu contrariée", répondit Lavande.

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent. "Pourquoi Hermione est-elle en colère?"

Les yeux de Lavande s'écartèrent et suivirent Ron alors qu'il passait. "Je pense qu'elle a peut-être entendu quelque chose."

D'un geste rapide, la main de Harry tomba sur l'épaule de Ron.

"Hein, quoi, Harry?" Demanda nerveusement Ron en se retournant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hermione?"

Les yeux de Ron parcoururent le couloir. Pour une raison quelconque, il semblait incapable de croiser le regard de Harry. "Rien vraiment. Au moins rien que tout le monde ne pensait pas."

Harry laissa tomber sa main. Il avait été la cible de plus de railleries, commentaires et remarques sournoises dans sa vie dont il ne pouvait se souvenir. Ce sont souvent ceux qui lui ont fait le plus mal malgré les coups qu'il a pu prendre.

Il se retourna aussitôt vers Lavande et Parvati. "Quelles toilettes?"

"Les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage, près du couloir des sortilèges", répondit Parvati.

Sans réfléchir, Harry fit demi-tour et repris le chemin inverse.

"Mais qu'en est-il de la fête?" Ron a crié après lui.

-oOoOo-

"Hermione?"

Sa tête s'éleva au son de la voix. C'était faible et à travers les murs de pierre et l'épaisse porte de bois, sans parler de l'obligation de voyager aussi loin que la dernière cabine, il était presque impossible de l'identifier.

"Hermione? Est-ce que ça va? Est-ce que tu es toujours là?"

Cette fois, elle en prit plus en note. Elle pensa que c'était une voix de garçon. Et un qui semblait familier. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle l'ignorait. Cela aurait pu être des minutes. Peut-être des heures.

Son chagrin et ses sanglots avaient bloqué tout ce qui se trouvait en dehors de la cabine dans laquelle elle s'était barricadée. Les mots de Ron et les regards concordants sur les visages de tous ceux qui l'entouraient la hantait toujours.

"Ce n'est pas étonnant que personne ne puisse la supporter. C'est un cauchemar, cette fille."

Chaque fois qu'elle rejouait la scène, elle s'effondrait à nouveau. Ses sanglots résonnaient autour des toilettes. D'autres étaient venus et repartis et personne ne lui avait demandé si elle allait bien. Personne n'avait même essayé de savoir qui pleurait dans la cabine du fond.

Elle le savait maintenant plus que jamais. Personne ne se souciait d'elle. Elle ne leur manquerait même pas si elle n'était pas là. C'était comme si sa vieille école recommençait. Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans le monde qui se souciaient d'elle: ses parents.

Elle se sentait misérable depuis des semaines maintenant. Le premier jour dans le train, elle avait pensé que Harry et Neville seraient les premiers de ses nombreux amis. Mais ce n'était pas arrivé. Aucun des deux garçons n'était devenu son ami. Parfois, elle pensait que quelque chose commençait, mais…

Même ses propres compagnes de dortoir la détestaient. Lavande et Parvati discutaient et riaient sans arrêt, la laissant toujours à l'écart des rumeurs qui avaient attiré leur attention et lui jetaient un regard noir.

Et elle était censée rester ici dix mois par an, avec un bref sursis de deux semaines à Noël? Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne survivrait jamais pendant sept ans d'une telle misère et d'un tel isolement.

Frottant ses mains sur son visage, elle résolut de faire la seule chose à faire. Elle devait simplement partir. Rentrer chez ses parents. Retourner au seul endroit où elle savait qu'elle était aimée.

"Hermione?"

Il y avait encore cette voix. Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit venu la chercher. Sa curiosité l'emporta rapidement et elle décida de découvrir qui c'était.

Après s'être essuyée les yeux et s'être essuyé le nez une nouvelle fois, Hermione se dirigea timidement vers la porte. Tranquillement, elle l'ouvrit et regarda devant elle. Puis vers le bas.

Harry était assis contre le mur. Son sac était rangé à côté de lui et sa tête était posée sur ses genoux. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais à en juger par la faible lumière dans le couloir, elle sut que les cours avaient dû se terminer bien avant.

"Harry?" a-t-elle demandée doucement.

Sa tête se releva brusquement et elle haleta à l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts perçants.

**"Ungk"**

Le grognement combiné avec la puanteur révoltante soudaine obligea Hermione à tourner la tête vers la gauche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire tomba.

Un troll. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un troll. Quatre mètres de haut avec une poitrine et des muscles saillants. La tête de la taille d'un melon. La peau d'un gris maladif. Vêtu seulement d'un pagne en haillon. Oh, et portait une masse de la taille d'un petit arbre. Son esprit a tout traité et est parvenu à la bonne conclusion, mais juste à ce moment-là, son cerveau n'était pas en contrôle de son corps.

"Ahhhhh!" cria-t-elle en reculant.

Ses cris terrifiés résonnèrent autour d'elle alors qu'elle cherchait refuge dans la même cabine où elle avait pleuré auparavant.

Les pas lourds d'une demi-tonne la suivirent et elle se roula dans la plus petite boule possible.

Un fracassement effroyable directement au-dessus de sa tête annonçait que les cabines étaient en train d'être fracassées par un seul coup de masse du troll. Des éclats de bois claquèrent tout autour d'elle alors qu'elle relevait la menace qui la dominait.

Avec un grognement, la masse se releva et Hermione sut exactement où elle allait atterir- juste sur sa tête et elle ferma les yeux.

Mais le coup n'est jamais venu.

Une fois qu'elle osa lever les yeux au ciel après les avoir ouvert à nouveau, c'était pour voir le troll tourner en rond, avec une petite silhouette sombre et dissimulée qui s'accrochait désespérément à son dos.

"Hermione! Sors d'ici!" Harry grogna alors que ses jambes étaient projetées dans tous les sens et que le troll continuait à tourner, ses mains massives essayant de se débarrasser de la nuisance qu'était Harry.

Mais Hermione n'avait aucune intention de bouger. Elle était pétrifiée de peur.

Elle cria de nouveau lorsque le troll attrapa finalement quelque chose et le jeta au sol. Son cœur repartit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que du sac de Harry et non du garçon lui-même.

Des livres, des plumes et des bouteilles d'encre s'éparpillèrent sur le sol lorsque le sac se déchira. Des bandes d'encre brillantes éclaboussèrent les flaques et Hermione s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient fixés sur les ombres brillantes qui se mélangeaient.

Un grand pied gris est tombé sur l'une des nombreuses taches d'encre. Deux éviers ont été détruits alors que le troll tentait sans succès de se rattraper à eux avant de s'écraser, le visage en avant, sur les carreaux pleins au sol, les brisant en minuscules morceaux.

Une des mains de Harry sortit du cou du troll et sa baguette pointée du doigt.

"Plume locomotor!"

Hermione observa avec fascination une plume traverser la pièce et se planter dans le nez du troll.

Le cri de douleur du troll attira les mains d'Hermione sur ses oreilles dans une tentative désespérée de les protéger du bruit. Une main attrapa son coude et elle s'éloigna. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit un Harry très échevelé devant elle.

"Allons y!" a-t-il dit, en toute urgence.

Se remettant sur ses pieds, Hermione attrapa sa main et ils se mirent ensembles à courir par la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction traduite, voici venir le chapitre 8, maims avant ça, quelques réponses aux reviews**

**Pims10: En effet Hermione et Harry sont deux personnes plutôt solitaires. Hermione l'est déjà dans le canon à cause de son intelligence et Harry dans cette fiction par rapport aux abus subis chez ses tuteurs.**

**AEIO10: Merci à toi pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début =)**

**lololitaoe: c'est ce genre de détails qui m'a donné envie de traduire la fiction, je suis content que cela te plaise et j'espère que tu aimera tout autant la suite de cet incident avec le troll**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 8**

"Où étiez-vous tous les deux?"

La voix sévère du professeur McGonagall stoppa les deux premières années alors qu'une foule d'enseignants apparurent du coin du couloir vers lequel ils se précipitaient.

"Professeur… troll… toilettes des filles," respira bruyamment Harry.

Un regard perçant et percutant fut tout ce qui leur fut épargnée avant que les professeurs McGonagall, Snape et Flitwick ne se dirigent à grands pas, ou dans le cas de Snape, en boitant vers les toilettes.

"Ne pensez même pas à aller où que ce soit," lança le professeur McGonagall par dessus son épaule.

Harry et Hermione se rapprochèrent du mur alors que le professeur Quirrel les dépassait. Il leur jeta un regard nerveux alors qu'il tapotait son grand turban violet.

Hermione se laissa tomber contre le mur, tête baissée. Harry la regarda attentivement, essayant de voir si elle avait été blessée, mais ses cheveux touffus étaient tombés pour couvrir son visage de son examen minutieux.

"Hermione? Est-ce que ça va?" a-t-il demandé en douceur.

Un signe de tête était la seule réponse qu'il obtint et avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger à nouveau, il fut distrait par les enseignants qui revenaient.

"Et bien, je pense qu'il est assez sûr pour le moment de nous dire ce que vous pensiez faire dans les couloirs avec un troll en cavale?" Demanda les lèvres minces du professeur McGonagall.

"Euh, Hermione était dans les toilettes et ensuite ce troll a juste fait irruption et a commencé à détruire l'endroit", tenta d'expliquer Harry.

Le professeur Snape se redressa de l'endroit où il s'était frotté la jambe et regarda le professeur Quirrel avec un air renfrogné, laissant ainsi sa robe tomber pour cacher ce qui ressemblait à une grande marque de morsure à Harry.

"Je suis sûr que Monsieur Potter ici ne faisait que jouer au héros au lieu de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il semble avoir une propension à ne pas suivre les instructions", a-t-il lancé.

"Quelles instructions, Professeur?" Demanda Harry, confus.

"Tous les étudiants ont reçu l'ordre de se rendre directement de la Grande Salle à leurs salles communes, Monsieur Potter", a expliqué le professeur McGonagall.

"Oh, mais nous n'étions pas au festin," répondit Harry.

"Vous n'étiez pas au festin?" un professeur surpris grinça Flitwick, "pourquoi donc?"

"Euh," commença Harry, jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Soudain, Hermione se redressa. «Nous n'étions pas au festin parce que j'étais… j'étais… bouleversée et cachée dans les toilettes. Harry, je pense, est venu me chercher.

"Je vois," Les yeux du professeur McGonagall se rétrécirent. "Alors, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé au troll? Il était inconscient sur le sol avec une plume dressée dans le nez!"

"Euh, c'était moi, Professeur", admit Harry doucement. "Je l'ai vu aller dans les toilettes où se trouvait Hermione et je… je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai sauté sur son dos, puis il est tombé et j'ai utilisé le premier sort auquel je pouvais penser - le sortilège locomotor - et la plume est allée son nez et puis j'ai juste attrapé Hermione et nous avons couru pour fuir. "

Harry regarda timidement les quatre professeurs, seulement pour trouver différentes combinaisons de choc, d'incrédulité et de terreur pure et simple (de la part du professeur Quirrel, bien sûr) collées sur leur visage.

"Je serais morte si Harry n'avait pas agit", parla Hermione d'une voix aussi forte que celle que Harry l'avait entendue utiliser depuis le début du calvaire.

Le professeur McGonagall fut le premier à trouver sa voix. "Cinq points chacun pour ne pas être là où vous étiez censé être. Et Monsieur Potter, vingt-cinq points pour votre chance face au troll! Maintenant, si vous n'êtes pas du tout blessés, allez directement à la salle commune de Gryffindor, merci "

Harry acquiesça, essayant désespérément de contenir le sourire qui menaçait de lui apparaître sur le visage.

"Monsieur Potter? Je crois que c'est à vous," déclara le professeur Flitwick, en tendant le sac réparé de Harry, avant de se pencher. "J'ai réparé vos affaires, mais si j'étais vous, je penserais à changer de plume. "

-oOoOo-

Un boucan infernal les frappa au moment où le portrait de la Grosse Dame se balança pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffindor.

"Ils sont là!" S'exclama Fred Weasley (ou était-ce George?), la main tendue vers Harry et Hermione.

"Les héros du jour!" Déclara George, ou du moins l'autre jumeau.

"Les terasseurs de trolls!" Déclara Fred alors que son frère et lui s'approchaient rapidement.

"Quiconque a dit qu'une massue était plus puissant qu'une plume ..." dit George à l'air en général.

"N'a jamais rencontré ces deux-là!" Ils finirent ensemble quand chaque jumeau porta l'un d'eux sur leurs épaules.

Tout à coup, toute la maison de Gryffondor sembla se serrer la main, tendant la main pour leur serrer la main, les frappant dans le dos, applaudissant, sifflant, tapant des mais sur les tables et piétinant le sol d'effervescence.

Hermione sourit nerveusement et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Le pauvre garçon avait l'air abasourdi, comme s'il essayait de vouloir disparaître.

Finalement, ils ont été relâchés sur une table, où les jumeaux à tête rousse se sont laissés tomber, ont posé leur tête sur leurs mains calées et se sont levés les yeux rivés sur eux deux en adoration.

"Alors, dis-nous,Garçon-qui-a-survécu-pour-terroriser-les-Trolls, quel est le meilleur moyen de porter secours à une demoiselle en détresse?" Demanda George, provoquant une vague de rires et de sifflements dans la salle commune bondée.

"Et rappelez-vous, il n'y a pas besoin de passer sous silence les détails ou de laisser un détail de côté", a déclaré Fred.

Harry regarda autour de lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire.

"Mais comment vous pouvez déjà le savoir?" il a finalement demandé. "Nous sommes revenus directement ici. Nous n'avons rien dit à personne de ce qui s'est passé."

"Sauf les professeurs," le corrigea Hermione. "Et je doute qu'ils vous aient tout dit."

"Tu as raison, Hermione," répondit Fred.

"La grosse dame nous l'a dit," finit George.

"Ce que ces deux bouffons oublient de dire, c'est que vous vous trouviez tous à côté du portrait de Wendell the Weird lorsque vous parliez aux professeurs plus tôt et qu'il s'est précipité pour tout dire à la Grosse Dame", a fourni Alicia Spinnet.

"Alors, si vous avez déjà entendu l'histoire, vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'entendre à nouveau," déclara Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de se lever de la table.

Les jumeaux cependant, ne pensaient pas pareil.

"Oh, non, pas de ça, Hermione," déclara Fred en la repoussant vers le centre de la table, "nous voulons tous entendre l'histoire correctement."

Harry soupira en regardant autour de lui et en prenant une décision rapide. Mieux vaut en finir rapidement.

"J'attendais Hermione devant les toilettes des filles." Commença-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dedans qui t'a fait manquer la moitié du festin?" interrompit Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux, .

"Est-ce quelque chose que nous avons vraiment besoin de savoir, Lee?" a demandé Fred.

Hermione se renfrogna en regardant dans la direction du groupe de premières années nerveux.

"Je pense que ça pourrait être une conversation entre filles, les garçons," déclara Angelina Johnson avec force, et Hermione avait l'impression que les poursuiveuses de Gryffindor la prendraient de côté plus tard pour un mot silencieux.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," continua Harry, "un troll est soudainement apparu."

"Il était gros comment?"

"Comment un troll peut-il juste apparaître? Ne le sentirais-tu pas d'abord?"

Harry s'arrêta de confusion face aux questions qui lui étaient posées.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, il a continué. "Après qu'il soit entrée dans les toilettes des filles et que j'ai entendu Hermione crier, je devais juste faire quelque chose. Je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment. Je lui ai un peu sauté dessus et j'ai atterri sur son dos où je me suis accrochée. Et pour une raison quelconque, il est tombé. "

"Il a glissé dans l'encre des bouteilles qui se sont brisées après avoir déchiré ton sac", a fourni Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête pour la remercier de lui avoir expliqué ça.

"Ensuite, je venais juste de localiser ma plume et elle s'est enfoncée dans son nez," continua Harry.

"Ew, de la morve de troll!"

"Tu as toujours la plume, Harry? On peut l'avoir?" demandèrent les jumeaux avec impatience, recevant un signe de tête avide.

"Tu as utilisé le locomotor sur une plume au début de la première année?" a demandé Percy Weasley . "C'est une magie impressionnante."

Harry haussa les épaules, désireux d'arriver à la fin de l'histoire pour pouvoir sortir de la table et s'échapper dans son dortoir et son lit.

"Une fois qu'il est tombé, j'ai juste attrapé Hermione et nous sommes sortis de là."

"Et c'est là que les professeurs nous ont trouvés," conclut Hermione.

"Oui, comme nous le pensions," dit Fred en regardant son frère.

"Les héros ne peuvent tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'être des héros", déclara George avec un sourire.

"Euh, les gars, on peut descendre maintenant?" Demanda Harry.

Deux longs bras se tendirent pour ramener Harry et Hermione au sol.

"Allons faire la fête!" Cria Lee.

Les tasses ont été poussées dans leurs mains alors que Fred tenait sa propre tasse nouvellement acquise en l'air.

"Pour Harry et Hermione! Montrer à un troll en quoi consiste être un Gryffindor!"

-oOoOo-

Harry réussit à cacher son amusement derrière sa grande tasse de thé ébréchée. À côté de lui, Hermione fronçait les sourcils devant le gâteau et essayait de le ronger avec le côté de sa bouche.

Il savait par expérience que c'était probablement la meilleure façon de manger un des gâteaux de roche de Hagrid. En douceur, cette fois, il avait réussi à ignorer les gâteaux en faveur d'une mélasse que Hagrid avait préparée. Il n'y a pas eu d'amélioration dans cette cuisine non plus. Harry croyait fermement que son ami géant devrait abandonner pendant qu'il était temps et simplement prendre tous ses repas dans la Grande Salle avec le reste de l'école.

Mais alors, pensa Harry, il manquerait de passer du temps avec Hagrid. Et avoir l'occasion de voir d'autres photos de ses parents qu'Hagrid avait réussi à déterrer.

"Hagrid," demanda-t-il, essayant de se distraire des grimaces qu'Hermione était en train de faire, "quel genre d'animal se trouve dans le couloir du troisième étage?"

"Qui t'a parlé de Fluffy?" Demanda Hagrid.

"Fluffy?" Répéta Harry avant de secouer la tête. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que les grognements qu'il avait entendus derrière la porte verrouillée appartenaient à quelque chose qui pourrait s'appeler "Fluffy".

Hagrid écarquilla les yeux et se mit mal à l'aise dans son siège.

"Oublie j'ai dit n'importe quoi."

Harry attendit, regardant Hagrid, refusant de détourner le regard. Hagrid finit par céder.

"D'accord, tu n'as pas à me regarder comme ça," grommela-t-il. "Ouais, Fluffy est son nom. C'est un ... chien, à moi."

Harry regarda Fang et essaya d'imaginer les grondements qu'il avait entendus venant du grand chien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas le faire et pas seulement parce que Fang était le chien le plus doux qui soit, à la manière d'une baveuse, que Harry avait jamais rencontré. Il ne pensait tout simplement pas que Fang serait capable de produire un son assez profond.

"Un chien?" a-t-il finalement dit.

"Oui, un chien. Un gros chien, bien sûr."

"De quelle taille, Hagrid?" Demanda Hermione et Harry put l'imaginer se demandant ce qu'il était: pourquoi voudriez-vous garder un gros chien enfermé dans le couloir d'un château?

"Bien," répondit Hagrid à contrecœur, "avez-vous déjà étudiés les cerbères?"

Harry secoua la tête, contrastant avec le signe de tête nauséabond d'Hermione.

"Dis-moi, tu n'as pas de cerbère dans l'école, Hagrid," plaida Hermione.

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Au lieu de cela, son esprit revint à la marque de morsure qu'il avait vue sur la jambe de Snape après la défaite du troll et il savait juste que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le professeur de potions avait eu un accrochage avec Fluffy.

Une petite frappe nerveuse interrompit la conférence d'Hermione sur la quantité d'exercice dont un animal avait besoin par rapport à sa taille.

"Entrez," appela Hagrid.

La porte en bois fut ouverte pour révéler un groupe de petits visages effrayés.

"Euh, nous… nous nous demandions si nous pouvions parler… à Hermione pendant une minute," demanda Ron, nerveux.

Après avoir jeté un regard perplexe à Harry, Hermione se leva de sa chaise et franchit la porte. Harry se précipita rapidement pour la regarder de la porte.

Il semblait que Ron avait été nommé porte-parole. Tous leurs camarades de classe, sauf Neville, se sont regroupés derrière le garçon à la tête rousse.

"Euh, nous voulions juste nous excuser pour ce que nous avons dit l'autre jour", marmonna Ron.

Harry leva un sourcil. D'après ce que Hermione lui avait raconté, c'était juste un idiot aux cheveux roux qui s'était tellement moqué d'elle qu'elle avait fini par pleurer aux toilettes des filles. Il semblait que Hermione avait oubliée de mentionner quelque chose dans son histoire.

Lavande et Pavarti, Seamus et Dean hochaient la tête avec empressement. Dans le silence qui suivit, Harry les vit se bousculer nerveusement dans la poussière.

"Merci de vous excuser," répondit finalement Hermione.

"Peut-être que nous pouvons recommencer? En tant qu'amis cette fois?" laissa échapper Lavande.

"Oui, oui, je pense que j'aimerais ça." Sourit Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à vous, voici la suite de cette traduction, mais avant une réponse à la review du chapitre précédent:**

**lololitaoe: En effet Hermione est bonne joueuse, mais je pense que son envie de se faire des amis joue un peu sur sa décision. Elle a frôlée la mort quand même et elle aurait été en droit de ne pas pardonner.**

**le placard sous l'escalier**

**chapitre 9**

Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés alors que le balai de Harry filait à travers le ciel, Harry ne se tenant manifestement que par la sa volonté. Elle sentit un cri de peur et mit une main sur sa bouche alors même que son autre main se saisissait de son ventre. Elle était sûre d'être bien malade avant même que le match de Quidditch ne soit à moitié terminé.

"Pourquoi les gens jouent à ce jeu?" elle a gémi.

"Es-tu folle? C'est le meilleur jeu du monde!" Répliqua Ron en se retournant pour la regarder avec effarement depuis le siège à l'avant.

"Je suis né-moldu comme toi, Hermione, mais je suis avec Ron pour ce coup là," déclara Dean. "C'est incroyable!"

Hermione frissonna. Le match entre Gryffindor et Slytherin n'avait duré qu'un peu plus de dix minutes et c'était déjà le jeu le plus violent et le plus dangereux qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Quatorze personnes volant dans les airs sur de minuscules morceaux de bois, poursuivant après quatre balles, dont deux étaient conçues par magie pour rechercher et blesser autant de personnes que possible, était fou en ce qui la concernait. Et une fois que vous avez ajouté que quatre de ces personnes, y compris les imprévisibles jumeaux Weasley, avaient pour tâche d'aider ces balles de métal à se rapprocher des autres joueurs, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

À contrecœur, elle devait admettre que les habiletés de pilotage des six poursuiveurs et des deux gardiens étaient extraordinaires. La façon dont ils semblaient savoir instinctivement où ils se trouvaient, étant capable de passer le Souaffle sans même regarder, l'avaient laissés surprise plus d'une fois.

Pour Harry, au moins, elle avait été heureuse de voir qu'il était resté à l'écart du danger. Au moins pour la première partie du jeu. Il avait volé plus haut que quiconque et tourné autour du terrain, hors de danger. Mais ensuite, il avait plongé dans la partie la plus concentrée du match, à la recherche d'un minuscule vif d'or qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué.

C'est à ce moment que le gardien de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, s'est précipité vers lui, faisant en sorte que le minuscule balai de Gryffindor devienne incontrôlable.

Autour d'elle, les spectateurs se déchaînaient. Ils ne semblaient pas ressentir la même chose qu'elle.

Tout le monde était debout en un instant, rugissant soit leur soutien - les Slytherin - soit leur indifférence face à la tactique - tout le monde. Même Lee Jordan, le commentateur du match, hurlait des injures à Flint.

Si elle le pouvait, elle ferait sortir Harry de ce balai et le ferais aller sur un sol ferme et ne le laisserait plus jamais dans les airs. Mais elle savait que c'était simplement sa peur des hauteurs qui parlait, quelque chose qu'Harry ne partageait visiblement pas, du moins, à en juger par l'apparence de pure joie sur son visage.

Elle soupira de soulagement une fois que Harry eut repris le contrôle de son balai et reprit rapidement sa tâche de surveiller le match comme un faucon. Seulement pour que son balai commence à faire des soubresauts et à le secouer.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le balai de Harry?" Seamus a demandé.

"Il ne peut rien avoir de mal avec son balai," répliqua Ron. "C'est un tout nouveau Nimbus 2000. Il n'y aura rien qui cloche avec ce balai."

"Eh bien, quelque chose ne va pas," déclara Hermione. "On dirait qu'il essaie de le faire tomber."

Elle regarda, horrifiée, alors qu'Harry était secoué de cette façon puis de plus en plus haut par son balai incontrôlable. Autour d'eux, le reste de la tribune de Gryffindor se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur attrapeur. Les bras étaient levés et le pointaient. Des halètements, des gémissements et des cris d'indignation et de panique envahirent la foule.

Sur la tribune des enseignants, Hermione vit le professeur McGonagall debout, une main se couvrant la bouche alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry.

Les yeux écarquillés une fois de plus, elle vit l'une de ses mains se détacher et il fut frappé le visage en premier dans son balai. Avec une seule main, il était inévitable qu'il glisse. Harry roula maladroitement à sa gauche alors même que son balai se redressait sur la droite, l'envoyant tourner autour de son balai.

Pendant un bref instant, Harry perdit son emprise des deux mains et resta pendu à l'envers, avec seulement ses jambes enroulées autour du balai comme support, provoquant un cri d'Hermione. D'une manière ou d'une autre, même avec les mouvements de va-et-vient, il réussit à se relever une fois de plus pour saisir le balai avec ses mains.

Fred et George, avec Alicia, Angelina et Katie avaient complètement abandonné le jeu et tournaient autour de Harry, espérant de toute évidence le rattraper lorsque l'inévitable se produirait. Même Oliver Wood, le plus acharné des fanatiques de Quidditch, avait quitté son poste devant les trois anneaux et volait aussi vite que possible vers Harry.

Sans avertissement, les jambes de Harry se détachèrent et il resta suspendu avec ses mains. Hermione sanglota en regardant son corps se balancer sous le balai toujours secoué. Une main se desserra et elle put voir Harry baisser les yeux, mais à présent, il était trop haut pour qu'elle puisse voir la terreur dont elle était sûre qui devait être gravée sur son visage.

Une fois de plus, Hermione arracha son regard à Harry pour regarder les professeurs. Tous sauf deux étaient debout, des expressions d'horreur frappées au visage. Le professeur Dumbledore avait sa baguette levée, prête à lancer un sort pour attraper Harry, présuma-t-elle.

Mais le professeur Rogue et le professeur Quirrel étaient toujours assis, les deux yeux rivés sur Harry. Hermione se demanda si la bouche du professeur Snape était agitée, s'il n'avait pas offert une sorte de prière pour le garçon, ce qui n'avait aucun sens pour Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise tardivement qu'il devait inciter à un sortilège.

Un cri perçant provenant de dizaines de voix interrompit ses pensées et Hermione regarda à la vue d'un balai vide qui flottait tout seul. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir une petite silhouette tomber vers le sol.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, l'aveuglant presque de la vue de six silhouettes cramoisies et dorées convergeant vers Harry.

Dans un paquet massif, ils se heurtèrent et les yeux d'Hermione continuèrent à descendre, seulement pour se rendre compte que tout ce qu'elle voyait était de l'air vide.

En sanglotant de soulagement, elle étreignit Hagrid à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor avait attrapé leur attrapeur.

Des acclamations ont éclaté autour d'elle. Des sifflements, des applaudissements et des cris l'assourdissent. D'autres filles pleuraient de soulagement, tout comme elle et Hermione réalisa soudainement que toute la maison de Gryffindor n'avait eu d'yeux que pour l'un des leurs. Personne ne regardait le match depuis le début du drame.

Lentement, maladroitement, basculant d'un côté puis de l'autre, la masse de balais s'effondra vers le sol.

Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient encore à quelques mètres du sol, un corps aux cheveux noirs se leva pour se tenir à cheval entre les balais de Fred et d'Oliver. Puis, pour une raison étrange que Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre, Harry se leva simplement des balais se jetant directement au sol.

Hermione regarda, le coeur au bord des lèvres, tandis qu'Harry s'effondrait vers le sol.

Il atterrit maladroitement sur ses pieds avant de rouler encore et encore. Elle a regardé à bout de souffle alors qu'il se débattait à quatre pattes et commençait à tousser et à bafouiller avant que quelque chose se jetait dans sa main. Le silence de la tribune fut brisé alors qu'Harry s'assit sur ses hanches et tenait une petite boule dorée haut dans sa main.

Le vif, ce devait être le vif. Hermione ne savait pas comment, mais de toute façon, Harry avait le vif! En regardant le tableau, elle ajouta les 150 points supplémentaires au tableau un instant avant Lee Jordan.

"Harry a attrapé le vif! Harry a attrapé le vif! Victoire de Gryffindor!" sa voix amplifiée pouvait tout juste être entendue par-dessus le rugissement non seulement des positions de Gryffindor, mais également des positions de Ravenclaw et de Hufflepuff.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son siège, ses jambes gélatineuses incapables de la retenir plus longtemps.

Si c'était ainsi que se déroulaient habituellement les matchs de Quidditch, elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle pouvait supporter d'en regarder un autre.

-oOoOo-

Le stade entier a éclaté en pandémonium.

Partout où Harry regardait, les gens hurlaient, applaudissaient ou se moquaient ou couraient vers lui. C'est ce dernier groupe qui l'a soudainement fait paniquer, en particulier avec les expressions sinistres de plus d'un d'entre eux.

Ses coéquipiers de Quidditch ont été les premiers à le rejoindre. Tous les six riaient hystériquement de l'imprévu de leur victoire. Fred et George le tapèrent dans le dos et tentèrent de le soulever, mais menaient une bataille perdue contre les trois poursuiveuses.

Alicia, Angelina et Katie s'étaient jetées autour de son cou, le serrant dans leurs bras et l'embrassant sur les joues encore et encore au milieu de leurs éclats de rire. Pendant tout ce temps, Oliver le fixait, abasourdi, avec le plus large sourire sur son visage et ce qui semblait être des larmes aux yeux.

"Mais il n'a pas attrapé le vif!" Le capitaine de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, protestait contre la victoire. "Il a failli l'avaler! Ça ne devrait pas être permis!"

"Aucune règle ne dit que vous ne pouvez pas l'attraper dans votre bouche", a déclaré Madame Hooch, l'arbitre du match. "L'attrapeur de Gryffindor a attrapé le vif, c'est tout ce qui compte. Le résultat est valable."

Harry vit le regard menaçant que Flint lui lançait avec des poignards dans les yeux avant de se précipiter pour rejoindre un groupe de Slytherin comprenant un Draco Malfoy qui semblait imiter un vomissement en ouvrant largement la bouche.

"Monsieur Potter", Madame Hooch attira son attention alors qu'elle tentait de faire passer un message par le biais de la mêlée de Gryffindor, qui ne cessait de grandir. "Dès que nous récupèrerons votre balai, je le confisquerai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vérifié."

Oliver a blanchi de sa stupeur à la déclaration. "Mais vous ne pouvez pas! Harry a besoin de son balai pour s'entraîner!"

"Monsieur Wood," Madame Hooch renfrognée, "vous avez sûrement vu que le balai de Harry avait été ensorcelé? Il est impossible que je le laisse revenir avant que je l'ait démonté et vérifié complètement."

La réponse d'Oliver a été perdue lors de l'apparition de l'infirmière de l'école.

"Laissez-moi passer, laissez-moi passer," insista Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle tentait de dégager les trois filles de son patient potentiel. "J'ai vu votre chute et le saut imprudent que vous avez fait à la fin, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes-vous fait mal ou pas du tout? Pas de fracture, ni de tiraillement musculaire ni de courbatures?"

Harry réussit à peine à secouer la tête et à lui assurer qu'il allait bien avant que le professeur McGonagall ne remplisse sa vue.

"Monsieur Potter! Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot que de sauter ces trois derniers mètres au sol sans soutien? Aucun résultat de quidditch ne vaut de se blesser intentionnellement de cette façon!"

"Mais Oliver a dit…" protesta Harry.

En un rien de temps, la professeure McGonagall s'arrêta pour fixer le cinquième année étant le capitaine. "Wood! Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à ce pauvre garçon?"

Le visage d'Oliver pâlit sous sa fureur. "Euh, euh, j'ai peut-être, euh, mentionné que je, ah, je m'attendais à ce qu'il attrape le vif… 'quitte à en mourir'," finit-il faiblement et pressé.

"Quoi!" A explosée le professeur McGonagall. En un instant, elle l'avait attrapé par l'oreille. "Venez avec moi, Wood, je pense que nous devons parler un peu de vos priorités."

Juste avant de traîner le pauvre Wood, le professeur McGonagall fit une pause et se tourna vers Harry avec un petit sourire. "Bien joué pour avoir gagné le match", dit-elle avec un signe de tête.

La prochaine dans la foule de rassemblement créée par le professeur à sortir était une fille avec des cheveux bruns touffus.

Harry se figea et aurait reculé s'il pouvait à la vue du visage déterminé d'Hermione qui courait vers lui. Heureusement, Katie et Angelina étaient toujours bien placées pour la garder à une distance respectable d'elle.

"Harry, Harry, est-ce que ça va? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? Tu es tombé d'une telle hauteur et ensuite sauter ces derniers mètres…" demanda-t-elle précipitamment avant de continuer sans attendre de réponse. "C'était la chose la plus stupide, la plus folle et la plus idiote que j'ai jamais vue! Tu m'as donné la peur de ma vie! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir refaire ça! Promets-moi que tu ne le feras pas!"

Harry acquiesça avec force, non pas parce qu'il était particulièrement intéressé par quelque chose à promettre, mais plus parce que la détermination dans les yeux couleur chocolat d'Hermione lui criait que les conséquences d'une désobéissance seraient bien pires que de tomber de son balai à cinquante mètres de haut.

"Je te promets, Hermione, plus jamais je ne sauterai de mon balai après le vif," dit-il rapidement.

"Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé", dit Fred.

"Il est temps d'aller dans la salle commune", termina George.

"Gryffindor a gagné! Il est temps de faire la fête!" ils ont souri ensemble.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à vous tous, je post tôt aujourd'hui par manque de temps dans la journée, je ne vais pas faire plus de blabla, je répond aux deux commentaires et je vous laisse lire**

**lololitaoe: content que tu apprécie franchement cette traduction, ça fait plaisir à voir que les gens aiment l'histoire et la suivent régulièrement**

**cicidy: merci de ta review complète et donnant un excellent point de vue. Pour y répondre je te dirais ceci: Cette fiction a été construite en 7 volumes pour les 7 années à Poudlard, la première année se met en place très lentement mais des différences vont finir par apparaitre de façon visible dans peu de temps (quelques chapitres) pour ensuite à partir du tome 2 de commencer à totalement sortir du canon. Jespère que tu aimeras la suite de cette fiction et que ma syntaxe sera toujours aussi bonne lors de mes traductions.**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 10**

La vie à Poudlard s'installa dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus confortable pour Hermione que les deux premiers mois ne l'avaient suggérés.

A chaque leçon, elle apprenait quelque chose de nouveau, d'excitant. Elle maîtrisait constamment les sorts, les potions et les connaissances plus rapidement que tout le monde au cours de son année, mais, avec la présence de Harry à ses côtés, avait appris à se réfréner, au moins un peu, quand il s'agissait de partager ces connaissances avec ses camarades de classe.

Le fait que Harry l'ait sauvée du troll après cette leçon de sortilège désastreuse avait provoqué, sinon une bonne amitié, du moins un assouplissement et une politesse avec ses compagnons Gryffindors. Lavande et Parvati l'ont incluse dans une conversation occasionnelle de nuit dans leur dortoir. Et alors qu'elle pouvait dire que Ron ne pensait toujours pas beaucoup à elle, il réussit au moins à garder ses pensées pour lui.

Tout changeait, chaque petite différence signifiait maintenant que son temps à Poudlard était agréable plutôt que la torture qu'il menaçait de devenir, et ce changement revenait à Harry.

Il était son compagnon constant. Il était là à côté d'elle à chaque cours et à chaque repas. Ils marchaient d'une classe à l'autre côte à côte et, même si c'était à elle qu'il parlait le plus, elle parlait tout le temps. Non pas que Harry ait vraiment parlé de sa vie avant Poudlard, mais Hermione espérait que cela changerait avec le temps.

Elle espérait qu'il deviendrait aussi son partenaire pour les devoir et d'étude, mais cela n'était pas encore arrivé. En y repensant, elle ne savait pas où il faisait ses devoirs. Ce n'était pas la bibliothèque ou la salle commune. Elle aurait soupçonné sa chambre de dortoir, sauf que Neville était catégorique sur le fait qu'Harry n'était arrivé que juste avant le couvre-feu, et ce n'était que pour aller directement au lit.

Les disparitions de Harry étaient le seul grand mystère qui l'avait hantée alors que les semaines avançaient progressivement vers Noël. Dès que le dernier cours de la journée serait terminé, il se précipiterait et disparaîtrait pour le reste de la nuit. De temps en temps, il réapparaissait pour le dîner avant de disparaître à nouveau. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, son froncement de sourcils devenait de plus en plus profond.

Elle avait essayé de le suivre pour voir où il avait disparu, mais elle n'avait jamais été capable de découvrir son secret.

Elle savait que tout cela était dû à sa timidité innée. Il a absolument horreur d'être regardé. Chaque fois qu'il remarquait que quelqu'un l'observait ou le désignait, il se renfrognait, essayait d'aplatir ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice et se faisait plus petit tout en augmentant le rythme pour se perdre de la vue des autres aussi vite que possible.

Malheureusement pour Harry, alors que sa renommée en tant que Garçon-qui-a-survécu s'est quelque peu estompée dans les murs de Poudlard, il avait réussi à se rendre encore plus célèbre au cours de son court séjour au château. Mais alors, combattre et vaincre un troll de montagne de trois mètres et devenir le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle (et même un des plus exceptionnels), aurait tendance à le faire.

Tout cela mis à part, il y avait une dernière chose que Harry avait faite qui était encore plus importante, du moins aux yeux de Hermione. Il était devenu son ami. Son meilleur ami. Son premier ami. Et elle chérissait ce fait.

Elle essaya de ne pas le surveiller ni lui dire quoi faire, comme elle l'avait fait avec tous les autres enfants avec qui elle avait essayé de se lier d'amitié dans ses écoles avant Poudlard. Honnêtement, elle a essayée. Mais se cacher comme cela commençait à devenir trop.

Avant le début des vacances de Noël, elle avait juré de savoir où il allait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas sain de se cacher constamment - et avec tout ce qu'elle avait caché derrière des livres au fil des ans, elle savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Non, en ce qui concerne Hermione, il devait être avec les gens pour surmonter ses peurs et, en tant qu'ami, elle allait l'aider à le faire.

En plus, elle voulait vraiment un partenaire d'étude.

-oOoOo-

"D'accord, les enfants, mettez vos truelles dans le coin et tout surplus de bouse de dragon sur le tas. Pour le premier cours de la rentrée, je veux un essai de trois pieds sur les différents types d'engrais utiles pour la culture de plantes" Le professeur Sprout leur a demandé de retirer leurs épais gants de jardinage en peau de dragon.

Regardant son partenaire, Hermione se précipita pour suivre les instructions du professeur d'Herbologie. D'ordinaire, elle écrivait les exigences de la rédaction dans son agenda, mais à deux jours des vacances, elle n'avait tout simplement pas le temps. Elle aurait juste à compter sur sa mémoire pour se souvenir des instructions du professeur Sprout pour l'instant.

Comme prévu, Harry quitta la serre une avant même qu'elle ne soit revenue à la table pour récupérer ses livres et son sac. Cette fois, cependant, il n'avait pas autant d'avance sur elle que d'habitude.

Avec une précipitation qui faillit assommer Ron dans la pile de bouse de dragon près de la porte, Hermione se précipita sur le terrain hivernal. Une seule empreinte de pas dans la neige marqua le passage de Harry vers le château et Hermione le suivit.

Voyant sa cible franchir les marches de la double porte du château, elle rallongea sa foulée, pour s'arrêter juste devant la porte. Une fois encore, il avait disparu. Le couloir devant elle était vide. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le suivait.

Avec son sac rebondissant maladroitement à ses côtés, Hermione courut dans les couloirs où elle avait vu Harry les traverser à toutes les autres occasions.

Alors qu'elle sortait du couloir latéral, elle scruta la salle bondée et monta les escaliers qui menaient à la tour Gryffindor. Chaque personnage avec une cape noire a été rapidement évalué et mis de côté lorsqu'il a été découvert qu'il manquait une tignasse de cheveux noirs en bataille.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de monter les escaliers et de disparaître avant de sortir du couloir, elle reporta son attention sur la foule qui se trouvait devant elle.

Une masse de manteaux noirs tourbillonnait devant elle. Elle les parcoura tous, dédaignant et ignorant rapidement les capes à bordure bleue et la poignée de capes à bordure jaune et verte en faveur des Gryffindors à bordure rouge.

Ses yeux se balancèrent d'avant en arrière puis, dans une brusque pause dans la foule, elle aperçut une petite silhouette solitaire se tenant au pied des escaliers. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'elle l'observait en train de regarder la foule. Sa tête pivota d'un côté à l'autre alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement des escaliers et se rapprochait du mur derrière lui.

Une vague de mouvements la cacha soudainement pendant deux secondes, mais c'était suffisant.

Un léger soupir d'ennui lui échappa quand elle réalisa que durant ces précieuses secondes, Harry avait de nouveau disparu. Elle leva les yeux dans les escaliers, mais il n'était pas là. Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, elle scruta de nouveau le couloir, mais il était introuvable.

Il n'y avait pas de salles de classe à proximité. Aucune porte dans laquelle il aurait pu disparaître.

Fixant ses yeux sur le dernier endroit où elle l'avait vu, Hermione traversa le hall pour se tenir au pied de l'escalier. Elle se retourna et tenta d'imiter les derniers mouvements qu'elle l'avait vu faire.

Elle se souvenait, il se déplaçait ainsi, en copiant les pas qu'il avait fait vers le mur.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils une fois de plus. Le seul objet d'intérêt présent à proximité était une armure se tenant au milieu d'une petite alcôve, juste à côté des escaliers. Hermione le regarda fixement, ses dents commençant à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de la foule éclaircie derrière elle, Hermione fit la seule chose qui lui sembla logique: elle se baissa derrière la statue. Et haletant. Là, dans la pénombre de l'ombre des escaliers, se trouvait une porte minuscule.

Un sourire dément se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione.

-oOoOo-

Déposant son sac, Harry se laissa tomber sur la corde qui était devenue son siège à chaque fois qu'il descendait dans son placard. Avec un léger soupir, il tira le petit banc de bois qu'il utilisait comme bureau, en utilisant une main pour empêcher la plume de rechange et la bouteille d'encre qu'il conservait de s'envoler.

Avec le mouvement pratiqué, Harry prit le parchemin sur lequel il notait tous ses devoirs et nota la dernière mission du professeur Sprout, ainsi que la date à laquelle elle devait être réglée.

Une lumière soudaine lui monta la tête et il cligna rapidement des yeux à la silhouette se tenant sur le seuil.

"Alors c'est là que tu es en train de disparaître," déclara la voix d'Hermione.

"H ... Hermione?"

Il la regarda bouche bée quand elle entra, ferma la porte derrière elle et regarda autour d'elle. Après un moment d'inspection, elle attrapa un seau renversé, fronça les sourcils, l'entraîna plus près de l'endroit où il était assis, avant de s'abaisser rapidement et de fermer les yeux sur lui.

"Hermione?" Il essaya de nouveau par sa bouche soudainement devenu complètement sec.

"Oui, Harry?"

"Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" il demanda la première pensée qui lui vint dans la tête.

"Je voulais savoir où tu allais tout le temps. Alors, je t'ai suivi," répondit-elle joyeusement.

Harry continua à la regarder alors qu'elle regardait autour de la petite armoire.

Il ne faisait que quelques mètres de long et environ la moitié de large. Pour le moment, il était assez petit pour se tenir debout, mais Harry savait qu'il ne faudrait pas grandir beaucoup avant qu'il ait besoin de se baisser s'il essayait de se lever. Mis à part la bobine de corde, le tabouret, le seau et une petite boîte, actuellement remplie de rouleaux de parchemin, le placard était vide. Une torche unique qu'Harry s'était procurée dans une salle de classe inutilisée fournissait la seule lumière.

"C'est un peu… sombre et poussiéreux ici, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Hermione.

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Naïvement, il se demandait si le simple fait de l'ignorer la ferait partir. C'était sa place spéciale. C'est l'endroit où il peut s'évader et rester seul. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de le partager avec qui que ce soit. Mais alors, une armoire était le seul endroit dont personne ne voulait. C'est pourquoi il en avait reçu une toutes ces années.

Le silence s'étira et Harry, commençant à se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise et commença à jouer avec son sac. Il avait des devoirs à faire. Peut-être, se dit-il, s'il se contentait de travailler, elle comprendrait? Malheureusement, il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que cela se produise.

"Pourquoi ici, Harry? Pourquoi te caches-tu ici?" Demanda soudainement Hermione.

Sachant qu'elle ne ferait que demander s'il ne répondait pas assez vite, Harry soupira, la regarda et baissa rapidement les yeux.

"On se sent… confortable, familier", dit-il doucement.

En regardant à travers ses cils, il vit les yeux d'Hermione s'élargir puis se rétrécir.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Harry? Comment cela pourrait-il sembler familier?"

"J'avais l'habitude d'avoir un endroit ... comme celui-ci ... chez ... chez moi", dit-il doucement. "Personne ne m'a vraiment dérangé quand j'étais là-bas."

Espérant que cela suffirait pour répondre à sa question un peu délicate, il décida d'essayer de la distraire. Fouillant dans son sac, il sortit son devoir de métamorphose à moitié terminé, fouilla dans la boîte de parchemins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon rouleau et les plaça tous les deux sur son "bureau".

En feuilletant son regard entre les deux parchemins, Harry essaya de se calmer pour savoir où il se trouvait.

"Est-ce que c'est ton devoir de transfiguration?" Demanda Hermione. "J'ai fini le mien hier soir. Mais pourquoi en as-tu deux? Tu ne triches pas, n'est-ce pas, Harry?"

Harry glissa en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos s'appuie contre le mur sous la force de son accusation aiguë.

"Bien sûr que non, Hermione, c'est comme ça que je fais toujours mes devoirs!" il essayait désespérément de se défendre.

Deux mains rapides firent glisser le parchemin de son bureau entre ses mains. Harry regarda ses yeux parcourir les deux essais, les comparant tous les deux.

"Les deux sont ton écriture, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda lentement Hermione, le regardant curieusement. "Mais celle-ci", ici, elle a épanoui les devoirs déjà terminés ", c'est bien. Je veux dire, vraiment bien, Harry. Pourquoi le refais-tu encore?" Et là, elle regarda le parchemin à moitié fini, les yeux rétrécis une fois de plus. "Et cette fois pire? Tu serais chanceux d'obtenir une note passable si tu présentais celle-ci."

Intérieurement, Harry se sourit.

"C'est comme ça que je fais toujours mes devoirs," lui dit-il sans réfléchir.

Une fois encore, Hermione baissa les yeux sur les deux parchemins dans ses mains.

"Lequel allais-tu rendre?" elle a demandé avec méfiance.

"Euh," commença Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Tu n'allais pas… tu le fais, n'est-ce pas?" et cette fois elle avait l'air horrifiée.

Soudainement, elle jeta les deux bouts de parchemin et plongea la main dans la boîte. En pêchant une au hasard, elle l'ouvrit, leva les yeux dessus, se renfrogna et en attrapant une autre. Au moment où elle en avait vu une demi-douzaine, Harry sut qu'il avait des problèmes.

"Sortilèges. Potions. Herbologie. Tous les sujets sont ici. Tous les devoirs que nous avons eu jusqu'à présent cette année. Fait à la perfection", murmura-t-elle. Puis, d'une voix aussi angoissée qu'il l'avait jamais entendu utiliser, elle le supplia: "Pourquoi?"

Laissant tomber sa tête, Harry sut qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de sortir de ça. Hermione était son… amie. Il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Il aimait avoir quelqu'un qui voulait être autour de lui, qui voulait s'asseoir à côté de lui en classe et au déjeuner, qui était heureux de le connaître et de lui parler. Il n'y avait pas de Dudley ici pour la chasser. Et bien qu'il veuille la repousser et garder ses secrets, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Pas à ce sujet.

"C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fait mes devoirs… même de retour dans le monde moldu," essaya-t-il d'expliquer. "C'était toujours juste… mieux… à… chez moi si je m'assurais que mon cousin Dudley obtenait de meilleures notes que moi."

Harry regarda la bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrir et se fermer comme s'il y avait trop de pensées qui couraient trop vite dans sa tête pour que l'une d'entre elles ait une chance de s'échapper de sa bouche.

"Donc, tu obtiens délibérément des notes pires que tu pourrais avoir?" elle a finalement demandé.

Harry acquiesça.

"Mais ton cousin n'est pas là", fit-elle remarquer.

"Ça ne fera aucune différence," Harry haussa les épaules. "Ma tante et mon oncle vont quand même comparer nos bulletins de notes et s'attendre à ce que ceux de Dudley soient meilleurs que les miens, quels que soient les sujets abordés."

"Mais c'est …"

Quoi que ce soit, Harry ne l'a jamais découvert. Hermione referma soudainement sa bouche, attrapa les deux rouleaux de transfiguration, attrapa la main de Harry et le tira sur ses pieds.

"Viens avec moi", ordonna-t-elle.

L'expression féroce sur son visage détruisit instantanément toute pensée qu'il aurait pu avoir pour désobéir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de la fiction, pour répondre aux deux reviews en une seule phrase: Oui Harry va changer maintenant qu'Hermione a découvert son secret et oui c'était vache de la part de l'auteur de stopper le chapitre de cette manière, mais voici la suite!**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 11**

"Entrez," appela le professeur McGonagall en réponse au coup frappé à sa porte.

Elle regarda, toujours suspendue au-dessus des devoirs qu'elle avait corrigée, la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et qu'Hermione Granger piétine en tirant un Harry Potter clairement réticent.

"Miss Granger, pourrais-je vous demander de quoi il s'agit?" Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de la main de la fille qui tenait toujours le poignet de Harry.

"C'est à peu près ça," répondit Hermione, plaçant deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le bureau devant son professeur.

Le professeur McGonagall fit pivoter ses yeux des deux rouleaux jusqu'au regard déterminé et furieux d'Hermione, puis à Harry, qui semblait être dans une sorte de combinaison de terrifié et résigné et enfin à nouveau sur les parchemins.

"Veuillez fermer la porte et vous asseoir", lui dit-elle. "Et Mlle Granger, laissez M. Potter partir. Il n'ira nulle part."

Le regard strict qu'elle jeta au garçon renforça sa demande. Une fois qu'ils se sont conformés, elle a tourné son attention vers les rouleaux.

Au moment où elle avait ouvert le premier, elle reconnut instantanément qu'il s'agissait du devoir achevé du lendemain du jour où elle avait été assignée à son cours de métamorphose de première année. L'écriture minuscule et désordonnée ne pouvait appartenir qu'à M. Potter et elle soupira intérieurement alors qu'elle se préparait pour le travail à peine acceptable habituellement auquel elle était habituée du garçon.

Après les premières lignes, ses yeux se relevèrent et transpercèrent le garçon avec un air calculateur. Harry, cependant, refusait de croiser son regard, semblant plutôt trouver quelque chose sur ses bottes suffisamment intéressant pour retenir son attention.

En revenant au rouleau, elle le parcourut rapidement, s'arrêta, regarda une nouvelle fois Harry, puis le relit encore plus lentement. Soudainement, elle prit sa plume et apporta une petite correction à sa troisième réponse, puis une autre correction mineure à la réponse à la dernière question. Sa plume bougea une fois de plus pour marquer un grand "O" en haut du papier.

Se rappelant soudain qu'il y avait en fait deux rouleaux que Miss Granger avait placés sur son bureau, elle prit le second.

Une fois encore, le gribouillis désordonné de Harry était immédiatement reconnaissable. C'était aussi une copie du devoir qui devait être remis à sa prochaine leçon. Mais ce devoir n'était pas encore terminé. Et ce qui avait été fait, était exactement comme elle s'y attendait. Réponses à moitié réfléchies, définitions et exemples incomplets. À peine assez bon pour une note de passage.

"Je suppose que c'est ça", et ici elle fleurit le premier parchemin complet, "avez-vous essayé de tricher?"

Étonnamment, ce n'est pas Harry qui a répondu.

"Non, madame", coupa Hermione, ses cheveux touffus se balançant vicieusement alors qu'elle secouait la tête avec emphase. "C'est ce que je pensais aussi au début. Mais c'est pire que ça."

Le professeur McGonagall étudia ses deux étudiants.

"Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'expliquer ceci, Miss Granger."

"Oui, madame", répondit-elle. Le professeur McGonagall savait que cela allait être l'une des réponses à la longue haleine et à couper le souffle d'Hermione, comme elle le faisait en classe.

"Harry n'a pas triché. Bien, je dis qu'il n'a pas triché, mais vraiment, je suppose que ce qu'il a fait a été de se tromper lui-même. Mais je viens juste de le découvrir. Voyez-vous, apparemment Harry fait toujours ses devoirs deux fois. Cela fait des années. Même de retour dans les écoles moldues. Il le fait parfaitement la première fois, comme ceci "et ici, elle se pencha en avant pour puiser dans les devoirs terminés", puis il le refit pour que cela se termine ainsi. , "et ici elle tapa sur le deuxième rouleau.

Les yeux du professeur McGonagall se rétrécirent et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut battue par Hermione.

"Il dit qu'il le fait parce que c'est 'mieux' de le faire de cette façon pour s'assurer que son cousin obtienne de meilleures notes que lui", et elle se moqua de son ami. "Je pense qu'il veut dire qu'il a des problèmes avec sa tante et son oncle s'il réussit bien et même si son cousin n'est pas là, il a toujours peur qu'il se fasse prendre quand il rentrera chez lui si ses notes sont meilleures que les siennes". Son cousin. Même si Harry est ici à Poudlard et que son cousin est dans une école moldue. "

Pendant près d'une minute, le professeur McGonagall examina le jeune homme avant elle. Sa tête était toujours baissée alors qu'il refusait de la regarder ni à Hermione. Il avait l'air complètement vaincu, comme s'il était prêt à accepter sa peine, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Son esprit refléchissait, à ce jour, des années auparavant, où elle avait passé des journées à regarder la maison de la tante et de l'oncle de Harry avant qu'il ne soit laissé là. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait se rappeler de l'homme à l'air fâché et de la femme au visage de cheval, elle trouvait presque trop facile de croire aux conclusions de Mlle Granger.

"Est-ce vrai, Monsieur Potter?"

Un signe de tête de sa tête noire en désordre était toute la réponse qu'il donnait.

"Et vous avez fait cela pour tout le travail que vous avez fait dans ma classe?" elle a demandé.

Un autre signe de tête.

"Pas seulement en Métamorphose," dit Hermione. "J'ai trouvé un travail presque parfait qu'Harry avait réalisé pour les sortilèges, les potions, l'herbologie, l'histoire de la magie et l'astronomie."

"Et vous croyez que simplement obtenir" Acceptable "sur tout votre travail est assez bon, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Potter?" Professeur McGonagall a demandé.

Une inspiration haletante accompagna la main d'Hermione qui gifla sa bouche.

"Harry", haleta-t-elle, "ça ne marcherait pas. En passant juste, tu auras encore plus de problèmes à la maison."

La tête de Harry se releva, un regard interrogateur dans ses yeux.

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face. "Quelles marques pouvez-vous obtenir ici à Poudlard?"

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il répondait. "Optimal,Efforts Exceptionnels, Acceptable, Pauvre, Épouvantable et Troll."

"Et si vous devenez" Acceptable "dans tout, à quoi ressemblera votre bulletin de notes?" elle a demandé.

Le professeur McGonagall observa la couleur disparaître instantanément du visage de Harry avant de réapparaître lentement dans un vert maladif.

"Je pense que je vais être malade," gémit-il.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, le professeur McGonagall conjura simplement un seau et le poussa vers Harry.

Hermione, devina-t-elle, remarqua la confusion sur son visage et se retourna pour expliquer. "Dans le monde moldu, les étudiants reçoivent des notes allant de A à F, A étant la meilleure note. Si Harry devait rentrer chez lui avec un bulletin rempli de 'Acceptables'…"

"Ce que nous appellerions seulement comme la lettre 'A', a conclu le professeur McGonagall, imaginant le résultat de la confusion que ces moldus auraient.

"Monsieur Potter… Harry, que se passerait-il si vous reveniez de Poudlard chez vous avec un bulletin qui semblait être meilleur que celui de votre cousin?" elle a demandé aussi doucement que possible.

Elle regarda ses yeux s'écarquiller et s'élancer d'avant en arrière. La sueur brillait sur son front alors qu'il était agité et il semblait prêt à s'enfuir. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer qu'il avait déjà eu «des ennuis» pour avoir raconté à des étrangers ce qui se passait chez lui.

Sa réponse fut un simple coup de tête.

Son cœur s'est tourné vers le garçon et elle a souhaité pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais sans preuve, elle avait les mains liées. Ceci, elle a décidé, était quelque chose pour elle à examiner. Et quelque chose à aborder avec Albus dès que possible.

Pour l'instant, cependant, elle devait faire face à un élève peu performant, comme l'avait suggéré Filius il y a quelques semaines.

"Monsieur Potter, je vais faire trois choses", a-t-elle déclaré, en réussissant à capturer ses yeux et à les retenir. "Tout d'abord, en tant que directrice adjointe et chef de maison, je m'assurerai que toute correspondance de cette école vous soit adressée directement. Cela inclut vos bulletin de fin d'année. Votre tante et votre oncle ne les recevront pas ."

Le visage de Harry était d'un immense soulagement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsqu'ils perdirent un peu de la tension qu'il portait.

"Deuxièmement, vous ne recevrez aucune sanction pour vos mauvais résultats passés. Enfin, tous vos professeurs seront informés et je peux vous assurer qu'ils s'attendent, avec moi, à ce que votre travail écrit et pratique s'améliore considérablement. Une marque 'acceptable' ne sera plus considérée comme acceptable ", lui a-t-elle dit. "Comprenez vous?"

Harry acquiesça avant de retourner son regard sur ses orteils.

"Miss Granger," dit le professeur McGonagall, en regardant son meilleur étudiant actuel. «Merci d'avoir attiré mon attention là-dessus. Vingt points à Gryffindor pour les soins que vous avez apportés à votre ami. J'espère que vous réaliserez à quel point Miss Granger est une bonne amie, monsieur Potter.

Elle attendit, souriant intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit la tête de Harry se retourner et se tourner avec un sourire timide vers Hermione.

"Vous pouvez partir."

Le professeur McGonagall attendit qu'ils soient presque dehors avant de dire la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait depuis qu'elle avait lu pour la première fois les devoirs de Harry.

"Oh, et monsieur Potter, c'est le genre de travail dont votre mère aurait été fière", lui dit-elle, brandissant le travail achevé, la marque exceptionnelle étant clairement visible.

-oOoOo-

"Albus? Avez-vous un moment?" Demanda le professeur McGonagall en entrant dans le bureau du directeur.

"Certainement, Minerva, certainement", dit le vieux sorcier en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. "Asseyez-vous. Bonbon au citron?"

Minerva fit le tour de la pièce pour s'asseoir devant le bureau du directeur et prit un bonbon.

Albus Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil et posa ses mains sur son ventre, ses yeux scintillant vers elle. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"C'est à propos de Harry Potter."

À cela, le directeur se pencha en avant, l'intérêt évident dans ses yeux soudainement plus clairs. "Mr Potter?"

Minerva hocha la tête. "Miss Granger, très inquiète, et moi-même avons discuté cet après-midi. Il semble que le travail que Mr Potter a produit dans ses cours ne soit pas ce qu'il semble être."

Une vague de main a indiqué qu'elle continue.

"Je ne sais pas comment, mais Mlle Granger a découvert que Monsieur Potter sous-performait régulièrement dans toutes ses classes. En fait, il va même jusqu'à s'assurer délibérément qu'il ne produit et ne donne qu'un travail qui peut au mieux être classé comme 'Acceptable' ", elle a relayé.

"Êtes-vous certaine de cela?" A demandé le professeur Dumbledore. "Une fille de douze ans peut facilement se laisser égarer ou se tromper."

Minerva sourit faiblement à cela. "Pas cette fille de douze ans. Elle est la meilleure de ma classe et d'après ce que les autres m'ont dit, c'est la meilleure de tous ses classes. Filius a également remarqué quelque chose dans sa classe il y a quelques semaines."

Le professeur Dumbledore se pencha une fois de plus et tapota le menton pour réfléchir.

"Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle M. Potter ne donne pas de bons résultats?"

"Oui," répondit Minerva, le mépris à peine retenu dans sa voix. "D'après ce que le petit Harry a dit et la façon dont il a agi, je pense qu'il est juste de dire qu'il a été maltraité chaque fois qu'il surpasse son cousin. Je parierais même que ce n'est pas le seul cas qui le fait être maltraité à ce moment-là dans sa maison moldue. "

Minerva l'observa attentivement alors qu'il semblait étudier le plafond pendant un certain temps. Finalement, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir.

«Albus, je vous ai dit il y a tant d'années à quoi ressemblaient ces moldus. Êtes-vous sûr que c'est le meilleur endroit pour Harry? Il y a d'innombrables familles sorcières qui l'accueilleraient en un instant. En fait, moi-même…»

"Minerva, nous avons eu cette conversation plusieurs fois et ma décision n'a pas changé et ne devrait pas changer", a déclaré le professeur Dumbledore. "Être à Privet Drive avec sa tante et son oncle, ses derniers parents restants, est le meilleur endroit où il puisse être."

"Mais Albus, vous avez sûrement vu à quel point il est petit. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir pris un bon repas avant de venir à Poudlard pendant des années. Sans parler de son comportement," protesta le professeur McGonagall.

"Tous les autres membres du personnel se sont montrés satisfaits du jeune homme," lui rappela le professeur Dumbledore.

Minerva soupira, pensant à un certain Maître des Potions. "Pas tout le monde. Et bien que le garçon soit poli et bien élevé, il est incroyablement timide et craint le moindre soupçon de réprimande."

Le professeur Dumbledore laissa ces commentaires de côté.

"Harry n'est peut-être pas tout à fait ce que nous espérions être l'enfant de James et de Lily Potter, mais il est toujours en bonne santé, curieux et plein de vie, comme vous l'avez découvert vous-même lorsque vous l'avez mis dans votre équipe de Quidditch", a-t-il déclaré. . "Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de son éducation. Je suppose que vous avez vu que ses devoirs seront désormais à la hauteur?"

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça.

"Ensuite, nous faisons notre travail. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je vais me renseigner moi-même sur sa vie à la maison", a-t-il ajouté, manifestement en réponse au froncement de sourcils selon lequel elle savait qu'elle arborait.

Avec un signe de tête, Minerva se leva de sa chaise. "Merci, Albus. Cela me soulagerait beaucoup."

Elle ne vit pas le froncement de sourcils qui traversait le visage du directeur alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous, voici venir un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction, mais avant ça, un remerciement spécial à Cutiesunshine pour son nombre de review.****  
**

**Cutisunshine: je sais que ma traduction est assez, voir trop, littérale. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu de réponse du bêta avec qui je m'étais associé et je n'ai pas voulu retarder voir annuler cette traduction. Ensuite tu verras que cette histoire va assez rapidement sortir du canon, quand à ta question sur Dumbledore, je te laisse deviner son caractère pour ne pas spoiler ;)**

**lololitaoe: pareil que pour cuti ci dessus, je te laisse deviner son vrai caractère, mais vous aurez une réponse dans ce volume à coup sûr.**

**AEIO10: merci de ta review et voici la suite =)**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 12**

La seule chose que Harry redoutait depuis trois jours se produisit le matin lorsque le Poudlard Express devait ramener la grande majorité des étudiants chez eux pour Noël.

"Regarde Harry, Hedwige!"

Harry leva les yeux vers le point où Hermione pointait vers le magnifique hibou enneigé traversant le Grand Hall avec tous les autres hiboux. Ses grandes ailes la glissèrent gracieusement le long de la table des Gryffindor pour atterrir précisément entre les assiettes et les bols juste devant lui.

"Bonjour, ma fille," murmura Harry en lui offrant un morceau de bacon.

Après avoir hué doucement, elle a englouti sa gâterie et a allongé sa patte. Aussi vite qu'il put, Harry détacha le petit paquet et la lettre et les fourra dans sa poche. Un petit pincement affectueux au doigt plus tard, Hedwige décolla pour retourner à la volière et à une sieste bien méritée.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était, Harry?" Demanda curieusement Hermione en essayant de lui écarter le bras pour lui permettre d'accéder à sa poche.

"Rien, Hermione."

Un froncement de sourcils et une moue indiquèrent sa réticence à le croire. "Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à 'rien', Harry."

"J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié", dit Neville, "l'Express part dans une demi-heure et ma Gran va me tuer si je n'ai pas tout ce que je suis supposé avoir."

"Une demi-heure?" Cria Hermione en regardant sa montre. "Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher ma malle."

Sur ce, elle sauta du banc et sortit du hall.

"Merci, Nev, je ne pensais pas que quoi que ce soit puisse la distraire," dit Harry avec gratitude.

"Pas de soucis, Harry," sourit Neville. "Alors, maintenant qu'elle est partie, que contient le paquet?"

Harry se contenta de gémir et laissa sa tête tomber en avant pour se cogner contre la table.

-oOoOo-

Au moment où Hermione, Neville et tous ses autres camarades de classe qui rentraient chez eux avaient pris place dans les voitures pour les emmener à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Harry se précipita dans son dortoir. Au début, il avait envisagé de descendre dans son placard pour plus d'intimité, mais avec seulement Ron qui restait des premières années chez les garçons de Gryffindor mis à part lui-même, il pensa que le dortoir était suffisamment privé.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il prit le paquet et la lettre de sa poche. Ouvrant la lettre en premier, il lut aussi vite que possible.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Veuillez trouver ci-joint __**des pères fondateurs: La vie et l'époque des quatre fondateurs **__d'Ephaniah Davies et Le __**guide complet de la flore magique de Grande-Bretagne **__d'Angela Roustabout. Bien que Flourish et Blotts n'approvisionnent ni ne vendent normalement de plumes, j'ai, en tant que faveur spéciale, acheté et inclus une plume de cerf-volant à queue rouge._

_Pour redimensionner les livres à leur taille normale, appuyez simplement deux fois sur l'emballage avec votre baguette._

_Votre billet de banque Gringotts était précisément la méthode correcte pour garantir un paiement rapide et facile et je vous encourage à utiliser cette méthode pour tous les achats futurs._

_Pour votre plaisir, j'ai pris la liberté d'inclure une copie des livres actuels détenus par Flourish et Blotts à l'achat._

_En vous remerciant pour vos affaires,_

_Robert Flourish._

Sortant sa baguette magique, Harry tapota soigneusement le paquet de papier brun à deux reprises et observa ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'il était presque cinq fois plus grand.

Après avoir délicatement délié la ficelle et enlevé le papier, Harry admira la plume et feuilleta les deux livres. Un petit sourire et un signe de tête indiquèrent son approbation. Le catalogue, un petit livre presque aussi gros que les livres normaux, a été mis de côté pour une lecture ultérieure.

Quand il avait vu pour la première fois Neville assis tranquillement sur son lit il y a près d'une semaine, enveloppant quelque chose dans du papier de couleur vive, Harry s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'est qu'après un coup d'œil furtif qu'il s'aperçut que le papier vert éclatant était décoré de houx et de traîneaux en mouvement. Et puis ça a tilté. Neville emballait des cadeaux de Noël.

Il avait fallu à Harry près de deux jours avant que l'idée lui vienne qu'il pouvait donner des cadeaux de Noël s'il le voulait. Il n'en avait jamais reçu lui-même, mais Dudley en avait reçu des centaines pour les Noëls qu'il avait passés avec les Dursley. En outre, il n'avait jamais voulu faire un cadeau de Noël auparavant. Sa tante, son oncle et son cousin n'avaient jamais rien fait de bien pour lui et il n'avait jamais été enclin à faire quelque chose de gentil pour eux non plus.

Mais ici, à Poudlard, Harry s'était fait des amis. Deux amis en particulier. Et il avait voulu faire quelque chose de gentil pour eux.

Neville avait été facile. Il aimait l'herbologie et chaque fois qu'il parlait de la serre qu'il avait chez lui, son visage s'illuminait.

Hermione avait été un peu plus difficile. Un livre était facilement le choix le plus logique. Mais il ne savait pas lequel.

Quand il avait écrit à Flourish et à Blotts dans l'espoir d'obtenir un livre pour chacun d'eux, il ne savait pas quels livres demander. Ainsi, il avait simplement demandé au magasin de lui envoyer «le dernier livre sur les plantes magiques», ainsi qu'un livre sur les fondateurs de Poudlard, afin de compléter le livre préféré d'Hermione: _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Demander une plume rouge était un ajout de dernière minute. Le professeur McGonagall avait été si gentil avec elle lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce qu'il avait fait intentionnellement moins bien dans sa classe qu'il ne pouvait le faire, mais qu'il sentait qu'il devrait lui offrir un petit quelque chose pour lui dire «merci» et une plume aux couleurs des Gryffindors semblaient à peu près correctes.

Souriant pour lui-même, Harry remit soigneusement le livre pour Neville et le rattacha avec la ficelle et écrivit une petite salutation de Noël à l'extérieur. Puis, après avoir réfléchi pendant une minute, il sortit un rouleau de parchemin et enveloppa le cadeau d'Hermione. Utilisant un autre petit morceau de parchemin, il écrivit «Au professeur McGonagall, Joyeux Noël de Harry» et le fixa à la plume avec un morceau de ficelle de rechange.

Les trois cadeaux, ainsi que le catalogue de Flourish et Blotts, ont été rangés dans son coffre. La veille de Noël, il décida de les joindre à Hedwige et à deux des hiboux de l'école et de les envoyer.

Se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait, se demanda Harry sortit du dortoir avec l'intention de trouver les jumeaux ou, à défaut, de finalement céder à Ron et de le laisser lui apprendre à jouer aux échecs version sorcier.

-oOoOo-

Le matin de Noël est arrivé à Crowley. Une légère couche de neige était tombée au cours de la nuit, donnant à l'endroit une sensation de fraîcheur. Le sol blanc n'était marqué que par diverses traces d'animaux et les traces d'un randonneur solitaire du matin.

Dans cette rue particulière, les maisons étaient suffisamment similaires pour indiquer qu'elles avaient toutes été construites en même temps, mais suffisamment différentes pour montrer la personnalité des familles qui les habitaient.

Une maison en particulier, la numéro seize, était en retrait un peu plus loin que les autres. Elle était entourée d'une haute clôture avec une porte située dans une arche recouverte de lierre. La pelouse de devant était bordée par ce qui, une fois le printemps venu, serait une multitude de fleurs.

Mais étant au milieu de l'hiver et surtout du matin de Noël, personne ne pouvait être vu dehors.

À l'intérieur, cependant, la petite famille était réveillée et rassemblée dans le salon devant l'arbre de Noël. Des éclats de rire retentirent de la fille aux cheveux touffus alors que son père lui enroulait sa nouvelle cravate autour de la tête. En soi, cela ne serait normalement pas considéré comme amusant. Mais comme c'était une cravate magique avec un quartet de petits oiseaux jaunes volant autour de la cravate bleu foncé, et par conséquent autour de la tête de Dan Granger, sa fille avait fini par tomber de rire alors que même sa femme ne parvenait pas à contenir complètement ses rires.

Une série de tapotements a interrompu le plaisir.

"Est-ce que… une chouette?" Demanda Dan, complètement troublé par la vue de sa fenêtre.

"Hedwige!" Hermione couina, sautant et éparpillant du papier d'emballage dans tous les sens, pressée de traverser la pièce.

En un instant, elle avait jeté la fenêtre ouverte pour permettre au hibou des neiges de sauter à l'intérieur.

"Quelle chouette magnifique", déclara Dan, émerveillé par le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. "Je suppose que tu la connais?"

"Elle, papa. Et bien sûr, je la connais. C'est celle de Harry."

"Le garçon de la gare?" Demanda Emma en se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle avait vu un hibou si distinctif.

Hermione sourit à sa mère. "Tu te souviens d'Harry!"

"Mais qu'est-ce que la chouette de Harry fait ici?" Demanda Dan, interrompant la réponse de sa femme.

"Les hiboux sont la façon dont nous envoyons des lettres dans le monde magique", expliqua Hermione. "Je viens d'utiliser le système moldu de l'école parce que je ne pensais pas que vous apprécieriez les hiboux qui venaient à la maison chaque semaine."

"Ma chérie, si elles ressemblent à celle-ci, alors je pense que nous accepterions volontiers les lettres de hiboux", sourit Emma.

Se retournant vers Hedwige, Hermione remarqua un assez gros paquet attaché à l'une de ses jambes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Hedwige?" Demanda Hermione. "Tu dois être vraiment fatigué si tu as transporté ça depuis Poudlard."

Une petite plainte l'informa qu'Hedwige était d'accord avec son évaluation. Après avoir rapidement délié le paquet, Hermione se précipita dans la cuisine et revint une minute plus tard avec un petit bol d'eau et quelques lamelles de jambon qu'elle avait prises dans le réfrigérateur.

Hedwige se frotta doucement la tête contre la main d'Hermione avant de boire goulûment et de dévorer le jambon.

"Maman, papa, puis-je mettre Hedwige dans la buanderie avec la fenêtre ouverte pour qu'elle puisse dormir avant qu'elle ne revienne à Harry?"

"Bien sûr ma chérie," sourit Emma.

Les deux adultes se sourirent avec perplexité en regardant la magnifique chouette se mettre gracieusement sur le bras de leur fille avant que ceux-ci ne quittent la pièce.

"Bien, ma chérie, est-ce que tu vas ouvrir ton paquet?" Emma demanda une fois qu'Hermione était revenue.

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage de sa fille qui traversa la pièce en courant, saisit le paquet qui avait été laissé sur le buffet et se laissa tomber une fois de plus sur le tapis, les jambes croisées.

Contrairement à tout le papier d'emballage qui l'entourait de ce qu'il restait des cadeaux des Granger, le paquet brun terne entre les mains d'Hermione ne pouvait être considéré comme assez ordinaire. Mais pour Hermione, c'était comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait un cadeau de quelqu'un du monde magique. Et le fait que ce soit de Harry, son premier véritable ami, l'a rendu particulièrement spécial.

"Est-ce du garçon qui possède cette chouette?" son père a demandé.

Hermione glissa le morceau de parchemin plié sous la ficelle et le scanna rapidement avant de répondre.

"Oui, ça vient d'Harry", rayonna-t-elle.

Ramenant ses yeux au sommet du message court, elle le relut.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Joyeux Noël! J'espère que je t'ai offert un bon cadeau, je n'avais jamais pu offrir de cadeau de Noël à quelqu'un auparavant. J'espère que ça te plait, je pensais que ça irait avec l'une de tes lectures préférées._

_Poudlard n'est plus pareil sans toi ici. C'est vraiment calme et solitaire. D'habitude c'est comme ça que j'aime le mieux passer le temps mais je suppose que je viens juste de m'habituer à parler avec toi et Neville. J'aime vous avoir tous les deux comme amis. Je suis un peu coincé à jouer (et à me faire tabasser) aux échecs version sorcier avec Ron puisque personne d'autre n'y est et les jumeaux continuent de disparaître._

_En tout cas, joyeux Noël,_

_Harry_

Repliant la note, elle la posa soigneusement avant d'attaquer le colis. La ficelle prenait un peu de mouvement avant de pouvoir la retirer et quand elle découvrit la longueur du parchemin que Harry avait utilisé comme papier, c'était pour trouver un livre lourd qui tombait sur ses genoux.

Le ramassant et le retournant, Hermione haleta. _Pères fondateurs: La vie et l'époque des Quatre Fondateurs_ par Ephaniah Davies. C'était parfait. Et Harry avait raison. C'était le livre parfait à lire avec _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Un petit froncement de sourcils souillé son visage pendant une fraction de seconde alors qu'elle estimait que ce livre aurait coûté beaucoup plus à Harry que les quatre plumes et encres à couleur changeante qu'elle lui avait offertes.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, ma chérie?" sa mère a demandé.

Hermione leva les yeux d'où elle glissait la lettre de Harry à la couverture de son nouveau livre. "C'est un livre sur Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff et Salazar Slytherin, les quatre grands sorciers et sorcières qui ont construit Poudlard."

Se mettant à genoux devant ses parents, Hermione leur montra le livre et attendit avec impatience qu'ils le fassent rapidement.

Dès qu'elle eut repris son livre en sécurité dans ses bras, Hermione se blottit dans son fauteuil de lecture préféré, l'ouvrit à la première page et s'installa pour de nombreuses heures de plaisir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour en ce samedi, voici venir le chapitre 13!**

**Pims10: en effet il a bien choisit pour un cadeau**

**lololitaoe: je te remercie d'apprécier la fiction, j'ose dire qu'à partir de ce chapitre ça va commencer à bouger du canon un peu plus qu'avant, a mise en place étant presque finie, ça va commencer à partir dans la fiction pure.**

**Bon, le chapitre me parait court mais il arrive parfois des chapitres comme ça pour laisser l'intrigue se dérouler de manière plus fluide mais j'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 13**

"Par merlin, qu'est-ce que tu portes Harry?"

Harry leva les yeux du catalogue Flourish and Blotts, tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la porte du petit placard s'ouvrir.

"Hermione! Tu es de retour!" s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage.

"L'Express est arrivé tôt," l'informa Hermione en s'installant sur le seau renversé. "Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question: que portes-tu?"

Harry baissa les yeux sur le pull vert foncé avec l'éclair doré sur le devant.

"C'est un pull que j'ai eu pour Noël", lui dit-il.

Hermione le regarda d'un œil critique, son nez froissé par son dégoût évident. "Est-ce que ta tante et ton oncle te l'ont donné?"

Harry secoua violemment la tête. "Eux? Je ne reçois pas de cadeaux d'eux! Non, Mme Weasley, la mère de Ron, me l'a envoyé."

"Pourquoi?"

"Apparemment, les jumeaux lui ont dit que je n'attendais aucun cadeau à Noël et je suppose qu'elle s'est sentie désolée pour moi", il haussa les épaules. "Il est beau et chaud. Et ça me va plutôt bien."

Hermione hocha la tête, son esprit retournant aux vêtements laids et mal ajustés qu'il portait la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

"Je vois que tu as le livre. Tu l'aimes bien?" Demanda timidement Harry, ayant réalisé qu'elle se blottissait contre sa poitrine.

"Oh, Harry, c'est merveilleux. Il y a tellement de faits intéressants ici, pas seulement à propos des quatre fondateurs, mais aussi à propos du château," se dit-elle. "Merci infiniment."

"De rien," sourit-il. "Merci pour les plumes aussi, j'en ai besoin de nouvelles depuis Halloween."

Hermione sourit. "Je sais. Alors, dis-moi, à quoi ressemble Noël à Poudlard?"

"Incroyable," souffla Harry. "Le meilleur Noël que j'ai jamais eu. Tu aurais dû voir toute la nourriture! Et les biscuits! Wow! Et des pétards surprises avec un jeu d'echec et un chapeau d'amiral. Il y avait aussi de vraies souris vivantes, mais elles se sont échappées. "

Hermione sourit à son enthousiasme et à la façon dont ses yeux émeraude s'illuminèrent derrière ses lunettes. "As-tu reçu d'autres cadeaux?"

Harry acquiesça. "J'ai reçu des grenouilles en chocolat de Neville et attends de voir ça…"

Après avoir fouillé dans son sac, Harry tira une longueur de tissu soyeux brillant et le jeta sur lui-même.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé. "Est-ce …?"

"Oui," dit Harry en retirant le chiffon de sa tête afin qu'il paraisse flotter dans les airs. "Une cape d'invisibilité. Aucune idée de qui me l'a envoyé. La note disait juste que c'était à mon père et que je devrais l'avoir."

"Puis-je?"

"Bien sûr," répondit-il en tendant la cape.

Harry regarda Hermione admirer le vêtement avant de le jeter autour d'elle. Instantanément, elle a disparu. Un petit bruit de froissement de tissu était la seule indication qu'elle avait bougé avant qu'Harry ne se voie taper sur son épaule. Se retournant, il vit une Hermione souriante réapparaître et lui rendre la cape.

"Comment étaient tes vacances, Hermione?"

"Oh, c'était bien", répondit-elle d'une manière désinvolte. "Allez, sortons d'ici et allons nous promener."

La réticence de Harry était évidente et Hermione céda, s'assit sur le seau. Elle regarda son ami avec soin. Il avait la tête basse et il tripotait très longtemps son sac après avoir rangé la cape d'invisibilité.

Après la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui juste avant Noël et la façon dont le professeur McGonagall avait également accepté de l'aider à garder ses succès académiques loin de ses parents, elle avait pensé qu'il ne se retirerait pas dans le placard. Évidemment, comme c'était l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé après son retour au château, elle s'était trompée.

"Harry, pourquoi aimes-tu te cacher ici?" elle a demandé avec prudence.

Ses yeux se relevèrent momentanément avant de chercher à nouveau son sac. "Je t'ai dit pourquoi. C'est pour que je puisse faire mes devoirs comme je devais le faire."

"Mais tu n'as plus à le faire comme ça," lui rappela Hermione. "En plus, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que le professeur McGonagall ou moi-même te laissions t'échapper avec un travail aussi médiocre. Pas maintenant que nous savons de quoi tu es capable."

"Je ne suis pas si malin, Hermione," murmura Harry.

"Bien sûr que si, tu l'es! J'ai lu toutes ces feuilles de devoirs que tu as cachées dans cette boîte. Tu aurais dû avoir des optimal ou des efforts exceptionnel à toutes les matières. Nous devons juste travailler sur ton travail pratique pour au même niveau. "

Hermione vit les yeux d'Harry se poser sur elle avant qu'une profonde rougeur pourpre ne se répande sur son visage. Ses yeux se plissèrent et l'image d'une plume courut sur le sol et souleva le nez d'un troll qui brillait devant ses yeux.

"As-tu caché cela aussi?" elle a bafouillé avec indignation. "Harry! Comment as-tu pu?"

"Tu sais pourquoi," répondit-il doucement.

"Ce n'est plus un problème. À partir de maintenant, tu vas faire de ton mieux. Je veux voir à quel point tu es bon. Je parie que si tu y réfléchis bien, tu serais meilleur que moi."

De façon inattendue, Harry rigola. Cela a commencé comme un rire et a grandi progressivement. Hermione regarda. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire avant et pour une raison quelconque, elle voulait qu'il recommence.

"Personne n'est aussi bon que toi, Hermione," réussit finalement Harry.

Une petite vague de fierté l'envahit et, cette fois, c'était elle qui rougissait.

"Je te parie que tu l'es," dit-elle, puis, inspirée par l'inspiration, elle continua. "En fait, je te parie que tu peux me battre dans tous les domaines."

Le grognement d'incrédulité de Harry ne l'arrêta pas. Elle savait qu'il y avait un moyen de le motiver et si c'est ce qu'il fallait pour le faire fonctionner comme il le devrait, alors elle décida de le faire. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas que sa peur de réussir réussisse à l'arrêter.

"Si tu me bats dans au moins un test dans chaque matière, je te laisserai m'apprendre à piloter correctement un balai."

Cela fit se figer Harry. Même s'il savait qu'Hermione avait réussi les leçons de pilotage de Madame Hooch, cela avait été très proche. Tout le monde connaissait sa peur des hauteurs et son aversion même pour aller sur un balai, sans parler d'essayer de le faire voler.

"Deal", acquiesça-t-il en tendant la main.

Après avoir tremblé, Hermione tenta une nouvelle fois de faire sortir Harry du placard.

"Allez, allons à la bibliothèque pour étudier", dit-elle.

Une fois encore, Harry refusa de croiser son regard.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être dehors?" Demanda-t-elle, commençant à s'énerver de sa réticence.

Il déglutit, détourna le regard, regarda en arrière, détourna le regard et finit par parler en quelque chose qui commençait à peine à dépasser un murmure.

"Tout le monde me regarde et me montre toujours. Depuis que Hagrid m'a emmené au Chaudron Baveur le jour de mon anniversaire," continua-t-il. "Tout le pub se pressait autour et voulait me serrer la main et me tapoter dans le dos et ils n'arrêtaient pas d'aller et venir et", il s'arrêta pour secouer la tête ", et quand nous sommes allés dans Diagon Alley, la situation a empiré Tout le monde regarde ma cicatrice stupide et tombe sur lui-même juste parce que je suis «le garçon qui a survécu»!

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire de toute façon? Je suis célèbre parce qu'un sorcier diabolique fou a tué mes parents mais ne pouvait pas me tuer? Ils me disent que j'ai arrêté une guerre. Une guerre que je ne peux même pas imaginer! Et mes parents sont morts! Je ne me souviens même pas d'eux, je n'en sais rien du tout.

"Hagrid m'a montré quelques images. Ce sont les premières photos de mes parents que j'ai jamais vues! Qui veut être célèbre, regardé, pointé et que l'on parle derrière son dos à cause de cela? Et c'est juste pire depuis que je suis à l'école. Tout le monde sait qui je suis! Tout le monde sait tout sur moi! Je parie que je suis le moins au courant de moi! C'est le seul endroit où j'ai eu à échapper. Personne ne le sait. Personne, sauf toi. "

Hermione regarda fixement, ses mains couvrant sa bouche, des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé ce que cela devait être pour Harry. Elle savait à quoi ressemblait l'école et comment il essayait toujours de s'échapper, de se cacher. Pour la première fois, elle pensa avoir une idée de ce qu'il ressentait. D'abord être maltraité à la maison et découvrir maintenant qu'il est célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Son cœur s'est brisé pour lui.

"Je suppose que ça ne m'a pas aidé que je t'ai sauvé de ce troll et que je sois ensuite devenu le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle", dit amèrement Harry. "J'ai juste donné à chacun encore plus de raisons de me regarder."

"Je t'aiderai, Harry, si tu me laisses faire," déclara doucement Hermione.

Il la regarda, surpris de constater qu'elle était toujours là après son explosion. Il avait failli crier à la fin.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je vais t'aider à trouver des informations sur toi même. J'ai lu certains livres et je suis sûr que nous pourrons apprendre des choses sur tes parents. Peut-être que si nous cherchons assez, nous pouvons découvrir d'autres choses, comme comment tes grands-parents étaient et où ils vivaient, des trucs comme ça. "

"Tu ferais vraiment ça?" il a demandé, merveille dans sa voix.

Hermione lui sourit. "Oui, Harry."

"Merci", dit-il simplement, en essuyant son bras sur son visage pour bannir les larmes aux yeux.

"Pourquoi ne pas aller à la bibliothèque maintenant et voir si on peut y trouver d'anciens registres scolaires avec tes parents", suggéra Hermione.

"D'accord, j'aimerais bien ça," répondit Harry en attrapant son sac.

-oOoOo-

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore arpenta les couloirs de Poudlard avec plaisir en voyant l'exubérance de ses étudiants après leur retour de congé de deux semaines à Noël. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait et parlait à l'un ou à l'autre, posant des questions sur leur Noël de cette manière de grand-père qu'il avait si soigneusement cultivée.

En tournant un coin non loin de la bibliothèque, il tomba sur un spectacle inattendu et pourtant gratifiant. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, à lunettes, marchait vers lui accompagné de la sorcière née de Moldus aux cheveux touffus avec laquelle il était si souvent vu. Mais ce qui attira particulièrement l'attention d'Albus, c'est le pull vert foncé avec l'éclair doré que portait Harry.

"Quel pull saisissant", remarqua-t-il une fois que les deux premières années le rejoignirent. "Si je ne me trompe pas, cela semble être l'œuvre de Molly Weasley."

Harry lui sourit timidement. "Merci, Monsieur. Mme Weasely me l'a envoyé pour Noël."

"Merveilleux, merveilleux", entonna le professeur Dumbledore. "Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous aviez encore eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Mrs Weasley."

"Non, monsieur, je ne l'ai pas fait," répondit Harry. "C'était l'idée de Fred et George. Ils ont demandé à leur mère de me l'envoyer."

"Excellent, Monsieur Potter. Cela fait toujours chaud au cœur de ce vieil enseignant de voir se nouer des amitiés", répondit-il, scintillant des yeux.

Le professeur Dumbledore nota la façon dont Harry partagea un regard avec la fille à ses côtés. Elle tourna à son tour son regard de l'entrée de la bibliothèque sur Harry.

"Je vois que vous allez tous les deux à la bibliothèque pour étudier avant que les cours ne reprennent demain, alors je vous laisse partir. Passez une bonne soirée, monsieur Potter, Miss Granger."

"Merci, Monsieur," répondit Hermione.

"Vous aussi, Monsieur", sourit Harry.

Albus résista à l'envie de se retourner et de regarder les deux quand ils passèrent devant lui, continuant plutôt sur son propre chemin dans le couloir. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il contemplait ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il avait été très ennuyé que Molly ait manqué l'occasion de rencontrer Harry à King's Cross et de commencer l'amitié qu'il espérait avoir pour Harry et le plus jeune des garçons Weasley. Mais peu importe, peu importe. Il semblait que l'amitié de Harry avec le clan Weasley commençait de toute façon, même si de manière inattendue.

Albus réfléchit à ses projets et les jugea dignes de continuer. Harry reviendrait chez sa tante et son oncle pour les vacances scolaires et, le moment venu, il pourrait penser que le jumeau aurait besoin de surveiller le garçon et de l'emmener au Terrier pour une partie des vacances. .

Et une fois là-bas, l'instinct maternel de Molly prendrait le dessus et avec la bonne suggestion ou deux, la partie simple mais finalement tragique de Harry dans le destin du monde sorcier commencerait - guidée, bien sûr, par le sage le plus puissant et le plus sage du monde: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous et surtout Joyeux Noël! Le hasard du calendrier fait que je vous offre un chapitre aujourd'hui de cette traduction.**

**Un peu plus court comme chapitre aujourd'hui mais espérant qu'il vous plaise tout de même.**

**pims10 et cutiesunshine: Oui Dumbledore est manipulateur mais ce n'est pas le pire de ce qu'il va faire dans cette fiction, je vous laisse découvrir en temps et en heure ce qu'il fera ;)**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 14**

La table ronde à l'arrière de la bibliothèque était jonchée de livres. Mais ce n'étaient pas des livres ordinaires, c'étaient des registres de Poudlard. Chacun était recouvert d'un cuir noir velouté, le blason de Poudlard centré sur le devant et l'année en relief d'or.

Cela avait pris longtemps à Harry et Hermione avant qu'ils soient capables de trouver le premier des sept qu'ils cherchaient. Chaque page devait être étudiée avec soin, car si les légendes et le texte remplissaient plus de la moitié de chaque livre, c'étaient les photos qui nécessitaient le plus d'attention.

Les photos sorcières différaient de leurs homologues moldus sur un point principal: des photos sorcières bougeaient comme si cinq à dix secondes avaient été retirées de l'essence de ceux qui avaient été photographiés. Et bien sûr, parfois, la personne photographiée sortait complètement de son image.

Hermione fut la première à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait - une fille, peut-être en quatrième ou cinquième année, avec des cheveux roux et des yeux verts saisissants que Hermione n'avait jamais vus que pour une autre personne.

"Harry! Est-ce ta mère?" elle a respiré.

Le registre a été retiré des mains si rapidement que Hermione a failli être tirée sur la table. Elle regarda les yeux de son ami s'illuminer et il acquiesça vigoureusement.

"Ouais, c'est ça! C'est ma mère. Elle ressemble à la photo que Hagrid m'a montrée," répondit-il.

Avec hésitation, Harry tendit la main et caressa d'un doigt les joues de sa mère, ses yeux brillant de larmes que Hermione était certaine de refuser de verser. Après avoir cligné des yeux furieusement pendant quelques minutes, il commença à tourner les pages, regardant fixement toutes les photos qu'il pouvait voir.

Soudainement, il haleta et poussa le livre sous le nez de Hermione.

"Hagrid m'a aussi montré cette photo," dit Harry avec impatience en désignant un groupe de quatre garçons, les bras croisés autour des épaules, alors qu'ils riaient d'une plaisanterie oubliée.

"C'était la cinquième année de mes parents," continua Harry, ses yeux verts étincelants. "Hagrid a dit qu'elle avait été prise juste après un petit-déjeuner où d'une manière ou d'une autre toutes les robes des Slytherin étaient devenues d'un rose horrible avec de minuscules serpents noirs rampant tout autour d'elles. Personne n'a jamais su comment c'était fait et même si aucun des professeurs ne pouvait le prouver, toute l'école savait que mon père et ses amis l'avaient fait.

"Apparemment, il a fallu au professeur Slughorn, qui était le maître des potions et le chef de la maison Slytherin, à ce moment-là, toute la matinée à rendre toutes ses robes noires à nouveau. Hagrid a dit que mon père et ses amis faisaient toujours des farces comme ça. Au fait qu'il parlait, je pense qu'ils étaient encore plus grands farceurs que Fred et George. "

"Comment s'appelaient-ils?" Demanda Hermione.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew," répondit Harry en montrant chacun d'eux comme ils avaient été nommés.

Hermione hocha la tête. "Nous chercherons aussi leurs noms, alors."

Alors qu'elle parcourait les annuaires pour trouver les six autres qui correspondaient au temps passé par le parent d'Harry à Poudlard, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Les yeux de Harry étaient fixés sur le garçon qui ressemblait presque à une copie carbone un peu plus âgée de lui-même: les mêmes cheveux noirs en désordre, les mêmes lunettes rondes, le même sourire malicieux. Seule la couleur de leurs yeux était différente - marron pour James et vert pour Harry.

Les émotions lui traversèrent le visage plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait l'identifier et elle tenta d'imaginer ce que cela pouvait être de ne rien savoir de ses propres parents. Avec un hochement de tête, elle admit sa défaite.

"Hagrid t'a-t-il raconté beaucoup d'histoires à propos de tes parents?" elle a demandé.

"Quelques-unes. Il a reconnu qu'il en sait beaucoup plus, cependant. Je pense que je devrai bientôt aller prendre le thé avec lui et le convaincre de m'en dire davantage."

Après avoir remis les registres inutiles à leur place, Hermione rassembla les derniers et se leva.

"Allez, Harry, c'est presque le couvre-feu. Nous les regarderons dans la salle commune."

Avec un signe de tête, il se leva, le registre qu'il tenait soigneusement tenu avec un doigt marquant la page où se trouvait la photo de son père et une autre où il pourrait retrouver sa mère.

"Harry, pourrais-je emprunter Hedwige pour envoyer une lettre à ma mère et à mon père?" Demanda Hermione en revenant à la tour Gryffindor.

"Bien sûr, Hermione. À tout moment. Je suis sûr que Hedwig aimerait avoir la chance de voler. Je n'ai jamais vraiment de travail à faire pour elle," répondit-il.

-oOoOo-

"Veuillez remettre vos devoirs au bout des rangées et les passer à l'avant", a indiqué le professeur McGonagall.

Après un brouillon de papier, deux piles ont été envoyées dans la pièce pour atterrir proprement sur le bureau du professeur.

"Maintenant, veuillez ranger vos livres, il est temps de voir combien vous avez tous oublié pendant les vacances de Noël", a déclaré le professeur McGonagall en lançant sa baguette sur une seconde pile, envoyant une feuille pour atterrir proprement devant chaque élève.

Un gémissement fort attira son attention.

"Y a-t-il un problème, Monsieur Weasley?"

"Un test le premier jour de notre retour?" Questionna Ron, provoquant la désapprobation des lèvres du professeur McGonagall et lui permettant de changer d'avis instantanément. "Cela me semble être une bonne idée."

"Je suis content d'entendre ça. Vous avez trente minutes. Commencez."

Le cœur de Harry battit à tout rompre lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur la feuille de test. Une combinaison de questions de type dissertation, de questions à choix multiples et de réponses aux questions posées. Il détestait les choix multiples. Il n'avait jamais complètement trouvé le moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne se retrouverait qu'avec un score moyen.

Avec un profond soupir, il se mit au travail. Trois questions après, un léger mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Levant les yeux, il trouva Hermione délibérément ne regardant pas dans sa direction, pas qu'il sache comment il savait que c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Sa lèvre inférieure était coincée entre ses dents, comme si elle réfléchissait profondément à son papier de test ou combattait l'envie de dire quelque chose d'important.

Un deuxième mouvement, cette fois-ci du devant de la classe, lui fit tourner les yeux. Le professeur McGonagall faisait les cent pas dans la salle en attendant que le test soit terminé. Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer qu'elle était curieuse de savoir à quel point ses élèves se souvenaient de tout ce qu'elle leur avait enseigné au premier trimestre.

Les deux visions ensemble, Hermione et le Professeur McGonagall, bloquèrent le souffle de Harry dans sa gorge. Comme si c'était hier, il se souvint des trois dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall juste avant le début des vacances. Il se souvint de la colère d'Hermione et de l'indignation du professeur McGonagall devant la façon dont il avait délibérément bâclé son travail en classe.

Et puis il se souvint du "O" que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné pour ses derniers devoirs et du pari que Hermione avait fait avec lui.

Délibérément, Harry prit son papier de test et le déchira en deux.

Le son provoqua des halètements de ceux qui l'entouraient et fit claquer la tête du professeur McGonagall à l'instant même avant qu'il ne lève la main.

"Puis-je avoir un autre papier pour pouvoir recommencer?" Harry demanda à l'instant que le professeur McGonagall se pencha sur son bureau. "Je ne suis pas content des réponses que je déposais."

Une expression ravie apparut sur le visage habituellement sévère de son professeur lorsqu'elle matérialisa un nouveau test pour lui. "On ne vous laissera pas plus de temps, Monsieur Potter", prévint-elle.

"Je comprends," répondit-il. "Merci."

Instantanément, il baissa la tête et sa plume commença à gratter les réponses aussi vite que possible.

-oOoOo-

"Monsieur Potter, puis-je vous voir un instant?" Le professeur McGonagall a demandé pendant que la classe préparait leur sac avant d'aller déjeuner.

Harry se rassit en essayant de son mieux de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Peu de temps après, les bruits autour de la porte ont disparu et le professeur McGonagall s'est approché. Il la vit lever les yeux et soupirer légèrement.

"Oui, Mlle Granger, si Monsieur Potter le permet, vous pouvez rester aussi."

Harry regarda autour de lui dans les yeux inquisiteurs de la fille qui attendait près de la porte. À son signe de tête, elle se précipita sur le siège à côté de lui.

"Monsieur Potter… Harry, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez déchiré votre feuille de test et en avez demandé une autre?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Hermione assise à côté de lui puis à son professeur.

"Je ne faisais pas mon meilleur travail", répondit-il finalement dans un quasi murmure.

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête une fois, comme si elle s'attendait à cette réponse.

"Cinq points à Gryffindor, Monsieur Potter, pour avoir finalement compris cela", dit-elle. "Maintenant, allons-nous voir exactement quelle note exacte vous méritez?"

Harry n'était pas trop sûr de cette idée, mais avec Hermione et le professeur McGonagall qui le regardaient avec espoir, il fut obligé d'acquiescer de la tête. En quelques secondes, la pile de papiers de test était entre les mains du professeur McGonagall et elle les parcourait pour trouver les siens.

Il baissa la tête et ses yeux traquèrent le motif sur le vieux bureau en bois alors qu'une plume égratignait son papier. Dans un délai beaucoup plus court que prévu, la plume fut placée sur le bureau en face de lui.

"Monsieur Potter," déclara fermement le professeur McGonagall, faisant glisser ses yeux vers le haut avec peur. "Bien que vous n'ayez pas eu trente minutes pour terminer votre test, je constate que vous avez réussi à répondre à toutes les questions. Et je suis très heureuse de vous dire que, même si toutes vos réponses ne sont pas aussi détaillées j'aurais aimé, vous vous êtes facilement mérité un "optimal". "

Harry leva les yeux sous le choc, ses yeux s'étant encore baissés sur le bureau en face de lui. Clignant rapidement des yeux, il regarda le professeur McGonagall, puis une Hermione rayonnante, puis de nouveau vers le professeur McGonagall.

"Êtes-vous sûr?" il a finalement réussi.

"Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter. 97% est un résultat exceptionnel", sourit-elle.

"Pourriez-vous ... pourriez-vous aussi noter celle d'Hermione?" Il a demandé.

Les yeux du professeur McGonagall se rétrécirent légèrement avant qu'elle acquiesce et attrape les papiers une fois de plus. Peu de temps après, sa plume était couchée et elle sourit à Hermione.

"Exceptionnelle comme d'habitude, Melle Granger", sourit le professeur McGonagall. "Bien que vous n'ayez marqué que 96%. Je suppose que vous étiez un peu préoccupé ce matin?"

Hermione rougit furieusement. "Oui, Professeur. J'étais inquiète de la façon dont Harry procéderait au test."

"C'est compréhensible. Mais maintenant que nous avons vu ce qu'il est capable de faire, je m'attends à ce que vous vous concentriez pleinement sur votre propre travail. Bien joué, à tous les deux. Maintenant, allez déjeunez", sourit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry sourit à Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

"Alors, est-ce que cela compte comme mon premier sujet où je t'ai battu en test?" Harry sourit. "Je suppose que je ferais mieux de commencer à penser à la façon dont je vais t'apprendre à voler."

Le regard de panique qui traversa le visage d'Hermione le fit éclater de rire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à vous! j'espère que votre noël était joyeux et que vous avez reçus de beaux cadeaux! :)**

**Voici le chapitre 15 de cette traduction, ça avance petit à petit mais c'est une fiction qui se met en place!**

**Pims10: oui et non, Harry ne s'améliore pas réellement, il arrête juste de cacher ses capacités**

**lololitaoe: oui Dumbledore est flippant dans sa façon de penser. Par contre je suis d'accord avec toi, Hermione est bien concernée par Harry et ça ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps et les futures leçons de vol qui semblent s'approcher pour elle :D**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 15**

Le samedi à la fin de la première semaine après les vacances fut plutôt occupé pour Harry.

Hedwige a commencée la journée en entrant par les fenêtres ouvertes de la Grande Salle pendant le petit-déjeuner, un paquet manifestement volumineux et lourd attaché à sa jambe. Harry l'observa, confus, alors qu'elle descendait vers la table des Gryffindors. Il n'avait rien commandé depuis Noël et il ne savait pas pourquoi son hibou lui apporterait quelque chose.

La réponse au mystère fut résolue lorsque l'oiseau extrêmement fatigué mais fier se posa doucement devant Hermione avec un doux hululement. Harry regarda les doigts excités d'Hermione détacher rapidement le colis de la jambe de Hedwige avant de déchirer l'enveloppe collée au sommet.

Se sentant légèrement offensé par le travail acharné qu'Hedwige avait été forcé de faire, Harry avança son verre de jus de citrouille ainsi que son assiette à moitié finie pour qu'Hedwige puisse manger et boire à sa faim. Un doux hululement de remerciement lui fut adressé avant qu'elle ne plonge son bec dans le gobelet pour prendre un verre.

Un hurlement de joie émana d'Hermione, faisant s'arrêter Harry sur les plumes d'Hedwige avant que sa main ne soit écrasée entre l'oiseau et la fille tandis qu'Hermione la serrait dans ses bras grâce à Hedwige.

"Merci, merci, merci", dit-elle, "tu as fait un travail merveilleux, Hedwige."

Une fois que la chouette a été relâchée, elle a eu une petite envie de rire avant de ramasser un morceau de bacon et de se jeter hors de la table pour se rendre à la volière.

"Tiens, Harry, c'est pour toi," dit Hermione en poussant le paquet qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

"Mais tu m'as déjà offert un cadeau de Noël," Harry fronça les sourcils de confusion.

"Je le sais, idiot. C'est un juste un cadeau", elle rayonna.

Avec précaution, Harry tenait le paquet dans ses mains et fixait la fille qui s'était retournée pour lui faire face. Il ne comprenait pas le «juste» comme raison d'un cadeau, mais il n'avait reçu son premier cadeau que quelques semaines auparavant.

"Bien, tu ne vas pas l'ouvrir?" Demanda Hermione et Harry put voir ses doigts trembler comme si elle mourait d'envie de le faire elle-même.

Comme il l'avait fait à Noël, Harry commença soigneusement à décoller le papier de manière à s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas déchiré. Hermione rigola devant lui mais Harry l'ignora. Il savait que sa méthode pour ouvrir ses cadeaux n'était pas considérée comme normale, à en juger par la façon dont Dudley avait toujours déchiré les siens. Mais les cadeaux pour Harry étaient quelque chose de précieux, du papier d'emballage à tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Finalement, le papier fut libéré et un livre relié en cuir marron doux lui tomba dans les mains avec une boîte noire. En retournant le livre, il haleta et passa doucement son doigt sur les mots noirs en relief: La vie et l'époque de Lily Evans et James Potter.

Doucement, Hermione tendit la main et lui ouvrit le livre. Il était complètement vide, à l'exception des pages de gauche qui comportaient des lignes pour pouvoir écrire dedans.

"C'est un journal pour toi pour enregistrer tout ce que nous découvrons sur tes parents," expliqua Hermione. "Tu peux écrire toutes les histoires que Hagrid ou qui que ce soit d'autre te raconte, ainsi que tous les faits que nous découvrons et que nous pouvons même mettre en images."

À ce dernier moment, elle arracha la boîte de ses genoux et l'ouvrit pour révéler une caméra et une demi-douzaine de rouleaux de film.

"Je sais qu'il y a un moyen de développer un film moldu pour transformer les images en photos sorcières, mais je n'ai pas encore cherché comment faire cela", a t-elle poursuivi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier mais avec la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, tout ce qu'il était capable de faire était de prononcer que quelques mots. Sauvagement, il s'essuya les yeux, ne voulant pas laisser aux larmes la chance de s'échapper.

Elle lui sourit et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry voulut embrasser quelqu'un. Il avait toujours rêvé qu'un jour, on lui en donnerait un, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'en donner un, il n'avait jamais eu envie de faire un câlin à quelqu'un auparavant. Certainement pas les Dursley. Mais ne sachant pas comment, il se contenta de laisser tomber sa tête pour regarder la couverture du livre avec les noms de ses parents une fois de plus.

-oOoOo-

Hermione sourit tendrement au garçon devant elle. Elle espérait que son idée d'un journal de mémoire fonctionnerait et, à en juger par le livre que ses parents avaient envoyé après le plaidoyer de quatre pages pour lequel elle les avait envoyées, elle devina que ses parents avaient estimé que c'était aussi une bonne idée. .

Et maintenant, pour voir la façon dont il regardait le petit livre comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait. Un instant, elle avait pensé qu'Harry était sur le point de passer ses bras autour d'elle et de la serrer dans ses bras, mais le moment passa rapidement et, alors qu'elle était inattendue déçue que cela ne se soit pas produit, il s'est avéré que c'était une bonne chose.

"Monsieur Potter", interrompit une voix d'en haut.

Hermione leva les yeux pour trouver Mme Hooch, un balai à la main.

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je pensais que vous aimeriez peut-être avoir votre balai," dit-elle en le tendant à Harry.

Rapidement, Hermione s'empara du journal et de la caméra des mains de Harry pour qu'il puisse récupérer son Nimbus2000.

"Merci, Madame Hooch," dit-il et Hermione pouvait entendre qu'il avait du mal à parler normalement, "avez-vous découvert ce qui n'allait pas?"

"Non, je ne l'ai pas fait," Madame Hooch se renfrogna. "Je l'ai démonté et j'ai même appelé le professeur Flitwick, mais aucun de nous n'a pu trouver d'enchantement ou de sortilège sur le balai. Cela me semble parfaitement correct maintenant. Quel que soit le problème, je ne pense pas que cela provienne du balai. "

Harry avait l'air soulagé. "Et bien, je suis content qu'il n'y ait rien de mal à ça. Merci de l'avoir vérifié pour moi."

"C'est pour ça que je suis là, Monsieur Potter. Je vous verrai sur le terrain de Quidditch", sourit Madame Hooch.

Appuyant le balai contre la table derrière lui, Harry se retourna avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Je me demande ce qui a fait que le balai agisse comme il l'a fait pendant ce match?"

Une image de deux professeurs fixant intensément Harry sur son balai en forme de balai, la bouche bougeant, elle tremblait dans sa tête et elle haletait.

"Je pense que je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque," dit Hermione, alors qu'elle rendit rapidement le journal et la boîte avec la caméra à Harry, attrapa son sac et se leva. "Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque bientôt?"

Harry sourit. "Ouais, d'accord. Oh, et Hermione," dit-il, l'arrêtant après son premier pas. "Merci pour cela, c'est absolument génial."

Son sourire éclaira son visage. "De rien, Harry. Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu."

-oOoOo-

Harry entra timidement par les portes de la bibliothèque, ne sachant pas s'il devait y être ou non. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y était jamais allé auparavant, mais d'habitude, sa façon d'interagir avec la bibliothèque consistait simplement à entrer, à récupérer le ou les livres dont il avait besoin et à retourner dans son placard le plus rapidement possible.

Mais cette fois, il avait accepté de rencontrer Hermione et il était sûr qu'elle ne le laisserait plus fuir. En plus, il lui devait. Pas seulement pour le journal dans lequel il avait hâte de commencer à écrire, mais aussi pour l'avoir aidé à comprendre qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de réussir en classe. En plus de cela, il l'aimait bien et voulait étudier avec elle et la bibliothèque était un meilleur endroit pour le faire que le petit placard sombre sous l'escalier.

Après avoir fait un pas sur le côté pour qu'il ne soit pas à la porte, Harry chercha son amie.

Devant lui, le grand comptoir circulaire qui définissait le domaine de Madame Pince était dominant. La bibliothécaire sévère le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes et il refusait délibérément de la regarder.

De chaque côté de la porte, une douzaine de grandes tables ont été mises à la disposition des étudiants. Plus de tables, petites ou grandes, disséminées dans la bibliothèque, étaient actuellement cachées parmi les centaines d'étagères qui contenaient la plus grande concentration de livres magiques du monde sorcier.

Une section à sa gauche a été bouclée avec une petite barrière magique empêchant les étudiants d'entrer dans la section restreinte sans la connaissance et la permission directes de Madame Pince.

Comme il était encore tôt, peu de bureaux étaient actuellement utilisés, bien qu'Harry ait reconnu un groupe de Hufflepuff et de Ravenclaw qu'il avait reconnu se sont regroupés à l'un des bureaux. Susan Bones et Zacharias Smith, deux des Hufflepuff, levèrent les yeux vers lui et lui firent signe. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit à sourire faiblement et à acquiescer.

Et puis il l'a vue. Ou plus correctement, eux.

Hermione et Neville étaient presque cachés dans le coin arrière droit par l'énorme pile de livres empilés devant eux. Marchant aussi vite que possible, Harry se fraya un chemin vers eux par les autres bureaux.

"Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps?" Demanda Hermione quand elle remarqua qu'il se glissait dans la chaise à côté d'elle.

"Je voulais ranger mon colis en toute sécurité dans mon coffre afin que rien ne lui arrive", a-t-il expliqué.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur avant que la compréhension ne se manifeste sur son visage. Il a deviné dans son prochain commentaire qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait attirer l'attention ni sur le journal ni sur l'appareil photo.

"Je pense que j'ai compris ce qui n'allait pas avec ton balai au match des Gryffindors et des Slytherin."

"Tu as compris?" Demanda Harry aussi surpris que Neville semblait l'être lorsque sa tête sortit de son livre pour les regarder avec intérêt. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Je pense que ton balai était en train d'être détruit. J'ai vu les professeurs Snape et Quirrel te regarder, murmurant des incantations. Plus important encore, aucun d'entre eux ne clignait des yeux", expliqua-t-elle.

Harry la regarda, ahuri.

"Mais pourquoi le professeur Snape ou le professeur Quirrel tentent-ils de tuer Harry?" Demanda Neville, retirant les mots de sa bouche.

À cela, Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas. Mais je reconnais une incantation quand j'en vois une."

"Snape me déteste vraiment. Je ne le laisserais pas passer," fit remarquer Harry.

"Je pense que personne n'en douterait," acquiesça Neville. "Mais qu'en est-il du professeur Quirrel?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Aucune idée."

"Peut-être n'essayait-il pas de faire en sorte que ton balai t'attaque. Peut-être qu'il essayait de te sauver," dit lentement Hermione.

Quand les deux garçons la regardèrent incrédule, elle continua.

"Il aurait pu dire la contre-incantation."

"Je suppose," dit lentement Harry. "Mais penses-tu vraiment qu'il le sache? Je n'ai encore rien appris dans sa classe. Tout ce que je sais sur Défense contre les forces du mal est basé uniquement sur la lecture du texte."

"Je suis d'accord avec Harry, Hermione. Le professeur Quirrel est presque aussi mauvais professeur que le professeur Snape," frissonna Neville.

"Tu dois admettre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est de très bon professeur," dit rapidement Harry à Hermione renfrognée. "Quirrel est terrifié par son propre sujet et par tout son bégaiement, je peux à peine comprendre un mot sur dix. Et Snape! Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est d'écrire les instructions au tableau et de marcher en nous insultant. Tu sais pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore les garde, il doit y avoir de meilleurs enseignants quelque part. "

"Tu peux également ajouter le professeur Binns, Harry. Je peux à peine rester éveillé dans History of Magic", ajouta Neville.

"Le professeur Quirrel et le professeur Snape, Harry," corrigea Hermione.

Mais Harry ne fit que sourire. Si corriger la façon dont il s'adressait aux deux professeurs était ce que Hermione pouvait faire de mieux, il savait qu'elle était d'accord avec lui, même si elle ne l'admettrait pas.

"Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils disaient une incantation en te regardant fixement sur ton balai", déclara Hermione.

"Je doute que nous sachions jamais. Je ne vais certainement pas aller leur demander, le professeur Snape me terrifie!" Neville a déclaré catégoriquement.

"Peut-être devrions-nous nous mettre au travail," déclara Harry, interrompant la prochaine réplique d'Hermione. "Qu'est-ce que vous étudiez les gars?"

Hermione le regarda, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

"C'est quelque chose dont nous voulions vous parler", a-t-elle dit.

Harry regarda entre ses deux amis. Les deux semblèrent soudainement nerveux et ce fut tout ce qu'il put faire pour ne pas sortir de la pièce.

"Vas-y," finit-il par dire par une bouche soudainement sèche.

"Je sais que tu préfères étudier à ton ... endroit ... normal", commença Hermione avec un regard nerveux dans la direction de Neville. "Alors, nous sommes vraiment heureux que tu sois là, Harry et nous sommes tous les deux impatients d'étudier avec toi."

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Neville pour le voir hocher la tête furieusement en accord avec Hermione.

"Mais juste avant Noël, nous avons commencé à rencontrer d'autres personnes et à étudier avec elles. Nous espérions que tu nous rejoindrais tous, pas seulement Neville et moi."

Harry cligna des yeux devant l'expression optimiste d'Hermione. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains sur ses genoux, puis au plafond et tout autour, réfléchissant désespérément. Finalement, il regarda Hermione.

"Qui?" il a presque chuchoté.

Hermione hocha la tête en direction du groupe de premières années que Harry avait remarqué plus tôt.

"Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot et Sally-Anne Perks de Hufflepuff et Terry Boot, Su Li, Lisa Turpin et Lil Moon de Ravenclaw."

Harry se retourna légèrement pour mieux regarder le groupe à la table voisine. Ils avaient tous des piles de parchemin devant eux, des piles de livres éparpillés et des plumes à la main. Il était facile de voir qu'ils étaient là pour étudier, pas simplement pour faire des bêtises ou des commérages.

Alors qu'il regardait, Sally-Anne et Lil regardèrent le trio de Gryffindor mais se retournèrent rapidement à l'instant où ils remarquèrent qu'Harry les regardait. Il les connaissait tous depuis la classe. Il leur avait parlé à tous et avait même été associé à certains d'entre eux. Ils avaient tous été amicaux et bien que, comme tout le monde, ils regardaient sa cicatrice, ils avaient réussi à ne pas le faire après les deux premières semaines de début à Poudlard, contrairement à d'autres qu'il pourrait nommer.

Avec un soupir, Harry se retourna vers Hermione et Neville, l'air ahuri.

"D'accord, j'étudierai avec eux et avec vous deux," concéda-t-il et leva immédiatement la main pour empêcher Hermione de rassembler tous les livres devant elle. "Mais pas aujourd'hui. Peut-on juste être tous les trois aujourd'hui?"

"Bien sûr, Harry, nous pouvons commencer à étudier en groupe la prochaine fois," concéda Hermione.

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, Harry ouvrit son sac. "Alors, sur quoi allons-nous travailler en premier?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous et BONNE ANNÉE! Voici le chapitre 16 de cette traduction, je suis heureux de voir que les gens la lisent de façon plutôt régulière! :) j'espère juste que vous l'aimez autant que j'ai aimé la lire moi même.**

**lololitaoe: Non il n'y a pas encore eu de nouveaux cours de potions mais tu auras des nouvelles de ce cours un peu plus loin dans la fiction ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça ^^. Quand aux autres du groupe de la bibliothèque, je pense qu'Hermione les a un peu persuadée que Harry était quelqu'un de bon mais qui se cachait par timidité, c'est une hypothèse mais elle me semble probable pour ne pas avoir à dévoiler l'enfance de son ami.**

**Cutiesunshine: Oui, Harry est mignon dans ses efforts et oui il est totalement handicapé dans ses interactions sociales, mais ce n'est pas étonnant vu les abus qu'il a subit durant son enfance. Quand à ce qu'on le voit pas dans le canon, on en a quelques traces, mais pas aussi flagrantes qu'ici, dans le canon il se limite a 2 réels amis durant des années avant d'élargir son cercle en dehors des Weasley qui sont sa famille adoptive et Hermione qui fait office de meilleure amie SEULEMENT après l'attaque du troll, ici tu verras une différence assez rapide de son envie de changer de vie par rapport a son enfance chez ses tuteurs, en attendant bonne lecture à toi et merci pour toutes les reviews que tu me laisse et qui me font sourire de joie d'avoir choisi de poster cette traduction.**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 16**

La porte de la salle des trophées s'ouvrit toute seule. Une minute plus tard, elle se referma, laissant le couloir du deuxième étage exactement comme il l'avait été quelques instants auparavant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte située à l'extrémité opposée de la salle effectuait également une manœuvre ouverte-fermée de son propre chef.

Le fait qu'il n'y ait eu aucun témoin de cet événement étrange, qu'il soit vivant, fantôme ou poltergeist, a énormément plu à l'auteur. Mais alors, on pourrait s'attendre à ce que les couloirs de l'ancien château soient déserts à deux heures du matin.

Une faible lumière de lune filtrait à travers les hautes fenêtres, illuminant la salle des trophées, après des caisses de coupes, de prix, de plaques et de tableaux d'honneur. Chacun était rempli de noms et de dates. La plupart, en particulier les coupes et les plaques, étaient presque complètement enveloppés de gravures. Mais, après près de mille ans d'éducation magique, il fallait s'y attendre.

En un clin d'œil, un premier année aux cheveux noirs se matérialisa au milieu de la pièce, sa cape d'invisibilité était emballée et fourrée dans une poche.

Balayant son regard avec ses lunettes d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, Harry se demanda par où commencer.

Après avoir lu les sept annuaires de Poudlard des années scolaires de ses parents, il sut que les noms de ses deux parents seraient ici quelque part. James et Lily étaient tous deux préfet en chef et préfète en chef dans leur septième année. Il savait aussi que Lily avait été préfete, bien que, étrangement, cet honneur semblait avoir échappé à son père, et avait été confié à Remus Lupin.

Mais ensuite, son père faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor, ce qui signifie qu'il était fort probable que le nom de son père figurerait sur l'un des souvenirs de la Coupe de Quidditch cachés dans la pièce.

Une fois de plus, le regard de Harry parcourut la pièce et il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas reconsidérer l'idée de laisser Hermione et Neville lui faire part de son idée et d'attendre qu'ils soient disponibles pour l'aider à chercher. Mais alors son côté têtu s'est rassuré. Hermione et Neville lui avaient pratiquement montré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans la bibliothèque. Cette fois-ci, il voulait être celui qui découvrait. James et Lily étaient ses parents, après tout.

Finalement, il décida simplement d'être logique à ce sujet. Il commençait par un bout et se frayait un chemin dans le couloir. En outre, il pensait que de cette manière, s'il était interrompu de manière inattendue, il serait facile de revenir directement de là où il s'était arrêté.

Le premier cabinet que Harry examina fut rempli de récompenses pour service spécial à l'école. Harry était stupéfait du grand nombre devant lui, même en considérant l'âge de l'école. Ne sachant pas ce qu'une personne devait faire pour en avoir un, il en prit une au hasard et l'inclina pour mieux la regarder au clair de lune.

Attribué à Tom Marvolo Riddle - 1943

Et c'était ça. Rien d'autre n'était gravé sur la plaque signalétique de la médaille en platine avec bordure en or.

Harry haussa les épaules et remplaça le prix, reléguant le mystère de la raison pour laquelle ces étudiants avaient reçu cette médaille une autre fois. Il était sur le point de passer au prochain cabinet, quand une récompense à moitié cachée attira son attention. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il manœuvra avec précaution le prix jusqu'à l'endroit où il pouvait le voir et haleta.

Remis à Edmund James Potter - 1831

Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet Edmund Potter, mais le fait que son nom de famille soit Potter était plus que suffisant pour attirer son attention. Potter. Harry fixa le nom, le bord de la récompense lui coupant presque les mains avec la force avec laquelle il le tenait.

Edmund était-il lié à lui? La question tournoyait sans relâche dans son cerveau.

Soudain, il regrettait de ne pas avoir apporté l'appareil photo qu'Hermione lui avait donné avec lui. Il avait été tellement concentré sur la découverte de ses parents que le fait qu'il y aurait d'autres Potters et Evans autour de lui ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

Serrant la récompense dans sa main, Harry se releva vivement. Prix après prix, il passa devant son œil alors qu'il les étudiait encore une fois, pour ensuite arriver vide. Le prix du service spécial à l'école qu'il avait reçu était le seul attribué à un Potter ou à un Evans.

Déterminé qu'il serait de retour avec son appareil photo dans la matinée, Harry remplaça avec précaution le prix que son grand-père, peut-être un arrière grand-père, avait été donné et passa au cabinet suivant.

Les deux cabinets suivants que Harry vérifia étaient dépourvus de toute mention de ses parents ou des autres Potter ou Evans. Mais le cabinet après cela a semblé être rempli d'eux.

Ces récompenses étaient toutes sous la forme d'énormes médailles en ivoire et en or dédiés aux différents sujets proposés par Poudlard. En regardant de plus près, Harry réalisa qu'un nom pour chaque année était inscrit pour l'étudiant de septième année en tête pour chaque matière.

Lily Evans est apparue sur deux pour 1978 - charmes et arithmancie. James Potter a également réussi à obtenir le même résultat pour la transfiguration. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas les seuls Potter que Harry trouva sur les énormes médailles.

Trois ou quatre fois par siècle, un Potter se voyait attribuer la plus haute distinction dans un sujet de Poudlard. Et il semblait que presque tous les sujets étaient représentés à un moment ou à un autre. Sortilèges, potions, défense contre les arts sombres, astronomie, transfiguration, runes anciennes, arithmancie, soins aux créatures magiques et même certains sujets, comme par enchantement, que Harry ne pensait plus être enseignées à Poudlard.

Mais étrangement, aussi difficile que Harry ait pu le regarder, Lily Evans était le seul Evans qu'il ait pu trouver. Et puis ça l'a frappé. Sa mère était née moldue. Bien sûr, il n'y aurait pas eu d'autres Evans.

Maintenant, il souhaitait avoir apporté son journal pour écrire tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il pouvait facilement dire qu'il passerait beaucoup de temps dans la salle des trophées dans les prochains jours.

Un son à l'extrême limite de son audition a figé Harry sur place quelques instants avant qu'il soit sur le point d'enlever la coupe en or ornée de 'préfète en chef' pour inspection. Un second son le fit bouger plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Un coup rapide de sa main et un sifflement de sa cape et il redevint invisible.

Au moment où le bout de son manteau s'installait autour de ses pieds, la porte de la salle des trophées s'ouvrit. Un chat gris galeux a précédé l'ancien gardien sale.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mme Norris?" Monsieur Filch a demandé à son chat. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ici, hein?"

Harry se traîna sur le côté aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, ses yeux fixés sur le regard de Mme Norris. Il savait qu'il était invisible, mais la façon dont le chat le regardait lui faisait demander si des capes d'invisibilité fonctionnaient même sur des chats.

Heureusement, quand Monsieur Filch et son familier étaient entrés dans la salle des trophées, ils avaient laissé la porte entrouverte. Ce n'était pas un écart énorme, mais pour le plus petit et le plus maigre des premières années, c'était plus que suffisant pour lui permettre de s'échapper.

Dès qu'il fut sûr de ne pas pouvoir être entendu, Harry courut pour la tour Gryffindor, espérant contre tout espoir qu'il ne se précipiterait pas directement dans Peeves.

-oOoOo-

"Vous auriez dû tous les voir," murmura Harry, "Edmund Potter, Joséphine Potter, Richard Potter, David Potter…"

Hermione regarda Harry trembler de joie, avec le reste des premières années de Gryffindor et de Slytherin, après le cours d'herboristerie. Au moment où ils avaient quitté Greenhouse One, Harry avait commencé à décrire en détail ses aventures dans la salle des trophées, négligeant soigneusement le fait qu'il y était allé au milieu de la nuit avec tant d'autres.

"Je n'ai jamais su qu'il y avait autant de sorciers et de sorcières Potter! Je me demande s'ils sont tous liés à moi", a-t-il déclaré.

"Bien, bien sûr, ils sont tous liés à toi", lança une voix ennuyée. "Ils sont tous des potter, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry se figea, Hermione et Neville seulement un pas après lui.

"Quoi?" Demanda Harry, regardant en arrière le Slytherin à la tête blonde alors qu'il se glissait derrière eux, ses comparses toujours présents, Crabbe et Goyle, à ses côtés.

"Tu es un Potter, Potter. Ils le sont aussi. Il n'y a jamais eu qu'une seule famille sorcière portant le nom de Potter. Sûrement même tu peux en rajouter un et obtenir la bonne réponse," expliqua Draco Malfoy, le sarcasme ruisselant de tous ses mot.

"Il a raison, Harry," acquiesça Neville.

Harry regarda entre les deux, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

"Comment peux-tu être si sûr?" Il a demandé.

Le grognement ou la dérision de Malfoy résonna dans le parc. "Je pensais que tu étais supposé être intelligent, Potter. Sans parler de descendant de l'une des plus nobles et des plus anciennes maisons."

"Être une Maison très noble et ancienne signifie que tu peux retracer tes ancêtres magiques depuis au moins quinze générations", expliqua Neville.

"Y en a-t-il beaucoup?" Demanda Hermione, son intérêt piqué.

C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé dans leurs recherches à la bibliothèque sur la famille de Harry.

"Beaucoup, mais pas autant qu'avant," répondit Neville. "Certaines lignes se sont mariées entres elles, d'autres ont tout simplement disparu."

"Combien y en a-t-il?" Demanda Hermione.

"Je ne sais pas exactement. Ma grand-mère m'a appris à propos des Maisons les plus anciennes, ainsi que de tous les protocoles, privilèges et responsabilités qui y sont associés, mais je ne me souviens pas du nombre exact."

"Pourquoi elle t'a appris ça?" Demanda Harry.

Neville regarda avec embarras à ses pieds. "Pour quand je serais nommé Chef de la Maison Longbottom."

"Et quel jour désolé pour la grande Maison des Longbottom," ricana Malfoy.

"Au moins Longbottom est une maison très ancienne et noble, pas comme la maison de Malfoy," répliqua Neville avant de donner l'impression qu'il souhaitait que le sol s'ouvre et l'engloutisse pour son audace.

"La simple mention du nom de Malfoy est suffisante pour dire à quiconque qu'il a plus d'argent et de pouvoir que ce que ses semblables peuvent même imaginer," gronda Malfoy. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils vous ont laissé des gens comme vous trois à Poudlard - le cracmol sang pur, le balafré ignorant sang-mêlé et… toi."

Ce dernier était dit avec une telle répugnance que ce n'était que le clignotement des yeux de Malfoy sur son épaule qui avertissait Hermione du fait que ce qu'il avait voulu dire avait été réduit par quelqu'un qui venait derrière eux.

Avec une épaule enfoncée dans chacun d'eux, les trois Slytherin passèrent et se dirigèrent vers le château.

"Bonjour, vous trois," une voix forte sonna.

"Salut Hagrid!" ont-ils dit en choeur.

"Je ne peux m'arrêter maintenant, mais que diriez-vous de venir tous les trois pour une tasse de thé cet après-midi, hein?"

"Nous aimerions, Hagrid," répondit Harry pour tous.

Dès que Hagrid fut hors de portée de voix, Hermione se tourna vers Neville. "Malfoy n'est-il pas une ancienne et noble maison de sorcier alors?"

Neville lui sourit alors qu'ils recommençaient leur chemin vers le château. "Avec la façon dont ils agissent, vous le pensez, n'est-ce pas? Mais non, ils évaluent seulement une Noble maison pour la famille Malfoy. Je pense que leur ligne sorcière ne date que de neuf ou dix générations. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. "

"Et les Potters? Tu sais depuis combien de temps ils sont magiques? Cela doit prendre un moment, à en juger par le nombre de noms que j'ai vus la nuit dernière", demanda Harry.

"La plus ancienne et noble maison de Potter est encore plus ancienne que la plus ancienne et noble maison de Londubat", répondit Neville.

"Sensationnel!" Harry respira et Hermione vit qu'il était perdu dans son propre petit monde.

"De combien d'autres Anciennes Maisons connais-tu les noms?" Demanda Hermione.

"Voyons voir, il y a Bones, Weasley, Abbot, Greengrass, Black…"

"Attends, il y a des gens dans notre année avec ces noms," interrompit Hermione. "Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, voire Ronald Weasley."

Neville acquiesça. "La plupart des sangs purs n'épousent que d'autres sangs purs, ils n'auraient même jamais envisagé d'épouser quelqu'un qui avait des parents moldus. Mais il y a aussi d'autres familles, comme celle de Harry, qui ne se sont jamais souciées de savoir qui elles épousent."

Cela ramena Harry au présent. "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Bien, prends ton père, par exemple. Il était aussi pur que leur sang, mais il a épousé ta mère, une née-moldue," expliqua Neville. "Personnellement, je ne pense pas que ça compte autant. Regardez-moi. Toute ma famille a toujours été un sang pur, mais ils m'ont eu et personne ne savait si je serais même magique du tout jusqu'à l'âge de neuf ans, ce qui est très tard. Et puis il y a toi, Hermione, tu es la meilleure de la classe en tout et tes deux parents sont moldus! "

Hermione trouva sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer devant la déclaration plutôt passionnée de Neville. Finalement, elle décida que c'était quelque chose à penser à plus tard.

"Je te parlerai des maisons les plus anciennes et les plus nobles plus tard, si tu veux", proposa Neville. "Mais je pense que si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, le déjeuner sera fini avant que nous arrivions là-bas."

Avec un signe d'assentiment, les trois d'entre eux firent le tour de l'entrée la plus proche du château.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à vous! Voici le chapitre 17, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire donc bonne lecture à vous.**

**lololitaoe: Et oui, les Malfoy sont pas aussi important qu'ils veulent le faire croire, quand à la raison de cette mention pour les Weasley, je ne sais plus trop si elle aura été expliquée plus loin mais nous verrons bien en suivant la suite de la fiction n'est-ce pas? ;)**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 17**

Un bel hibou enneigé descendit en spirale vers le bâtiment délabré de quatre étages, déterminé à livrer sa charge. Espionnant une fenêtre ouverte, Hedwige ajusta ses ailes. À la dernière seconde, ses ailes s'évasèrent et elle atterrit proprement sur le rebord.

"Bonjour, à qui appartiens-tu?" demanda une femme rousse corpulente âgée.

En réponse, Hedwige se traîna pour tendre une patte.

Essuyant la farine sur ses mains, Molly Weasley se précipita à travers la cuisine pour attraper le réservoir d'eau et des boulettes de hibou de rechange avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

"Ooh, quelle belle chouette," couina une voix excitée.

"Ne lui fais pas peur, Ginny, on dirait qu'elle a eu un long vol," avertit Molly sa fille avant de placer l'eau et un tas de friandises devant le hibou. "Maintenant, voyons ce que tu as là."

Hedwige attendit patiemment que la lettre soit déliée avant de tremper son bec et de prendre un repos bien mérité.

Pendant ce temps, Molly retournait l'enveloppe. Mis à part le nom «Mr et Mme Weasley» et l'adresse, simplement «The Burrow», il était vide. Elle ne reconnaissait pas non plus l'écriture.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, elle ouvrit la lettre.

_Cher Monsieur et Madame Weasley,_

_Je voulais juste écrire et vous dire merci pour le cadeau de Noël que vous m'avez envoyé. Le pull est vraiment chaud et bien ajusté. Le caramel aussi était délicieux._

_Avec mes remerciements,_

_Harry Potter._

Quelques secondes après avoir lu la courte lettre, Molly se tapotait les yeux avec son mouchoir.

"Oh, ce cher, cher garçon. Quelles merveilleuses manières," murmura-t-elle.

"De qui est-ce, maman?" »Demanda Ginny, se levant sur la chaise pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

"C'était juste de la part de Harry, ma chérie, nous remerciant pour le cadeau de Noël que nous lui avons envoyé," répondit Molly.

"Harry! Harry Potter! Vraiment? Puis-je voir? Puis-je voir?" Ginny rebondit sur sa chaise avec excitation.

Remettant la note, Molly regarda avec un sourire sa fille trop excitée se poser sur la chaise, la note fermement serrée dans sa main.

Après avoir entendu les histoires que les jumeaux ont racontées à propos du petit garçon timide qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié et découvert qu'il n'attendait aucun cadeau de Noël cette année, son cœur lui était allé. Elle avait connu James et Lily. En effet, elle l'aurait volontiers accueilli après cette terrible tragédie.

Son esprit était bel et bien décidé et elle était déjà à mi-chemin de tricoter son pull avant qu'Albus ait mentionné qu'Harry passerait Noël au château sans famille et très peu d'amis autour pour le célébrer.

Plus que jamais, elle était heureuse d'avoir suivi son cœur. Elle se fit mentalement une note pour demander à Arthur de peut-être emmener le pauvre garçon pour certaines des vacances d'été.

-oOoOo-

"Alors, quel est ton secret, Potter?"

Harry se figea, fixant la fille aux cheveux roux en face de lui. Enfin, il remarqua le petit sourire aux coins de la bouche de Susan Bones et son cerveau redémarra. Ce sourire signifiait clairement que Susan ne posait pas de questions sur sa vie sur Privet Drive. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus savoir pourquoi Hagrid n'avait pas quitté sa cabine depuis des jours et avait fait tirer tous les rideaux avec de la fumée sortant de sa cheminée.

"Que veux-tu dire?' demanda-t-il finalement, sa plume toujours posée au-dessus de l'essai de potions sur lequel les dix d'entre eux, groupés autour de la table, travaillaient.

"Cette nouvelle habitude de travail que tu as," répondit Susan, en désignant les piles de livres et de parchemins empilés autour de lui.

"Ouais, Harry, tu es passé d'un gars qui a toujours semblé réussir à tout passer de justesse à l'un des meilleurs de la classe en quelques mois. Les Hufflepuff ne sont pas les seuls non plus à l'avoir remarqué. Nous aussi, Ravenclaw, l'avons fait ", acquiesça Lil Moon.

Harry regarda nerveusement Hermione, mais soit elle n'avait pas entendu, soit elle avait décidé de rester en dehors de cette histoire. Sa tête n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, bien qu'il soit certain que sa plume s'était au moins arrêtée dans son écriture.

"Euh, rien n'a changé", at-il finalement essayé.

"Je n'y crois pas, Harry," déclara fermement Hannah Abbot, "Je suis avec Susan et Lil à ce sujet. Au cours des derniers mois, tu es devenu le meilleur de l'année à la Défense, Hermione et toi continuez de changer qui est le meilleur en transfiguration, charmes et astronomie. Et hier, vous dansiez pratiquement autour de la serre après que le professeur Sprout vous ait rendu nos résultats d'examen à mi-parcours. "

"Nous ne nous plaignons pas ici", a ajouté Susan. "Nous sommes ceux qui profitent de la façon dont Hermione et toi avez essayés de vous surpasser dans chaque devoir que nous avons reçu. Nous sommes juste curieux , c'est tout."

Harry déglutit fortement. C'était une chose de dire à une personne ce qu'il faisait avant Poudlard et pendant la première partie de son mandat ici. Même ça avait été un pari. Mais Hermione en avait prouvé la peine. Elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. La façon dont elle l'avait poussé juste assez avec ses taquineries sur la façon dont elle n'aurait plus jamais à monter sur un balai était toute la motivation dont il avait besoin. Et pour être honnête, il commençait à aimer travailler dur comme ça. Cela le rendait même curieux de savoir à quel point il aurait pu faire s'il avait toujours travaillé comme ça.

Mais alors, c'était tout autre chose à dire aux autres. Il était déjà de bons amis avec Neville et si ça avait été juste Neville qui le lui demandait, alors il lui aurait peut-être dit au moins un peu comment était sa vie. Pas autant qu'Hermione le savait, mais quelque chose au moins.

Et même s'il pensait qu'avec le temps il pourrait devenir ami avec Susan, Hannah, Lil, Sally-Anne et les autres, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à partager autant avec eux. Des sujets sûrs comme le quidditch et les devoirs et ce qui se passe en classe était bien, mais rien de trop personnel pour le moment.

Quelque chose a dû révéler ce qu'il ressentait parce que, alors que le silence commençait à s'étendre, Neville laissa échapper la seule chose qui redirigerait leurs questions.

"Lui et Hermione ont un pari. Si Harry peut la battre dans au moins un test pour chaque sujet, alors il pourra lui apprendre à piloter un balai correctement!"

"Vraiment?"

"Maintenant que je le sais, je dois voir ça!"

"J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé lors des cours de pilotage de Madame Hooch. Je ne pensais pas que quoi que ce soit puisse remettre Hermione sur un balai!"

Le brouhaha des voix excitées était suffisant pour que finalement Hermione donne un soupir exagéré et lève la tête.

"Oui, nous avons un pari. Mais non, il ne gagnera jamais", a-t-elle déclaré catégoriquement.

"Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Avec la façon dont Harry étudie, je doute qu'il lui faudra longtemps pour gagner," la taquina Lil.

"A quel point es-tu proche de gagner, Harry?" Demanda Terry Boot.

"Il ne reste que l'Histoire de la Magie et les Potions," répondit-il avec un sourire timide sur le visage.

"Juste ces deux-là?" Sally-Anne a demandé, puis après avoir regardé autour de la table, "Je pense que nous pouvons t'aider à obtenir ces deux-là. Lisa est la meilleure de l'histoire et je suis sûre qu'entre nous, nous pouvons te faire avoir les potions."

"Hey!" Protesta Hermione.

"Désolé Hermione," sourit Susan, "mais la chance de te revoir sur un balai est tout simplement trop belle pour la laisser passer."

"Très bien. Vous pouvez l'aider autant que vous voulez, mais vous savez qu'Harry ne gagnera jamais ce pari," souffla Hermione, bien que le sourire qui menaçait de s'échapper du coin de sa bouche disait ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de la discution. "Même avec toute votre aide, il y a une chose que vous avez tous oubliés."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda Harry.

"Le professeur Rogue!"

"Crois-moi, Hermione, c'est une chose que je n'oublierai jamais," répondit sombrement Harry.

-oOoOo-

La naissance de tout bébé doit toujours être le point culminant de chaque journée. Mais quand ce bébé est un dragon noir de jais qui crache du feu, c'est difficile à célébrer. Et lorsque vous ajoutez que le fait d'être en possession d'un œuf de dragon, sans parler de son éclosion et de l'intention d'élever ledit dragon est complètement illégal, cela devient presque suffisant pour en faire vomir plus d'un.

"Mais Hagrid, tu ne peux pas le garder," plaida Hermione, pas pour la première ou même la centième fois. "Il doit être avec son propre genre."

"Le petit Norbert est avec sa maman, de quoi a-t-il besoin de plus, hein?" Hagrid répondit automatiquement, son esprit, comme tout le monde pouvait le voir, plus à éteindre le feu que Norbert avait commencé dans sa barbe.

"Hagrid, il crache du feu et tu vis dans une maison en bois," essaya Harry.

"Ouais, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ça?"

Hermione leva les mains de frustration. "J'abandonne!"

"Penche-toi un peu, Harry. Cela facilitera l'obtention d'une photo rapprochée," ordonna Neville.

Harry regarda son ami. Se pencher? Plus proche de la menace cracheuse de feu?

Pourtant, il obéit et recula rapidement à l'instant où Neville avait pris la photo. Ignorant un instant l'illégalité qu'Hagrid ait fait éclore un dragon norvégien Ridgeback, c'était une expérience unique dans la vie et Harry n'avait pas hésité à utiliser presque tout un rouleau de film avec des photos de l'œuf, puis Norbert.

Regardant Hagrid verser un autre seau d'eau-de-vie mélangée à des morceaux de poulet dans le récipient d'alimentation de Norbert, Harry eut une pensée.

"Hagrid, combien va-t-il manger quand il grandira?"

"Je ne sais pas, Harry. Les livres pensent que les Ridgebacks adultes mangent jusqu'à deux douzaines de moutons par jour, mais il faudra des années avant qu'il ne mange autant."

"Mais Poudlard n'a pas de troupeau de moutons," essaya Neville.

"Pas de soucis, nous traverserons ce soucis quand nous y arriverons", Hagrid évita l'inquiétude.

«Allez, les gars, je pense que Hagrid est trop… occupé… à écouter en ce moment,» dit Hermione.

"Euh, c'est vrai. Nous vous verrons plus tard, Hagrid," Harry fit un signe de la main alors qu'ils sortaient de la cabine.

"Nous allons devoir en parler à quelqu'un," déclara Hermione quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château. "Il n'y a aucun moyen que Hagrid puisse garder Norbert secret beaucoup plus longtemps et je parie que plus le dragon grossit, plus il aura de problèmes."

"Mais à qui devrions-nous le dire? Je ne veux pas causer de problèmes à Hagrid", a déclaré Neville.

"Professeur McGonagall," déclara Harry. "Je sais qu'elle est stricte, mais elle m'a déjà aidé. Je sais qu'elle aidera également Hagrid."

Neville soupira. "Très bien. Quand iront nous lui dire?"

"Maintenant," déclara Hermione catégoriquement. "Le plus tôt nous le lui dirons, le plus tôt Norbert sera parti et le plus tôt nous pourrons reprendre nos études pour les examens. Ils ne sont que dans sept semaines, vous savez."

Le reste de la marche vers le château, ainsi que le voyage jusqu'au bureau du professeur McGonagall se fit en silence. Au dernier moment, alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois devant sa porte, c'était comme s'ils avaient tous des doutes. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione décide de prendre les choses en main et marchait les derniers pas pour frapper solidement à la porte.

"Entrez."

Un par un, les trois reprirent courage à Gryffondor et entrèrent dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Neville, le dernier entré, ferma également la porte derrière eux.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous trois?" Demanda le professeur McGonagall de derrière son bureau.

Après quelques légers battements de pieds et avoir regardé partout, sauf le professeur, ce fut Hermione qui prit finalement la parole.

"Nous avons ... nous sommes entrés en possession ... d'informations sur ... quelqu'un et nous pensions que nous devions vous le dire, mais nous ne voulons pas qu'il ai des ennuis."

"Je vois. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un étudiant. Un camarade Gryffindor?" Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

"Non, madame. En fait, il ne s'agit pas du tout d'un élève," répondit Hermione.

Les sourcils du professeur McGonagall se levèrent. "Un enseignant?"

"Hum, pas exactement," dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"C'est Hagrid, professeur," lâcha Harry.

"Hagrid? Vous feriez mieux de tout me dire," déclara fermement le professeur McGonagall.

"Eh bien, il est entré en possession d'un œuf de dragon," commença Harry.

"Un Norwegian Ridgeback", a déclaré Neville.

Harry hocha la tête avant de continuer, "et il a éclos il y a quelques jours."

Le professeur McGonagall plaça une main sur ses yeux et secoua lentement la tête. "Hagrid se rend compte qu'il vit dans une maison en bois, n'est-ce pas?"

"Nous le lui avons dit maintes et maintes fois. Mais il est vraiment têtu et il en prend bien soin," ajouta Hermione, "mais nous pensons que c'est plus que ce qu'il peut supporter. Il n'a rien pu faire. sauf prendre soin de Norbert depuis qu'il a éclos. "

"Norbert?" Demanda le professeur McGonagall puis, avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, elle leva une main. "Non, ne répondez pas. Je connais parfaitement la propension d'Hagrid à nommer les créatures avec lesquelles il entre en contact."

"Il a toujours voulu un dragon. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'il m'ai jamais dites," sourit Harry. "Mais nous pensons qu'il en fait plus qu'il ne pourrait en supporter. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez faire quelque chose sans qu'il ait des ennuis avec le Ministère?"

Le professeur McGonagall les regarda attentivement avant de répondre. "Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Charlie Weasley, un de mes Gryffindor d'il y a quelques années, travaille dans une réserve de dragons en Roumanie. Je vais voir si je peux le contacter et lui demander de prendre Norbert avec lui." "

"Merci, professeur," dit Hermione.

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête vers eux trois en se levant de son bureau et en se tournant vers eux.

«Vous trois, allez dîner. J'irai discuter avec notre garde-chasse. Lui et son amour des animaux dangereux vont faire tuer quelqu'un un de ces jours», termina-t-elle à moitié dans le souffle.

"Peut-être que vous devriez voir si Charlie aimerait aussi emmener Hagrid dans la réserve des dragons," plaisanta Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta à sa porte, soudain plongé dans ses pensées. "Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée du tout, monsieur Potter. Pas une mauvaise idée du tout."


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de l'histoire et pour ceux qui l'attendaient, comment Harry fait pour s'améliorer en potion?**

**Pims10: en efeft Hagrid en Roumanie est ne bonne idée, surtout compte tenu du personnage.**

**lololitaoe: Oui, Molly est juste une mère normale et émotive pour la situation d'un orphelin, Dumby a ses propres plans d'où le message à Molly d'ailleurs. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre et tu m'en donnera des nouvelles sur les améliorations de Harry en potion ;)**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 18**

"Passes-moi les racines, Nev," demanda Harry.

Une pile de racines jaune verdâtre a été poussée à travers l'établi d'une main, alors même que l'autre continuait de remuer la potion qui avait toute l'attention de Neville.

Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans le petit laboratoire de potions inutilisé. Hermione avait proposé de venir avec eux pour aider, mais les deux garçons étaient catégoriques sur le fait qu'ils voulaient le faire par eux-mêmes. Les examens approchant plus rapidement que ce que l'on voulait considérer et sachant que les potions étaient leur sujet le plus faible, ils avaient l'intention de passer autant de temps que possible à travailler sur toutes les potions qu'ils avaient déjà préparées cette année-là. Sans aide. Pas Hermione et certainement pas Rogue.

Ils étaient là depuis des heures déjà en train de se préparer. Et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de partir sauf pour les repas et le couvre-feu tout le week-end. Oliver avait voulu qu'Harry passe la majeure partie de la journée sur un balai à travailler avec l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor, mais après la victoire réussie que l'équipe avait tirée contre Hufflepuff et leur match restant encore dans quelques semaines, Harry n'avait aucun problème à dire à son capitaine 'non' juste une fois.

Étonnamment, ils utilisaient tous les deux les chaudrons d'origine avec lesquels ils avaient commencé la journée. Normalement, Neville faisait fondre ou faisait exploser son chaudron toutes les autres leçons.

"Je pense que c'est parce que Snape n'est pas là," avait dit Neville quand Harry avait mentionné ce fait. "Je suis généralement si terrifié par lui que je me trompe toujours."

Harry avait simplement hoché la tête et s'était rendu compte que la même chose était également vraie pour lui. Sans que la chauve-souris aux cheveux gras planait autour de faire des remarques sarcastiques toutes les deux minutes, lui aussi était capable de se concentrer beaucoup plus facilement. Chacune des deux potions que les garçons avaient déjà créées, tout en n'étant pas la teinte exacte qu'elles étaient censées être, était l'une des meilleures œuvres de potions qu'ils aient jamais faites.

"Quelle est la prochaine étape, Harry?" Demanda Neville.

Harry s'arrêta pour regarder leur livre de potions, son couteau d'argent planant au-dessus des glisseurs parfaits de racine sur sa planche. "Remuer continuellement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant trois minutes, puis ajouter deux rates de grenouille finement coupées en dés, avant de remuer dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pendant sept minutes."

Leur concentration intense a été brisée quelques minutes plus tard, non pas par l'ouverture de la porte, qu'ils n'ont jamais entendue, mais par le ricanement venant juste derrière eux.

"Que pensez-vous que vous faites, idiots?"

Harry sursauta, se coupant presque avec le couteau qu'il tenait toujours. Il se tourna pour trouver le professeur Snape se rapprochant beaucoup trop près pour le confort, les regardant de derrière son long nez.

"On pratique nos potions, monsieur," dit-il.

"Et qui vous a donné la permission d'être ici?" Demanda le professeur Snape.

"Hum, le professeur McGonagall, monsieur," répondit Harry.

«Le professeur McGonagall se contentait de permettre aux deux pires élèves de l'école de potions d'accéder sans surveillance à ce laboratoire de potions, n'est-ce pas? se moqua-t-il.

"Oui, monsieur," déglutit Harry. "Nous ne faisons que pratiquer toutes les potions que vous nous avez déjà enseignées, monsieur, sans rien essayer de nouveau."

Snape renifla avec une dérision claire alors qu'il tournait lentement l'établi uniquement pour regarder attentivement les quatre flacons sur le bureau du professeur.

"Il semble que ce ne soient que de mauvaises tentatives pour renforcer la solution et réduire la potion, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, volant un regard sur le garçon tremblant, les yeux collés à son chaudron à côté de lui.

«Et combien de chaudrons ont été sacrifiés pour faire ces deux… potions jusqu'à présent? Demanda le professeur Snape.

"Aucun, monsieur," répondit Harry, essayant de masquer la colère qui ne cessait de monter en lui.

"Aucun?" Snape se moqua. "Est-ce vrai, Longbottom?"

"Oui, monsieur," chuchota Neville, ses yeux se fixant sur le professeur avant de retourner directement dans son chaudron.

Avec un pas en avant soudain, Snape regarda dans les chaudrons devant les deux garçons. Harry regarda son front se froncer tandis que ses yeux traversaient le banc en absorbant chacun des ingrédients répartis autour d'eux.

"Une potion d'engorgement, je la prend."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry.

"Longbottom, arrêtez de remuer votre potion et ajoutez la rate de votre grenouille avant que tout ne vous explose au visage," claqua Snape avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

"Pendant combien de temps prévoyez-vous d'utiliser cette pièce?" Demanda le professeur Snape depuis la porte.

"Tout le week-end, monsieur," répondit Harry.

"Alors peut-être qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour vous," ricana-t-il avant que la porte ne se ferme avec un fracas.

-oOoOo-

Hermione se glissa dans la pièce peu de temps avant le dîner. La fabrication de potions, elle le savait, impliquait beaucoup de concentration et surprendre ses amis au mauvais moment pouvait facilement voir le travail qu'ils faisaient être complètement ruiné.

En se promenant à l'extérieur de la pièce, elle a étudié ses amis. Les deux semblaient fatigués d'être autour de chaudrons bouillonnants toute la journée. En fait, elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu les cheveux d'Harry aussi désordonnés auparavant. Neville regardait attentivement tout ce qu'il découpait soigneusement. Harry était également absorbé en remuant sa potion. Elle sourit légèrement en remarquant le bout de sa langue sortir de cette manière intense qu'il avait. Il le faisait de plus en plus récemment, surtout quand il étudiait et cela la faisait toujours sourire.

Remarquant la collection de fioles sur le bureau du professeur, elle traversa la pièce pour les étudier. Un petit morceau de parchemin sous chacun d'eux indiquait ce qu'ils étaient. Harry, c'était facile à voir, était le plus proche de la nuance exacte de couleur qu'ils étaient censés être. En fait, la fin semblait parfaite. Les flacons de Neville semblaient également être l'un des meilleurs travaux de potion qu'elle l'ait jamais vu faire. Tout cela, sauf la potion d'engorgement. Celui-ci semblait être à peu près au même niveau que son travail normal.

"Oh, salut Hermione, quand es-tu arrivé ici?" Demanda Neville, la faisant sursauter pour sourire aux garçons.

"Il y a seulement quelques minutes. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ce que vous faisiez," répondit-elle.

"Hmph, si seulement Snape était aussi gentil que toi," grogna Harry.

Hermione pencha la tête. "Professeur Snape, Harry, et que veux-tu dire?"

"Le connard a fait irruption ce matin et a commencé à errer comme d'habitude quand nous travaillions," répondit Harry.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux flacons. "Est-ce que c'était pendant que vous prépariez la potion d'engorgement?"

"Comment sais-tu?" demanda un Neville clairement surpris.

"Facile. C'est celle qui montre le moins d'amélioration," répondit-elle.

«Bâtard graisseux,» grogna Harry. "Je pense que Neville et moi pourrions bien aller en potions s'il n'était pas notre professeur."

Neville acquiesça alors qu'il incluait son dernier ingrédient. «Harry a raison. Je n'ai pas fait fondre un chaudron ni fait exploser une potion toute la journée.

"Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de notre livre et d'une chance de travailler sans être constamment insulté," acquiesça Harry avant de s'arrêter de réfléchir. "En y réfléchissant, tout ce que fait Snape, c'est de noter les ingrédients au tableau de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme s'il nous apprenait vraiment quoi que ce soit. Je me demande s'il y a un moyen de simplement l'abandonner et d'apprendre le sujet nous-mêmes."

"Non, Harry, il n'y en a pas," déclara fermement Hermione. "Nous devons avoir un professeur. Je pense que lorsque nous sommes des étudiants de NEWT, nous pouvons avoir une matière indépendante, mais pas avant."

"Ouais, elle a raison, Harry," dit tristement Neville. "Sinon, j'abandonnerais non seulement les potions mais aussi la défense contre les arts sombres et l'histoire de la magie. Je n'apprends rien de Quirrel ou Binns non plus."

"Je ne sais pas, Nev, j'ai appris à dormir les yeux ouverts dans la classe de Binn," plaisanta Harry. "Et au moins, il ne sent pas comme Quirrel. Qu'est-ce qui sent d'ailleurs avec lui?"

"Je pense que c'est de l'ail. J'ai entendu Fred et George dire que c'était pour éloigner les vampires qu'il aurait rencontrés l'été dernier," répondit Neville.

"Quoi que ce soit, c'est révoltant. Avez-vous remarqué que les autres professeurs essayaient de l'éviter également? Sans parler des regards mortels que Snape lui a donnés ces derniers temps," dit Harry.

"Nous n'aimons peut-être pas ça, mais il est toujours l'un de nos professeurs," le réprimanda Hermione.

"Oh, allez Hermione, même toi tu ne peux pas dire que ces trois-là sont de bons professeurs," répondit Harry.

Hermione se renfrogna. Neville à côté de lui était clairement d'accord. Mais on lui avait toujours appris que ses professeurs devaient être respectés et il lui était gré de dire que si elle était totalement honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre que les garçons avaient des points valables. Non pas qu'elle ait eu l'intention de leur dire cela.

"J'admets qu'ils ne sont pas aussi bons que le professeur McGonagall ou le professeur Flitwick," admit-elle finalement. "Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils n'ont pas grand-chose que nous puissions apprendre d'eux."

Neville renifla de rire tandis qu'Harry réussissait à saisir le dernier mot. Un mot que, connaissant Hermione, elle ne pourrait pas réfuter. "Cela ne signifie pas que nous ne pourrions pas apprendre autant, sinon plus, simplement en lisant des livres sur le sujet."

-oOoOo-

Les visages rieurs de quatre garçons, leurs bras enroulés autour des épaules de l'autre, levèrent les yeux vers Harry.

Il avait passé les dernières heures plongés dans le journal de la mémoire au sujet de ses parents qu'il avait compilés. Il avait lu et relu toutes les histoires qu'il avait écrites que Hagrid lui avait racontées. Il avait examiné tous les faits qu'ils avaient pu glaner à la fois dans la bibliothèque et dans la salle des trophées au sujet de la maison des Potter (ce qui, une fois ajouté, ne représentait pas encore grand-chose) et il avait regarda attentivement toutes les photos, les remettant en mémoire.

Plus tard, il le savait, il regretterait probablement de ne pas avoir passé ce temps à étudier. Hermione ferait certainement en sorte qu'il le regrette une fois qu'elle le découvrirait et commencerait à le réprimander. Mais en ce moment, il y avait une promesse à tenir.

Il y a des mois, Harry avait fait le vœu d'écrire aux trois garçons qui entouraient son père sur cette photo. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Mais chaque fois qu'il avait ramassé une plume, il était coincé. Qu'écrirait-il exactement à ces trois hommes?

Cependant, à l'approche de la fin de l'année, Harry ne voulait plus la reporter. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était de trouver la première lettre et de la recopier deux fois de plus, avec le nom approprié en haut, bien sûr.

Lentement, il ramassa une plume, la plongea dans sa bouteille d'encre et lui tira un morceau de parchemin.

_Cher Sirius, _écrivit-il avant de s'arrêter pour regarder une fois de plus l'image. Enfin, après avoir secoué rapidement la tête et serré les dents avec détermination, il a continué.

_Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je t'écris parce que j'ai récemment découvert que tu étais ami avec mon père, James Potter, quand tu es allé à Poudlard._

_J'ai grandi avec la sœur de ma mère, Petunia et à cause de cela, je ne sais vraiment rien de ma mère et de mon père._

_J'espérais que vous pourriez me parler d'eux. Toutes les histoires ou les choses intéressantes dont vous vous souvenez seraient absolument géniales. Vous pouvez m'écrire ou_

Ici, Harry leva sa plume dans une profonde réflexion. Doit-il oser le risquer? En se concentrant sur le visage de son père sur la photo, Harry se décida. Pour cela, il était prêt à prendre toutes les punitions infligées par l'oncle Vernon.

_ou vous pouvez me rendre visite pendant les vacances d'été. J'habite au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey avec mon oncle Vernon et ma tante Pétunia._

_J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt,_

_Harry Potter_

Après avoir lu la courte lettre trois fois, Harry décida que ce serait le cas. Rapidement, il recopia la lettre deux fois de plus, les adressant à Remus et Peter. Puis, refermant le journal, il fourra les lettres dans des enveloppes et de là dans sa poche avant de tirer hors de la porte.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant le couvre-feu, mais il était sûr qu'il y avait juste assez de temps pour se rendre à la volière et revenir.

-oOoOo-

À l'instant où il entra dans la volière, un éclair de plumes blanches atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté de lui.

"Bonjour, Hedwige, intéressé à prendre une lettre pour moi?" Demanda Harry en caressant ses plumes douces.

Un roucoulement doux et une jambe tendue avaient la main de Harry plongeant dans sa poche pour l'une des lettres.

"Celui-ci est pour Remus Lupin," dit-il après avoir vérifié le nom sur l'enveloppe. "Je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas où il est. Faites de votre mieux, d'accord?"

Après un léger pincement au doigt, Hedwige décolla. Harry la regarda partir avant de se tourner pour faire face à la masse de hiboux presque cachés dans l'obscurité au sommet de la grande tour en dôme.

"Hum, j'ai deux autres lettres qui doivent être livrées. Est-ce que vous aimeriez le travail?" Il a demandé.

Un grand hibou fauve a été le premier à réagir, suivi rapidement par un majestueux hibou hurlant brun foncé. Après avoir attaché les deux lettres et leur avoir donné leurs instructions, Harry les regarda sauter par la fenêtre et s'envoler.

Il pensait qu'il était étrange que la chouette hurlante vire directement vers l'autre côté du château, mais haussa les épaules, pensant que l'oiseau savait ce qu'il faisait.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous! voici le chapitre 19 de cette fiction. Je sais que je n'ai pas fait cette traduction pour ramasser des critiques, mais une réponse de temps en temps pour dire comment vous trouvez la fiction ferait plaisir, autant à moi qui traduit cette fiction, mais surtout pour commenter le travail de Stargon1.**

**lololitaoe: Pour ce qui est de Pettigrew, tu le saura au moment voulu mais tu vas avoir un petit aperçu d'une mise en place de la suite. Personnellement j'ai rigolé quand j'ai lu ce chapitre la première fois.**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 19**

"Celui qui a posé cet oiseau de malheur sur moi va m'entendre!" hurla Ron Weasley enragé alors qu'il descendait les marches des dortoirs, un grand hibou hurlant claquant derrière lui.

Harry se figea dans l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffindor, fixant la scène devant lui. Dès que Ron atteignit la dernière marche, il vira à gauche et décolla en courant dans la pièce, esquivant des chaises, des tables et des gens, ses bras ondulant follement derrière lui. La chouette hurlante, cependant, n'allait pas être repoussée aussi facilement. Ses hululements d'indignation ponctuaient chaque volet de ses ailes contre la tête de Ron alors qu'il réprimandait le garçon pour ne pas avoir pris la lettre qu'il devait livrer.

Chaque Gryffindor dans la pièce était en plein fou rire. Fred et George roulaient en fait sur le tapis en riant de leur malheureux frère. Au fur et à mesure que les cris hystériques de Ron augmentaient, de plus en plus de Gryffindor apparaissaient des cages d'escalier pour se mettre à rire eux-mêmes. Hermione, Neville, Lavande et Parvati se tenaient tous debout, assis ensemble sur le grand canapé devant le feu.

Alors que Ron le dépassait, Harry remarqua un certain nombre de lignes rouges sur les joues et le cou de Ron où le hibou l'avait gratté dans son effort pour forcer le garçon à arrêter de s'enfuir. Une poche semblait avoir été déchirée lors du dernier circuit et maintenant, tenu devant lui par les deux mains, était Scabbers le rat.

Les cris aigus du rat transperçaient même les rugissements de Ron contre la chouette et ses cris de douleur. Les luttes du rat, que ce soit du fait que Ron se serrait trop fort ou de la menace du prédateur volant, étaient finalement trop difficiles à gérer pour Ron et le rat tomba sans cérémonie sur le sol.

Aussitôt, la chouette hurlante changea de direction, les serres tendues tandis qu'elle plongeait vers le sol. Voyant cela, Ron plongea sur toute la longueur, glissant sur le sol après son animal de compagnie alors qu'il se précipitait pour sa sécurité sous le canapé le plus proche. Le hibou n'a pas pu changer de direction assez rapidement et a atterri à l'arrière de Ron, provoquant un hurlement encore plus fort, surtout lorsque la tête de Ron s'est relevée et est entrée en collision de manière spectaculaire avec le dessous de la table d'appoint à proximité.

Mais même cela ne suffisait pas à dissuader le Ron déterminé. Arrachant son rat de sa cachette, Ron reprit ses pieds et s'envola de nouveau dans la pièce, la chouette suivant derrière.

Au prochain passage de Ron, Harry fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant l'enveloppe attachée à la jambe du hibou. C'était celui qu'il avait attaché à la chouette hurlante dans la volière peu de temps auparavant. Soupirant, il s'avança sur le chemin de Ron et leva son bras.

Immédiatement, le hibou vira de la tête rouge désemparée et atterrit avec un couinement indigné sur son bras. Levant son autre main, Harry frotta doucement le dos de la chouette dans le but de calmer le pauvre oiseau.

"Toi! Es-tu responsable de ... ça?" Hurla Ron, arrondissant Harry.

"Hum, ouais, je pense," répondit-il timidement.

Mais Ron ignora ouvertement tout semblant de remords dans la voix d'Harry et commença à beugler du haut de ses poumons.

"Quelle est la grande idée, hein? Installer un oiseau de malheur sur moi et Scabbers! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai jamais fait? Est-ce que Hermione t'a mis au courant? J'ai essayé d'être gentille, mais elle est juste folle, tu sais? Tu n'avais aucune raison de m'envoyer cette chouette! Regarde ces égratignures! Et ça a ruiné mes devoirs de potions! Il a été complètement mit en pièces quand j'ai refusé de prendre la lettre qu'elle essayait de me forcer à prendre! "

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit et se ferma, avec l'intention d'essayer de s'excuser ou du moins d'essayer d'offrir une sorte d'explication, mais Ron ne le laissa jamais entrer un mot sur le bord.

"Si c'était une sorte de farce, alors c'était une putain de stupide. Juste ... éloigne-toi de moi, Potter! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as fait ça et je m'en fiche vraiment . Reste loin de moi! "

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Ron sortit en trombe et monta les escaliers.

À l'instant où il était parti, des applaudissements féroces éclatèrent, augmentèrent d'autant plus lorsque deux roux se précipitèrent et tombèrent aux pieds de Harry.

"Ça doit être ..." dit l'un d'eux en s'inclinant, ses mains tendues pour toucher les pieds de Harry.

"L'une des meilleures ..." continua son frère en s'inclinant à son tour.

"Des farces que nous avons jamais vues ..." Le premier jumeau était de retour seulement pour recommencer à s'incliner à la seconde où il avait fini de parler.

"Certainement digne d'un statut de maître ..."

«Nous nous inclinons devant toi…»

"Oh, puissant farceur ..."

"S'il vous plaît, apprenez-nous votre astuce ..."

"D'obtenir que les chouettes postales fassent ce que tu leur à fait faire," finirent-ils finalement ensemble, leurs mains jointes, les yeux de chiot clignotant pathétiquement vers Harry.

"Euh, les gars, je n'essayais pas ..." commença Harry.

"As-tu entendu ça, George, une farce magistrale et il n'essayait même pas?" Entonna Fred.

"Pensez juste à ce dont il serait capable s'il essayait," continua George, haussant les sourcils de haut en bas.

"Non, je veux dire que je ne sais pas pourquoi ce hibou a attaqué Ron comme ça," essaya Harry.

"Bien sûr, Harry," dit George, en tapotant le côté de son nez avec finesse.

"Nous comprenons parfaitement," acquiesça Fred.

Harry secoua la tête, déterminé à ignorer les jumeaux alors qu'il détachait maladroitement la lettre de la jambe du hibou. Dès qu'il a été libéré, le hibou est parti pour la fenêtre la plus proche. Tout comme il l'avait suspecté, Harry vit le nom de Peter Pettigrew sur le devant de l'enveloppe. De toute évidence, il avait eu un hibou idiot qui ne savait pas comment livrer une lettre correctement.

"Harry, tu n'as pas mis cette chouette sur Ron à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Hermione, ses sourcils froncés.

"Bien sûr que non, Hermione! Je ne ferais pas ça," protesta Harry.

Le regard qu'elle lui lançait indiquait clairement qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Mais alors, il pouvait voir pourquoi elle ne voulait pas. Au cours des mois, Harry avait eu plus d'un exemple de dénoncer la rousse pour avoir continué à rabaisser Hermione ou pour se moquer de la façon dont elle agissait en classe ou pour simplement l'appeler constamment «folle».

"Nous vous laisserons garder votre secret cette fois, Harry," déclara Fred.

"Mais la prochaine fois, nous espérons pleinement faire partie de vos merveilleuses farces", a poursuivi George.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma, sachant qu'il ne serait pas cru.

Prenant son bras, Hermione le conduisit à travers la salle commune vers les canapés autour de la cheminée. Autour de lui, il remarqua les rires et les sourires qui envahissaient toujours les Gryffindor. Ils avaient tous manifestement apprécié le divertissement de la soirée et considéraient qu'il était le seul responsable.

«Tu es gentil, Harry, mais tu ne devrais vraiment pas laisser le comportement de Ron t'atteindre,» disait Hermione en s'asseyant tous les deux. "Cependant, tant que tu promet de ne plus rien faire de tel, j'ai une proposition pour toi. Et ce n'est certainement pas une récompense pour ce qui vient de se passer."

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait rien fait délibérément en premier lieu, ce qui en faisait une promesse très facile à accepter.

"Notre pari, si tu t'en souviens," continua Hermione, "était que tu me battes dans un test dans tous les sujets. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a aucun moyen que le professeur Rogue puisse jamais te donner une bonne note en Potions. Et Potions est le dernier sujet dont tu as besoin pour gagner ce pari. Mais en récompense de tout le travail acharné et de l'amélioration que tu as fait, je suis prête à concéder ma défaite. "

Harry la regarda. "Tu ferais ça? Tu me laisserais t'apprendre à piloter un balai?"

Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et hocha la tête. "Mais seulement si tu le veux encore, Harry."

"Bien sûr que je le veux encore, Hermione! Comment va samedi après-midi après l'entraînement au Quidditch pour toi?"

-oOoOo-

Hermione se pencha sur son livre où elle était assise à mi-hauteur des gradins qui entouraient le terrain de Quidditch. Ses yeux étaient dirigés vers le bas, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse dire de quoi parlait le livre. Elle ne s'était pas concentrée sur un seul mot depuis qu'elle l'avait ouvert. À intervalles réguliers, ses doigts tournaient une page, mais c'était purement une réaction automatique.

Le claquement vif d'une cape fouettée lui fit relever la tête. Avec un sourire heureux, Harry plana sur son balai devant elle. Ses cheveux, bien que toujours indomptables, étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude de la façon dont le vent les avait balayés dans tous les sens autour de sa tête. Les deux joues avaient une teinte rosée de l'air froid à une centaine de mètres là où il s'était entraîné.

"Prête, Hermione?" Il a demandé.

"Quoi? Oh, bien sûr, Harry," répondit-elle, se sentant troublée par son apparence inattendue.

"Je vais juste descendre et me changer et ensuite nous pourrons commencer", lui a-t-il dit.

À son hochement de tête, il se pencha en avant et son balai décolla. Elle le regarda faire un virage incroyablement serré avant de traverser le terrain en direction des vestiaires.

Hermione paniqua. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle s'accélérer de plus en plus, même si son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Elle essuya distraitement la sueur excessive qui venait d'apparaître sur ses manches de sa robe. Elle savait qu'elle devait être folle. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle volontairement repris un balai? Elle détestait les hauteurs et sa dernière leçon avec Madame Hooch avait été un désastre complet.

Elle avait seulement réussi à rester sur son balai en enroulant les jambes et les mains autour du manche dans une étreinte mortelle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait réussi à faire monter le balai dans les airs suffisamment pour satisfaire Mme Hooch avant de le ramener si lentement à nouveau. Il avait ensuite fallu les efforts combinés de Lavande, Lil et Susan pour la faire lâcher afin qu'elle puisse tomber les deux derniers pieds au sol dans un désordre indigne.

Après avoir revu ces jours les plus terribles pour la sixième fois consécutive, Harry la fit de nouveau sursauter ici et maintenant.

"Es-tu prête, Hermione? Tout le monde est parti. Nous avons le terrain pour nous," lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione regarda le garçon fou devant elle. Il avait deux balais sur l'épaule - son propre Nimbus2000 et l'un des balais de l'école. Quelque chose, probablement son besoin ridicule d'être le meilleur en tout, força ses pieds sous elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa bouche traître sourire, donnant la fausse impression qu'elle attendait avec impatience la folie à venir.

Alors qu'Harry la conduisait sur les marches, puis au centre du terrain, elle savait qu'il babillait, offrant probablement des conseils et des instructions utiles, mais c'était trop pour elle. souffert à travers les leçons de Madame Hooch, ainsi que toutes les lectures qu'elle avait faites avant cette leçon et celle-ci. Elle connaissait la théorie à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur.

"Je pensais," la voix d'Harry coupant soudainement sa terreur, "qu'au lieu que je te fasse essayer de voler seule sur un balai aujourd'hui, que nous pourrions commencer avec quelque chose d'un peu différent."

Hermione s'est accrochée à cette idée de tout son être. Tout ce que Harry avait prévu venait de gagner tout son soutien. À l'intérieur, elle dansait et applaudissait la merveille qui était son ami. Et puis il a dû tout gâcher en continuant à parler.

"Donc, pour commencer, je vais voler pour nous deux et vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le balai derrière moi et juste avoir une idée de ce que c'est," lui sourit Harry. "Et puis nous pouvons voir comment nous allons à partir de là."

Hermione le regarda, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée finisse par sortir. "Mais j'ai vu comment tu voles, Harry. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire ça."

"Ne sois pas ridicule, Hermione," rigola Harry, "nous n'allons pas pourchasser un vif d'or! Tout ce à quoi je pensais était simplement de voler gentiment et lentement puis de faire quelques tours et de redescendre."

"D'accord, je pense que ce serait bien," parvint-elle à gérer.

Avec un sourire, elle repoussa ses cheveux hors de ses yeux et monta son balai. "Eh bien, viens, grimpe derrière moi."

La seconde où elle fut assise, les bras d'Hermione s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Harry et elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces. Instantanément, Harry se raidit, un petit halètement lui échappant.

Lâchant prise, elle se pencha en arrière, "Désolée, désolée, est-ce que je tenais trop fort?"

"Non, non, ce n'était pas ça, c'était ... rien, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas," répondit Harry avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. «Ça va, Hermione, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les hauteurs et que tu as juste peur. Si ça aide, tu tiens aussi fort que tu veux.

"Merci, Harry," dit-elle, heureuse que son dos lui soit tourné pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir rougir.

Une fois de plus, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui.

"D'accord, à trois, je vais nous élever. Un ... deux ... trois."

Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent brusquement à l'instant où ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Elle pouvait se sentir vaciller pour trouver l'équilibre et les moindres changements dans le corps d'Harry alors qu'il guidait le balai. Le vent est passé, doucement au début, puis un peu plus fort alors qu'ils augmentaient la vitesse. Un petit cri d'alarme lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit le balai s'éloigner vers sa gauche.

"Ouvre les yeux, Hermione," rit Harry, "de cette façon, quand nous changerons de direction, tu ne seras pas surprise."

Avalant difficilement, elle obéit.

Le sol était tombé loin en dessous jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau du haut des gradins. Actuellement, Harry avait ensuite volé plus lentement, une vitesse dont Hermione était plus qu'heureuse. Elle regarda autour d'elle, absorbant tout et cette fois, quand Harry les fit recourber en ligne avec le stade, elle constata qu'elle pouvait faire face sans grincer à son oreille.

Son cœur recommença à battre alors qu'elle sentit le balai se soulever de façon inattendue. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour réprimander Harry et lui ordonner de les ramener quand ses yeux aperçurent la forêt au-delà du terrain. C'était absolument magnifique. Toutes les différentes nuances de verts et bruns qui s'étalaient devant eux étaient à couper le souffle. Et puis ils se tournèrent légèrement, permettant au soleil couchant de briller du lac noir à côté de la forêt dans un affichage hypnotisant qui fit instantanément qu'Hermione serra Harry plus fort.

"Oh, Harry, c'est absolument magnifique! Et c'est ce que tu vois à chaque fois que tu es ici? Merci, merci beaucoup d'avoir partagé ça avec moi!"

"Pas de problème, Hermione. Attends juste d'être ici avec ton propre balai," répondit-il.

Elle déglutit, refusant de laisser son esprit vagabonder vers ce moment mythique à venir, en faveur de simplement profiter de la vue devant elle maintenant.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour, bonjour, voici le 20eme chapitre de la traduction et nous approchons de la fin de la première année. Certaines réponses ne seront pas données lors des chapitres restants et seront disponibles plus tard, comme par exemple, vous venez de voir le hibou apporter la lettre a Croutard alias Pettigrew sans aucune réaction de personne, la réponse sera donnée plus tard sur le pourquoi.**

**cutiesunshine: Merci de tes reviews, ça fait plaisir de te voir aimer la fiction et voir tes réactions au fur et à mesure**

**Pims10: Oui, Hermione ne sera pas comme dans le canon et vaincre sa peur des hauteurs en fait parti**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 20**

Chaque matin depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, Harry attendait avec impatience les chouettes postales. Et chaque matin, lorsque le flot de huées et de plumes avait fini de faire leurs livraisons, son cœur se serra encore un tout petit peu plus. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'espérer.

Et puis, enfin, le dernier lundi matin des leçons avant le début des examens, il a réalisé son souhait. En fait, son souhait s'est réalisé deux fois. Une grande chouette effraie brune vira directement de la fenêtre ouverte vers l'endroit où il était assis à la table de Gryffindor. Juste derrière, a volé une seconde chouette, légèrement plus petite et plus foncée.

Avant même que les deux chouettes aient terminé leur débarquement, il avait une bande de bacon dans chaque main prête pour eux.

"De qui viennent-ils?" »Demanda Neville en déplaçant son jus de citrouille hors de danger.

Harry, cependant, était trop occupé à retirer les lettres pour répondre.

Il fronça fortement les sourcils alors qu'il reconnaissait la première lettre. C'était une enveloppe qui semblait remarquablement familière. En le retournant, il vit sa propre écriture: Sirius Black. En travers, cependant, à l'encre rouge vif, il y avait les mots: **Aucune correspondance autorisée aux prisonniers de l'île d'Azkaban.**

Sirius, l'un des meilleurs amis de son père, était en prison?

La phrase se répétait encore et encore dans sa tête. Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour s'y poser. Comment le farceur dont il avait entendu parler, qu'il avait toujours imaginé être comme Fred ou George, s'est-il retrouvé en prison. Il a juré de le découvrir. Après la fin des examens, bien sûr.

Enfonçant la lettre qui était destinée à Sirius dans sa poche, Harry tourna son attention vers son autre lettre. Celle-ci avait l'air bien et épaisse. Il a deviné au moins trois ou quatre morceaux de parchemin. L'ouvrant avec son couteau à beurre, Harry parcourut la page de fin et regarda la signature: Remus.

Le sourire qu'il arborait quand il leva les yeux vers ses amis devait être contagieux, car eux aussi avaient des sourires sur leurs visages.

"C'est de Remus Lupin. Il a répondu!"

"C'est merveilleux, Harry, je suis si heureuse pour toi," s'exclama Hermione.

"Ouais, mec, l'un des meilleurs amis de ton père, je parie qu'il a quelques histoires à raconter," acquiesça Neville.

Ne pouvant plus contenir son excitation, Harry plongea dans la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_C'était merveilleux de recevoir ta lettre. Oui, j'étais l'un des meilleurs amis de ton père, mais plus que cela, j'étais aussi un très bon ami avec ta mère._

_Cela fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai vu pour la dernière fois. J'étais là quand tes parents t'ont ramenés pour la première fois à la maison et à ta première fête d'anniversaire et bien d'autres fois également._

_Autant j'aimerais te revoir, pour le moment, la rencontre pourrait être problématique, mais je ne voudrais rien de mieux que l'opportunité de correspondre avec toi._

_Je sais que tu as spécifiquement demandé des histoires sur ton père, mais pour commencer, j'espère que tu me permettras de te parler de l'un des tout premiers amis que j'ai jamais eu. Elle était une âme délicieusement chaleureuse qui pouvait voir le bien chez les autres qui était souvent invisible pour nous, gens ordinaires. Je parle bien sûr de ta mère, Lily._

_J'ai rencontré Lily pour la première fois lors de notre tout premier voyage sur le chemin du Poudlard Express la première année. Vois-tu, j'avais un peu de mal avec une porte qui semblait bloquée…_

-oOoOo-

Encore une fois, Harry parcourut le journal où il avait écrit tous les faits sur les Potter et les Evans qu'il avait réussi à découvrir. Mais dans ce cas, il était particulièrement concentré sur un aspect principal: la richesse Potter.

La Maison la plus ancienne et la plus noble de Potter existait depuis très, très longtemps. Pendant tout ce temps dans le monde sorcier, ils avaient accumulé un grand nombre d'entreprises, de bâtiments, de maisons et de terres.

Ils avaient trouvé des références à Potter comme l'un des investisseurs de la société qui avait construit la ligne ferroviaire de Londres à Hogsmeade. Neville avait été encore plus excitée qu'Harry quand il avait réalisé que l'une des entreprises auprès desquelles Madame Sprout avait acheté ses plantes magiques était Pottarius Magical Plants and Menagerie, une entreprise basée quelque part au Brésil et appartenant à 100% aux Potter.

Et puis il y avait les maisons. Chaque continent dans le monde semblait avoir une certaine présence Potter, mais nulle part plus qu'en Angleterre même. Et cela comprenait une île réputée cachée juste au large des côtes du Pays de Galles.

Bien sûr, comme Neville et Hermione l'ont souligné, les informations qu'ils avaient réussi à glaner dans la bibliothèque provenaient de livres datant de quelques décennies à plusieurs siècles. Sans oublier que, même s'ils avaient raison de supposer que Harry était l'héritier de la Maison des Potter, il ne serait en mesure de toucher à rien avant d'avoir atteint l'âge requis.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de rêver. S'il y avait même une chance qu'il n'aurait pas à retourner chez les Dursley…

Secouant la tête, Harry parcourut une fois de plus la liste. N'importe où ferait l'affaire. Même les plus petits. Un seul, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Sauf qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Dans les deux mondes, magique et moldu, il avait besoin d'un adulte responsable. Et cela signifiait que, s'il voulait échapper aux Durley, alors il avait besoin d'un adulte en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

Si le monde moldu était hors de question, alors Harry décida d'essayer le monde magique. Et les seuls adultes qu'il connaissait étaient déjà au château.

Après une rapide course à la bibliothèque,_ Poudlard: une histoire_ était dans sa main, et il parcourait vers l'arrière où toutes les règles, les règlements et les arrêtés étaient énoncés. La plupart, bien sûr, semblaient ridiculement obsolètes ou, à sa connaissance, n'ont jamais été utilisés.

Comme, par exemple, la clause selon laquelle les étudiants sont autorisés à embaucher leurs propres tuteurs si l'école a fourni des professeurs jugés inacceptables. C'était une clause dont Harry était sûr qu'il aurait dû être utile cette année, en particulier à la lumière de l'enseignement lamentable des professeurs Bins et Quirrel et de la façon dont lui et Neville semblaient avoir prouvé qu'ils pouvaient en apprendre plus d'un livre sur les potions qu'autre chose qu'ils avaient appris de Rogue.

Enfin, coincé entre les règles concernant les visites à Hogsmeade et l'accord entre l'école de Poudlard et le Poudlard Express, était le paragraphe qu'il cherchait. Il l'a lu une fois et son visage est tombé. Il le relit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il l'a lu une troisième fois et il a perdu tout espoir.

Aucun étudiant n'est autorisé à rester à l'école de sorcellerie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été, c'est-à-dire entre la fin du trimestre fin juin et le 31 août de chaque année.

Et ça y était. Il était condamné à retourner chez les Dursley pendant au moins deux mois chaque année. Harry laissa ses jambes s'effondrer sous lui alors qu'il voyait son avenir se dérouler. Dix mois à vivre dans le château avec ses amis, à apprendre la magie et à s'amuser, seulement pour que cette vie soit écrasée et battue hors de lui à l'instant où il rentrait chez lui.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il envisagea de s'enfuir. Mais alors, c'est ce qu'il avait envisagé de toute façon quand il rêvait des propriétés Potter qu'il était sûr qu'il existait toujours quelque part.

Hermione ou même Neville, il en était sûr, lui proposerait volontiers de passer des vacances avec eux. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Pas après avoir passé la majeure partie de l'année loin de leur propre famille. Il ne pouvait pas, non ne voulait pas s'imposer comme ça. Il savait trop bien ce qu'était le fait d'être sans famille.

Ce qui aurait pu être quelques minutes ou même une heure plus tard, Harry réalisa finalement qu'il y avait une autre personne en qui il avait confiance et qui pourrait peut-être trouver une autre option pour lui.

-oOoOo-

La porte devant lui était fermée, ce qui n'est pas inhabituel. En effet, quand il y a pensé, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait jamais été laissé ouvert. À l'intérieur, imaginait-il, le professeur McGonagall travaillerait à son bureau, sa plume d'aigle à queue rouge à la main. Cela lui fit un petit sourire. Les quelques fois où il était dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall depuis Noël, elle utilisait toujours la plume qu'il lui avait donnée. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit, mais il soupçonnait que c'était devenu sa préféré.

Harry leva une main pour frapper et fit une pause. Il pensait vraiment à l'idée de parler au professeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir comment elle pourrait l'aider.

En secouant la tête, il se détourna.

"Puis-je vous aider, monsieur Potter?"

Harry leva les yeux, surpris. Il semblait que ses hypothèses étaient incorrectes. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas dans son bureau. Au lieu de cela, elle marchait dans le couloir vers lui.

"Hum, non. Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être, oui," babilla-t-il.

Le professeur McGonagall sourit. «Eh bien, je peux choisir parmi une multitude de réponses. Et si vous veniez me dire ce qui vous dérange?

Harry hocha la tête et se déplaça sur le côté pour permettre au professeur McGonagall de taper sa baguette sur la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de lui faire signe. Au lieu d'arrondir son bureau, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil près du fond de la pièce. Avec un coup de baguette pratiqué, une boîte de biscuits flotta à travers la pièce et s'installa sur la petite table entre les chaises.

"Prenez un biscuit, monsieur Potter," proposa-t-elle une fois qu'il fut assis avant d'en choisir un pour elle.

Assise, elle le regarda avant de faire un geste de la main pour qu'il commence.

"J'ai pensé aux vacances d'été", commença-t-il timidement, "et à retourner chez les Dursley."

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête, attendant qu'il en arrive au fait.

Enfin, quand le silence devint trop lourd à porter pour lui, il baissa la tête et laissa échapper la seule chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis des jours. "Je ne veux pas rentrer!"

"Je suppose que vos proches ne sont pas ... gentils avec vous?" elle a demandé.

Harry renifla. "C'est une façon de le dire, professeur."

«Monsieur Potter… Harry, j'ai déjà compris du peu que vous et Mlle Granger m'aviez dit avant Noël que vous n'aviez pas une bonne vie de famille. Je vais vous dire maintenant que j'ai apporté mes inquiétudes directement au directeur Dumbledore et il m'a assuré qu'il allait rendre visite à votre tante et à votre oncle pour s'assurer qu'ils vous traitent correctement. "

Harry imaginait facilement comment cette réunion se passerait.

L'oncle Vernon fanfaronnait, déclamait et délirait. Puis, après avoir réalisé qu'il parlait à un «monstre», il commencerait probablement à se recroqueviller et à accepter tout et n'importe quoi. Son oncle avait vu de visu ce que les sorciers pouvaient faire grâce à la queue de cochon de Hagrid sur Dudley. Mais à l'instant où Harry rentrait chez lui et découvrait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie pour les mineurs, l'oncle Vernon ferait de la vie de Harry un enfer vivant. Harry lui-même ferait face à tout ce que l'oncle Vernon aurait voulu faire au professeur Dumbledore pour avoir déshonoré sa maison juste en étant à l'intérieur.

"Je ne pense pas que ça va aider," réussit à dire Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall sourit. «Oh, je ne serais pas trop sûr. Le professeur Dumbledore peut être assez persuasif quand il le veut.

Ne voulant pas discuter avec son professeur, Harry lâcha cela. Au lieu de cela, il a décidé de continuer.

"Je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici au château pendant les vacances d'été. Je me demandais donc s'il y avait un autre endroit où je pouvais rester dans le monde magique."

Harry vit le professeur McGonagall ouvrir la bouche, mais décida de continuer rapidement avant d'avoir la chance de dire «non».

"Hermione, Neville et moi avons essayé de découvrir la Maison des Potter. D'après ce que nous pouvons en dire, il y a beaucoup de maisons que possèdent les Potter et j'espérais pouvoir rester dans l'une d'entre elles."

L'expression heureuse qui flottait sur le visage du professeur McGonagall confondit Harry, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le déchiffrer à ce moment-là.

"Harry, même si je voulais vous laisser rester ailleurs qu'avec vos proches, je ne peux tout simplement pas," lui dit-elle. "Votre tante et votre oncle sont vos gardiens moldus légaux. Ils ont le droit de décider où vous devez rester pendant les vacances d'été. Et quand il s'agit du monde magique, comme vous êtes orphelin, le directeur est responsable de vous et il a déjà dit qu'il parlerait à vos proches en votre nom. "

Elle se pencha en avant et lui tapota le genou.

«Vous allez juste devoir faire confiance au professeur Dumbledore, Harry. Il s'assurera que vous soyez bien traité.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'autre à faire? Il avait déjà pensé qu'il n'avait pas d'autres options. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'espérer que le professeur Dumbledore était capable d'effrayer son oncle dans un semblant de gentillesse.

"Merci, de toute façon, professeur," dit-il, se levant de la chaise et se dirigeant vers la porte.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour à tous! j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de la première année que je poste aujourd'hui. Attention ça bouge beaucoup sur celui la.**

**lololitaoe: Je ne dis rien a part ceci: ne te fais pas trop d'espoir et revois son comportement dans le canon concernant les Dursley.**

**cutiesunshine: ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le pense mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses (je pense que je suis trop redondant avec le mot "pense" dans ma réponse)**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 21**

La vie à l'intérieur du château était bien trop occupée au cours des trois prochaines semaines pour que quiconque puisse même penser au monde au-delà de Poudlard.

La dernière semaine de cours, tout comme la semaine précédente, a été une pure révision. Chaque enseignant dans chaque matière a rempli ses classes de devoirs, écrits et pratiques, d'essais et de QCM. Les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Sprout ont également veillé à prévoir du temps à chaque leçon pour que leurs élèves puissent répondre à toutes les questions auxquelles ils avaient répondu.

Et puis sont venus les examens.

Chaque jour pendant les deux semaines suivantes, les premières années sont bombardées d'examens écrits et pratiques. Le professeur Sinistra, bien sûr, a tenu ses examens d'astronomie pendant un après-midi et une soirée.

À chaque instant de veille où ils n'étaient pas testés, Harry, Hermione et Neville se trouvaient le nez enfoui dans des livres ou pratiquaient leurs sorts dans l'une des salles de classe inutilisées. Parfois, ils rencontraient le reste de leur groupe d'étude, mais trouvaient qu'ils révisaient mieux quand ce n'était que les trois.

Hermione insista pour que l'un des deux garçons lui pose toutes les questions de révision à la fin de chaque chapitre de leurs manuels la veille de chaque examen. Alors que cela agaçait Harry la première fois qu'elle l'avait entraîné dans la corvée, il se rendit bientôt compte que c'était l'une des meilleures façons de se préparer au sujet.

Les potions, comme Harry s'y attendait, étaient un désastre complet. Neville et lui étaient constamment surveillés pendant qu'ils travaillaient à leur chaudron par le professeur Snape. Ensuite, Harry jugea que, alors que les potions qu'ils créaient n'étaient pas le bleu profond qu'ils étaient censés être, sa fiole bleue de milieu de gamme et la potion bleu clair de Neville devraient suffire pour les voir passer. En supposant, bien sûr, que Snape était disposé à être juste.

Le lendemain de la fin de leurs examens, la quatrième année et au-dessus étant toujours testée, leurs résultats ont été publiés.

Hermione, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, avait réussi tous les tests et a été récompensée comme étant la meilleure élève pour chaque matière pour leur niveau annuel.

Harry, quand il vit ses résultats, faillit s'évanouir d'étonnement. Il avait raté d'être le meilleur de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal d'un demi-point à peine. Cette note exceptionnel en DADA a été rejoint par des O en Transfiguration, Charmes et Herbologie; EE en astronomie et en histoire de la magie et le plus incroyable de tous, un A en potions.

Neville, lui aussi, avait exceptionnellement bien réussi, réussissant un A en potions, un O en herbologie et un EE dans tout le reste.

Les trois d'entre eux ont célébrés en préparant un pique-nique et en se dirigeant vers la rive du lac Noir où ils ont finalement été rejoints par la plupart de leur groupe d'étude. Le plaisir et les jeux ont duré jusqu'au couvre-feu, ne s'arrêtant que suffisamment longtemps pour que Lil, Susan, Hannah et Sally-Ann se retirent pour trouver plus de nourriture et des cruches supplémentaires de jus de citrouille.

-oOoOo-

Il y avait un air palpable d'excitation rampante dans la Grande Salle quand Harry entra. Le dernier jour des trois longues semaines d'examens était enfin arrivé. Ce matin-là, les septièmes années avaient eu leur dernier examen NEWT dans la Grande Salle, tandis que les sixième années achevaient leur test final dans le cachot des potions.

Partout où Harry regardait, les étudiants arboraient des sourires identiques à celui qu'il portait lui-même. Les tables étaient déjà chargées de délices délectables que Poudlard avait conjurés pour aider à la célébration. Chaque table était entourée d'une multitude d'étudiants de chaque maisons au fur et à mesure que l'atmosphère de fête régnait.

Ici et là, des conversations excitées étaient rythmées par les gémissements des étudiants qui, après une comparaison des réponses avec leurs camarades de classe, se sont soudain rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient pas fait aussi bien qu'ils l'auraient souhaité à leurs examens finaux.

Harry resta là où il se tenait juste à l'intérieur des portes pendant qu'il attendait ses amis. Après avoir passé la matinée au bord du lac, ils étaient revenus au château avides de déjeuner. Mais Hermione et Neville avaient d'abord voulu faire un rapide détour par la tour de Gryffondor - Hermione pour mettre le livre qu'elle avait lu dans un endroit sûr, et Neville pour faire de même avec la petite plante en pot que Madame Sprout avait donnée lui pour s'occuper de l'été.

Un éclair de lumière dans le coin de son œil, rapidement suivi par une énorme fissure et les sons de plusieurs voix hurlant, fit tourner sa tête.

Sans réfléchir, il courut à travers les portes et dans le hall d'entrée du château. La scène devant lui le stoppa, mais pas avant qu'il n'ait fini de glisser les deux derniers pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant deux de ses professeurs engagés dans un duel féroce.

Le Professeur Rogue, sa cape noire tourbillonnant autour de lui, se retourna, esquiva et sortit sa baguette. Une lumière jaune vicieuse a traversé le hall pour frapper un fort gong alors qu'elle heurtait le bouclier invisible que le professeur Quirrel avait érigé.

"C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire?" Le professeur Quirrel rit, son bégaiement omniprésent manquant miraculeusement.

Avec un grognement de rage, Snape se tenait debout et agita sa baguette dans une rafale de sorts de différentes couleurs à son adversaire. Chacun a été bloqué par un coup paresseux de la baguette de Quirrel. Deux ricochèrent, s'écrasant contre les murs de pierre, envoyant les étudiants hypnotisés à proximité se précipiter avec des cris aigus de peur.

"Je ne te permettrai pas de quitter le château avec la Pierre," siffla Snape entre ses dents serrées.

Une fois de plus, Quirrel se contenta de rire en réponse. "Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'arrêter! Dumbledore n'est pas là et aucun de vous n'est assez fort pour s'opposer à moi."

Cette fois, c'est Quirrel qui a attaqué. Il s'avança rapidement sur le sol vers Snape, sa baguette bondissant de haut en bas avec des sorts inquiétants qui explosèrent autour du maître des potions assiégé. Snape recula rapidement, faisant de son mieux pour bloquer ou échapper.

Le mur de pierre à sa droite a explosé, envoyant des éclats d'obus dans tous les sens. Quand Harry se chargea une fois de plus d'avoir dû se protéger les yeux, ce fut pour voir la cape de Rogue presque déchiquetée de traînées de sang coulant des coupures sur son visage et son bras.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de quoi penser. Aucun de ces professeurs n'était son favori. En fait, s'il avait jamais envisagé l'idée de les affronter tous les deux, il se serait enraciné dans la possibilité pour eux deux de se prendre dans la mêlée. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent ici. Snape semblait essayer de protéger quelque chose, une sorte de pierre que Quirrel avait qu'il essayait de voler.

Sans même considérer à quel point il était stupide, Harry fit un demi-pas en avant et cria du haut de ses poumons, "Hé, professeur Quirrel!"

La distraction inattendue était presque suffisante. Quirrel sursauta et regarda autour de lui, mais pas avant d'avoir retiré une dernière malédiction. Snape, ayant eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas réagir au cri d'Harry, réussit également à se faire tirer dessus avant que le monde autour de lui n'explose.

Le dernier tir de Quirrel sur Snape avait légèrement dérapé. Au lieu d'avoir un impact sur le bouclier que Rogue avait érigé, il explosa dans le sol à ses pieds. Des tuiles et des éclats de pierre éclatèrent, envoyant Snape se précipiter en arrière dans les airs pour claquer avec un craquement écœurant dans le mur du fond. Son corps meurtri et ensanglanté gisait froissé à la base du mur, qu'il soit vivant ou mort était plus que ce que Harry pouvait dire.

La dernière malédiction de Snape a également réussi à marquer un coup, bien que ce ne soit qu'un coup d'éclat. La secousse de Quirrel au hurlement d'Harry le tira juste assez loin pour permettre à la malédiction d'avoir un impact sur le ridicule turban violet que Quirrel portait. Il a été arraché de son emplacement et envoyé s'envoler derrière lui.

Le groupe d'étudiants de l'autre côté de la salle a crié de terreur. En regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Quirrel, Harry pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous fixés sur l'arrière de la tête de Quirrel.

Un ricanement de mépris traversa le visage de Quirrel pendant une seconde avant de renvoyer Harry pour voir ce qu'il était advenu de son adversaire.

"Eh bien, il semble que vous ayez votre utilité, mon garçon," déclara Quirrel, se retournant vers Harry. "Votre distraction a été suffisante pour me permettre de terminer cette insoutenable querelle. Bien sûr, s'il avait réalisé à qui il avait en fait affaire, eh bien, disons simplement que ce duel était inutile à l'extrême."

Baguette levée, il se tourna en cercle, ses yeux calculateurs évaluant visiblement ceux qui se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée à la recherche de tout signe de menace.

Harry, cependant, resta figé en voyant finalement ce qui avait horrifié tant d'autres. L'arrière de la tête de Quirrel contenait un visage. Un visage blanc craie des plus hideux avec les yeux rouges les plus maléfiques que Harry ait jamais vu et se fendant comme un serpent pour un nez.

"Alors, Harry Potter, nous nous revoyons," grinça le visage. "Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait? Tu vois ce que je suis devenu à cause de toi? Tu m'as fait perdre mon corps, Harry Potter, la nuit où j'ai essayé de te tuer. Ton père est mort très facilement. Ta mère m'a supplié Et puis il y avait TOI! A cause de toi, j'ai été condamné à habiter le plus humble de mes serviteurs, laissé pour se nourrir du sang des licornes juste pour survivre! J'ai été réduit aux actions d'un parasite en volant la pierre philosophale dans ma quête de l'immortalité. Et tu en es la cause! Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu payes ! "

Même en sachant que Quirrel marchait droit vers lui, Harry ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses pieds étaient simplement gelés au sol dans sa peur. Le visage du tueur de ses parents, le visage de Lord Voldemort, le tenait dans ses yeux et il ne le lâchait pas.

Une main tendit la main et saisit Harry par le cou, mais étonnamment, ce n'était pas Harry qui hurlait de douleur et de terreur. C'était plutôt Quirrel.

"Maître, ça brûle! Sa peau brûle!"

"Laisse Harry tranquille!" une voix dominante retentit.

Quirrel accorda à peine la moindre attention au professeur McGongall. Un seul coup de baguette et le vieux professeur s'effondra au sol.

"Laisse le garçon!" Lord Voldemort grinça des dents. "Nous nous occuperons de lui plus tard."

Alors que Quirrel se retournait et commençait à traverser le hall d'entrée vers les grandes portes en bois et en fer du château, Harry découvrit qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger. Et il a bougé. Un scintillement de capes noires dans l'embrasure de la porte le fit sprinter. Alors que le bras de la baguette de Quirrel commençait à se lever, Harry prit une vitesse fulgurante avant de plonger sur les deux filles qui venaient juste d'entrer dans la porte.

Une immense douleur brûlante lui traversa le dos alors qu'il s'écrasait sur les filles, déchirant un cri de douleur et d'angoisse dans sa gorge. Serrant les dents, Harry tenta de s'extrader de l'enchevêtrement des bras, des jambes et des cheveux dans lesquels il était englouti.

"HARRY!"

La voix d'Hermione hurla à travers l'entrée et Harry sut instantanément qu'elle allait être l'action de Quirrel ou la prochaine cible de Voldemort.

Se mettant à genoux, Harry sortit sa baguette. Sachant instantanément qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le sorcier devant lui, il changea de cible et pointa sa baguette vers Hermione et Neville alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers vers lui.

Partez, partez, partez! Retournez en sécurité! Éloignez-vous de Quirrel! Cria dans son esprit

Il vit la malédiction d'un blanc éclatant quitter la baguette de Quirrel et il retint son souffle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il savait que ses amis étaient déjà morts.

Au lieu de cela, quelque chose d'incroyable s'est produit. Les deux ont été projetés en arrière dans les escaliers quelques secondes avant que le sort de Quirrel ne heurte et n'efface les escaliers sur lesquels ils se tenaient.

N'essayant même pas de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Harry se pencha en avant, sa baguette tombant de sa main alors qu'il plongeait vers Quirrel.

Visant à empêcher Voldemort d'alerter Quirrel, Harry s'étira en avant et plaça une main sur la bouche de serpent. Quirrel explosa dans un cri de douleur alors qu'il tentait de se retourner pour secouer le garçon.

Harry, cependant, savait simplement qu'en se tenant, il empêchait le sorcier de blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Avec sa main droite toujours fermement saisie sur la bouche de Voldemort, il enroula sa main gauche autour de la tête de Quirrel pour saisir son visage aussi.

Des cris de douleur traversèrent le hall d'entrée. Harry ferma les yeux contre la douleur qui explosa dans ses mains. Chaque partie de sa peau qui touchait Quirrel avait l'impression d'être en feu. Il voulait lâcher prise. Il avait envie de lâcher prise. Mais Harry refusa simplement. Il garda sa prise fermement en place aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

Finalement, cependant, la douleur a trop augmenté. Sa voix avait été réduite à un gémissement rauque après l'effort de ses cris continus et son corps a réagi de la seule manière possible pour se protéger - en s'évanouissant.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous, désolé pour ma non présence ce mercredi pour poster ce chapitre qui se trouve être le dernier du premier volume, j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels qui m'ont prit du temps a régler mais me revoila pour vous.**

**pims10: a défaut de duel, on peut parler de combat a sens unique gagné par la partie en difficultée.**

**Cutiesunshine: personnellement je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, mais il faut avouer que cela rend ça plus...épique que dans le canon**

**Le placard sous l'escalier**

**Chapitre 22**

Harry se réveilla lentement, satisfait du sentiment qu'il venait de dormir mieux qu'il ne l'ai jamais fait. Il inspira profondément, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils à la sensation de faim qui grandissait lentement au creux de son estomac. Avec un étirement, il tendit la main vers ses lunettes, mais découvrit que l'ensemble de tiroirs assis à côté de son lit à baldaquin manquait.

Ouvrant les yeux, il regarda autour de lui. Où qu'il soit, ce n'était définitivement pas les dortoirs de Gryffindor. Deux grands écrans blancs étaient posés de chaque côté du lit étroit. Un carré lumineux au-dessus de sa tête ne pouvait être qu'une fenêtre. Tout ce qui était plus loin que cela était perdu pour le moment au milieu du flou.

Trouvant une petite table encombrée de l'autre côté du lit par rapport à ce à quoi il était habitué, Harry la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'une forme réconfortante le fasse sourire. Mettre ses lunettes a provoqué un halètement massif. La petite table était remplie de cartes de toutes tailles et couleurs, exprimant toutes les sentiments qu'il «se rétablisse bientôt». En effet, les cartes n'étaient pas confinées à la petite table. Le trop-plein tombait en cascade sur le rebord de la fenêtre et certains semblaient même être collés au mur également.

Deux autres petites tables au pied de son lit ont attiré son attention. Mais ceux-ci ne détenaient pas de cartes. Non, ces tables étaient remplies de haricots à saveur Bertie Botts, de barres de chocolat Honeydukes, de grenouilles au chocolat et d'autres délices dont Harry ne connaissait pas les noms. Quelques minuscules vases de fleurs avaient réussi à survivre dans la montagne de bonbons sucrés.

"Cadeau de vos nombreux admirateurs", annonça une voix vaporeuse.

Harry leva les yeux pour trouver le directeur Dumbledore rayonnant vers lui. Il se balançait légèrement sur ses pieds, ses mains jointes derrière son dos.

"Monsieur?" Demanda Harry, confus.

"Les bonbons et les chocolats proviennent de vos camarades de classe, vous souhaitant tous un prompt rétablissement après ce qui s'est passé dans le hall d'entrée. Hélas, ce rétablissement semble avoir pris plus de temps que nous ne l'aurions souhaité", a expliqué le professeur Dumbledore.

Et avec ça, tout est revenu précipitamment. Le duel entre Snape et Quirrel. Le visage de Voldemort. Hermione et Neville étaient presque foudroyées. Le professeur McGonagall tombe. Le sol sous Snape explosant. La douleur brûlante dans son dos quand il a sauté sur les deux filles. Lui, essayant d'arrêter Quirrel / Voldemort en saisissant leurs visages.

"Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici?" »demanda-t-il, ne choisissant qu'une des nombreuses questions qui flottaient dans son esprit.

"Trois jours," répondit le professeur Dumbledore. "Ce soir, nous avons notre fête de départ avant que demain, le Poudlard Express embarque pour marquer le début des vacances d'été."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à l'idée d'être inconscient pendant trois jours. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait faim.

"Qu'est-il arrivé, monsieur? Qu'est-ce que Quirrel essayait de voler? Et était-ce vraiment le visage de Voldemort à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrel?" Lâcha Harry.

"Eh bien, étant donné que je ne suis arrivé qu'après que vous ayez déjà réglé le problème, très bien aussi, je pourrais ajouter, bien que vous vous soyez exposé à des risques inutiles, j'ose dire que vous en savez presque autant sur ce qui s'est passé dans le Hall d'entrée comme moi, "répondit le professeur Dumbledore, ses yeux scintillant alors qu'il regardait Harry.

Harry secoua brutalement la tête. "Je sais que j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé, monsieur, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Ah, à ce sujet, eh bien, je pense que cela appelle des spéculations de ma part."

En s'avançant, le professeur Dumbledore leva sa baguette et la fit tournoyer, créant une chaise longue rouge moelleuse dans laquelle il s'enfonça. Puis, agitant ses mains, il regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Maintenant, afin de répondre à vos autres questions, il serait peut-être préférable de les combiner en un semblant d'ordre. Il semblerait qu'a un certain moment dans ses voyages, le professeur Quirrel ait rencontré Lord Voldemort, ou du moins, ce qui reste de Lord Voldemort et était malheureusement possédé. " Ici, il s'arrêta pour regarder Harry plus attentivement. «Je dois dire que tu prends le fait que Lord Voldemort soit encore en vie mieux que la plupart, Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que c'est parce que je viens de lui parler."

"En effet, en effet. Eh bien, pour abréger une longue histoire, Lord Voldemort a découvert que je gardais un petit quelque chose qui appartient à un de mes amis ici au Château."

"Une pierre, monsieur?" Demanda Harry.

"Une pierre philosophale, Harry," clarifia le professeur Dumbledore et Harry aurait juré qu'il avait l'air un peu mécontent de devoir le faire.

"Pourquoi voudrait-il voler une pierre philosophale, monsieur?" Demanda Harry.

"Eh bien, mon garçon, l'une des propriétés curieuses d'une pierre philosophale est sa capacité à rendre une personne immortelle."

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant immédiatement pourquoi cela plairait au plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis des siècles.

"Alors, Snape essayait vraiment d'empêcher Quirrel de la voler?" Demanda Harry.

"Professeur Snape, Harry, et, oui, il l'était. D'après ce que je comprends, ce duel était quelque chose à voir," répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

"Je suppose que j'ai fait la bonne chose en essayant de distraire Quirrel, alors," marmonna Harry, puis d'une voix plus forte, "il avait l'air d'avoir été blessé assez mal. Est-ce qu'il va bien?"

"Le professeur Snape a subi de nombreuses blessures mais je suis très heureux d'annoncer qu'il, comme vous, pourra enfin quitter l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Le professeur McGonagall n'a également subi aucun dommage durable", sourit le professeur Dumbledore.

Une fois de plus, Harry hocha la tête, réfléchissant bien. Enfin, il a décidé de simplement demander. «Pourquoi Sn… le professeur Snape a été si dur avec moi toute l'année?

"Je suis sûr que cela vous a été dit plus d'une fois, mais vous ressemblez extrêmement à votre père. À part vos yeux. Vos yeux sont simplement ceux de Lily. Mais c'est dans la façon dont vous ressemblez à votre père qui a été le problème pour le professeur Snape, je crois. Vous voyez, il y a de nombreuses années, votre père et le professeur Snape ont fréquenté Poudlard ensemble et leur… relation était contradictoire, pour le moins. "

"Ils se détestaient, non?" Demanda Harry, essayant de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

"En un mot, oui," répondit le professeur Dumbledore. "Il y a d'autres facteurs, bien sûr, mais cela fera l'affaire, je pense."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry, puis, une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. "Je n'ai pas tué Voldemort, n'est-ce pas?"

«Votre contact a pu le blesser, simplement à cause du pouvoir de l'amour que votre mère a laissé dans votre sang. Mais le tuer, non, j'en ai bien peur, Harry. Lord Voldemort est toujours là quelque part. Il va être obligé d'attendre son temps mais je crois que nous le reverrons ", a déclaré le professeur Dumbledore.

"Pourquoi a-t-il essayé de me tuer quand j'étais bébé?" Demanda Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda longuement Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avant de répondre. "Cela, je le crains, sera une histoire pour une autre fois. Quand tu seras plus âgé, je pense." Ici, il leva la main comme pour arrêter toute protestation que Harry pourrait faire.

"Maintenant, je pense que mon temps ici est sur le point d'être raccourci," déclara le professeur Dumbledore en se levant soudainement de sa chaise avant de disparaître.

À ce moment, Madame Pomfresh s'affaira autour des rideaux et commença à marmonner alors qu'elle commençait à agiter sa baguette de haut en bas du corps de Harry.

Quand Harry leva les yeux, le professeur Dumbledore était parti. À sa place, un homme aux cheveux noirs fit une pause en passant devant le bout du lit. Les yeux d'Harry rencontrèrent les yeux noirs profonds du professeur Snape avant que le maître des potions ne fasse un signe de tête et ne s'éloigne.

"Retournez-vous, monsieur Potter, pour que je puisse vérifier la coupure dans votre dos," ordonna Madame Pomfresh, attirant son attention sur elle.

Après un rapide regard étrange pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, Harry s'exécuta. Sa chemise de pyjama a été relevée pendant une minute avant d'être repliée.

"Ça a l'air bien, monsieur Potter. Je suis sûr que la cicatrice s'estompera avec le temps, mais elle est propre et claire sans infection. Maintenant, je vais vous apporter un plateau et une fois que vous aurez tout mangé dans votre assiette et que je vous aurai vérifié encore une fois, je vous laisserai partir. "

"Merci, Madame Pomfresh," sourit Harry.

Avec un signe de tête, elle s'activa. Son plateau, lorsqu'il est arrivé, lui a été apporté par les deux personnes qu'il attendait depuis son réveil, ainsi qu'un visiteur inattendu.

"Hermione! Neville! Hagrid!" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

"Oh, Harry, c'est bon de te voir réveillé!" dit Hagrid, proche du hurlement , "quand je t'ai vu après ce qui s'est passé ..."

"Ouais, mon pote, ravi de te voir encore vivant et en forme," acquiesça Neville.

Hermione, d'autre part, semblait penser que les mots ne suffiraient tout simplement pas. Au lieu de cela, elle se jeta sur le lit d'Harry et enroula ses bras autour de lui dans une étreinte écrasante.

Harry se figea, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le plus proche dont il pouvait se souvenir d'avoir été étreint auparavant était quand il apprenait à Hermione à voler. Et au moins, elle était derrière lui et il n'avait rien à faire. Enfin, il leva une main pour se reposer doucement sur son dos. Immédiatement, l'emprise d'Hermione sur lui s'intensifia.

"Oh, Harry, j'avais tellement peur pour toi," dit-elle quelque part près de son cou.

«Ça va, Hermione. Madame Pomfresh m'a arrangé ça,» dit-il.

Il était incroyablement reconnaissant que les cheveux touffus d'Hermione le cachent de la vue. Il était sûr que Neville et Hagrid se moqueraient de lui. Et juste au moment où il commençait à s'habituer à ce sentiment, Hermione le relâcha et s'assit.

"Ah, Harry, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Je dois finir de faire mes valises," dit Hagrid.

"Valises? Tu vas quelque part?" Demanda Harry.

Un sourire timide éclata sur le visage d'Hagrid. "Ouais, le professeur McGonagall m'a trouvé un nouvel emploi. Je vais travailler avec des dragons, je suis heureux."

"Hagrid, c'est génial," rayonna Harry. "Tu as toujours aimé les dragons."

"Et je reverrai Norbert. C'est là que je vais. Pour la réserve de dragons en Roumanie pour travailler avec Charlie Weasley", a expliqué Hagrid. "Bien sûr, le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas content. Il voulait que je reste, il l'a fait, mais il a dit qu'il comprenait. Grand homme, le professeur Dumbledore est, grand homme."

"Tu nous manqueras, Hagrid," dit Harry à son plus grand ami.

"Ouais, eh bien, je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, n'est-ce pas? Alors, j'ai fait ça pour toi," dit-il, lançant un paquet à Harry.

"Merci, Hagrid," répondit Harry, en prenant le paquet mal emballé.

Soigneusement pour ne pas déchirer le papier, Harry détacha le paquet pour révéler un livre de velours rouge. L'ouvrant, il haleta et sentit ses yeux se mettre à pleurer. Là, juste à l'intérieur de la couverture avant, il y avait une photo de ses parents, riant et lui faisant signe.

"C'était le jour de leur mariage", lui a dit Hagrid. "Je savais que tu n'avais pas de vraies photos d'eux, même avec ce petit livre que tu as fais toi même . Alors, j'ai envoyé à tous les vieux amis de tes parents pour demander des photos et les assembler pour toi."

D'un coup, Harry avait grimpé pour se tenir sur son lit et enroulé ses bras le plus haut possible autour de Hagrid.

"Merci, Hagrid, j'adore."

"C'est bon, Harry. Je suis content," sourit-il en retour. "Ecoute, je ferais mieux de partir. Je vous verrai tous les trois à la fête, plus tard, d'accord?"

"D'accord, Hagrid, à plus tard alors," répondit Harry et regarda Hagrid passer à travers les cloisons.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit où Hermione attrapa immédiatement sa main.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé au château ces derniers jours?" Demanda Harry, essayant désespérément d'ignorer sa main.

-oOoOo-

Harry, avec Hermione à sa droite et Neville à sa gauche, était à peine entré dans la Grande Salle quand une paire de Slytherin à la robe verte courut vers lui.

"Harry, tu vas bien! Nous étions tellement inquiets," dit rapidement Daphne Greengrass, tendant la main pour toucher la sienne.

Harry fit une pause en considérant les deux. Daphne et Tracey Davis étaient des Slytherin de première année. Il avait eu un certain nombre de cours avec eux, mais avant aujourd'hui, il ne se souvenait jamais de leur avoir parlé, et encore moins de les approcher tous les deux. Il savait que sa renommée `` Boy-Who-Lived '' était partout dans l'école et après ce qu'il avait fait à Quirrel, c'était de retour en force, mais pour deux Slytherin montrer une telle inquiétude n'avait tout simplement pas de sens.

"Tu ne te souviens pas, n'est-ce pas?" Tracey haleta, une main couvrant sa bouche dans son choc après qu'il n'ait pas répondu.

Harry secoua la tête.

"Les deux filles que tu as sauvées de cette malédiction coupante que Quirrel a tirée. C'était nous", lui dit Daphné.

C'était comme si une lumière était soudainement apparue dans son cerveau. "C'était vous?"

Les deux filles sourirent. "C'était nous", a déclaré Daphné. "Nous avons vu la coupure dans ton dos. Comment tu as réussi à te relever après cela et à affronter Quirrel à nouveau était incroyable."

"Tu avais du sang qui coulait dans le dos," acquiesça Tracey. "C'était horrible."

"Nous savons que cela aurait dû être nous. Nous te devons toutes les deux une dette énorme. S'il y a quelque chose dont tu as besoin, tu viens nous voir, d'accord?" Dit Daphné, tendant une fois de plus la main pour toucher sa main.

"Hum, d'accord, bien sûr," répondit Harry, ne sachant pas quoi penser. "Je suis content que vous n'ayez pas été blessé ou quoi que ce soit."

Avec un dernier sourire, les deux Slytherin se retournèrent et s'éloignèrent vers leur table de maison.

"C'était bizarre," commenta Harry alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois vers la table de Gryffindor.

"Pas vraiment," répondit Neville, puis, voyant la confusion dans les deux yeux de son ami, il élabora. "Les dettes des sorciers sont assez importantes. Si tu sauves la vie de quelqu'un, alors il te doit une dette similaire. Dans la plupart des familles anciennes et nobles, une dette à vie comme celle que Daphne et Tracey te doivent ne sera réglée que par des fiançailles."

Harry le fixa. "QUOI?"

"Chut, Harry," le réprimanda Hermione, puis se tournant vers Neville, "est-ce pour cela que Daphné a continué à toucher Harry?"

Neville haussa les épaules. "Probablement. Mais ne t'inquiétes pas, seuls les chefs de maison peuvent conclure ce genre de contrats et comme tu ne seras pas chef de la maison Potter avant ta majorité, alors Lord Greengrass et Lord Davis n'auront aucun moyen pour essayer de marier leurs filles avec toi. "

"C'est archaïque!" Annonça Hermione, repoussée.

Secouant la tête face à cette étrange nouvelle facette du monde sorcier, Harry prit place. Soudain, sa tête se releva brusquement et il sourit méchamment à Hermione.

«Hé, Hermione, si je me souviens bien, je t'ai sauvé la vie en combattant un troll. Cela ne devrait-il pas signifier que tu me dois aussi une dette à vie?

Hermione plissa les yeux vers lui. "Je suppose."

"Alors, est-ce que je suis fiancé maintenant?" demanda-t-il innocemment, ce qui fit presque tomber Neville de son siège en riant.

"Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Idiot," répondit Hermione en le tapotant sur l'épaule, "et si tu penses même à dire quelque chose comme ça à mes parents ..."

Sa menace, cependant, a été coupée par le professeur Dumbledore se tenant debout sur le podium devant l'école.

"Merci à tous. Encore une année de plus qui se termine et j'espère que nos cerveaux sont tous un peu plus remplit non seulement de connaissances, mais aussi de sagesse. Maintenant, si je comprends bien, il y a un dernier point à distribuer avant d'annoncer le gagnant de cette année de la Coupe des maisons.

"A Monsieur Harry Potter, pour avoir eu le courage et le culot de mettre sa vie en danger non seulement pour ses camarades de classe et ses professeurs, mais aussi pour ce qui est juste, j'accorde cent points."

Un piétinement massif des pieds, des claquements de mains et des sifflets éclatèrent dans le couloir, mais nulle part aussi fort que celui qui provenait de la table des Gryffindor.

Le professeur Dumbledore leva les mains pour le silence et, une fois qu'il eut de nouveau l'attention de tout le monde, il continua.

"Ces points bien mérités, cependant, n'ont pas été suffisants pour placer Gryffindor devant le vainqueur de cette année, pour la huitième fois consécutive, Slytherin."

Alors que la table des Slytherin se déchaînait avec leur victoire, le professeur Dumbledore frappa des mains et les agita à travers le hall, faisant apparaître des bannières vertes et argentées massives ornées du serpent Slytherin le long des murs.

"Oui, oui, félicitations, Slytherin. Une victoire bien méritée," applaudit le professeur Dumbledore. "Maintenant, place à la fête."

"L'année prochaine, ce sera l'année de Gryffindor," déclara fermement Harry alors que la table grognait presque sous tous les plats délicieux qui y apparaissaient soudainement.

-oOoOo-

Harry, Hermione et Neville ont profité d'un voyage tranquille à Londres à bord du Poudlard Express. Ils avaient réussi à se procurer un compartiment pour eux-mêmes et, alors qu'ils avaient un flux constant de visiteurs pour la première moitié du voyage, ce n'était qu'eux trois pour la plupart du temps.

Tous leurs amis du groupe d'étude étaient venus pour leur souhaiter bonne chance pour les vacances, tout comme Fred et George Weasley et, sans surprise, Daphné et Tracey. Le reste du contingent Slytherin était toujours en mode fête, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas soumis à Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle à coller le nez là où ils n'étaient pas voulus.

Même à travers le chaos qui a touché quelques centaines d'étudiants au débarquement du train, les trois amis ont réussi à rester ensemble. Une fois que leurs malles ont été chargées sur un chariot chacun, leur premier arrêt était près du point d'apparition sur la station.

"Bonjour Neville," Madame Longbottom salua son petit-fils.

"Salut, Gran!" Neville rayonna.

"Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger," Madame Longbottom inclina la tête. "J'espère que votre année s'est bien passée."

"Oui, merci," répondit Hermione.

"Je suis ravi de vous revoir, madame," dit Harry.

"Eh bien, passez de bonnes vacances, les gars. Je vous enverrai un hibou dans quelques jours", a déclaré Neville.

"Toi aussi, Neville," dit Harry.

Hermione se jeta sur Neville pour lui faire un câlin rapide. "Bon été Neville."

Et puis c'était juste les deux.

Ensemble, ils ont attendu leur tour pour se précipiter à travers la barrière invisible qui séparait le monde magique de Platform 9 3/4 du côté moldu de la gare de King's Cross. En quelques instants, ils ont localisé deux petits groupes attendant tranquillement à l'écart.

"Regarde maman, il est là, il est là! Harry Potter!" un grincement aigu les fit tourner.

Là, ils ont trouvé Fred et George, Percy et Ron, ainsi qu'une femme aux cheveux roux et une petite fille aux cheveux roux.

"Bonjour, Harry," dit la femme. "Je suis Molly Weasley. Et tu dois être Hermione."

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête. "Bonjour, Mme Weasley, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

"Passez un bel été, vous deux", a déclaré Fred.

"Assurez-vous d'avoir beaucoup de problèmes", a poursuivi George.

Un coup à l'arrière de la tête de sa mère le vit changer de ton. "Je veux dire, assurez-vous que vous ne faites rien que nous ne ferions pas."

Un deuxième coup a changé son avis une fois de plus. "Soyez sage, vous deux."

"Merci encore pour le pull et le caramel," dit Harry après avoir souri follement à George.

"Oh, tu es le bienvenue, Harry," sourit Mme Weasley, une main enroulée autour d'elle où Ginny se cachait maintenant.

"Eh bien, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, nos parents attendent," réussit à les excuser Hermione.

Alors qu'Harry se rapprochait des trois Dursley, son visage tomba. Il pouvait voir que son oncle était déjà agacé et impatient. Le rouge de son visage grandissait et son pied qui tapait faisait un mile par minute. Tante Pétunia regardait nerveusement autour d'elle. Derrière eux, Dudley était blotti contre le mur, les deux mains serrées derrière lui.

"Harry, tu dois venir rencontrer ma mère," dit Hermione, saisissant sa manche.

"Je ne sais pas s'il reste du temps, Hermione," répondit-il doucement, "ma tante et mon oncle attendent."

"S'il te plait, Harry, juste une minute. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te donner," plaida-t-elle.

Avec un soupir et un regard nerveux vers les Dursley, il acquiesça.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire radieux et décolla pour une petite femme mince qui ressemblait à une version plus âgée de sa fille. Ses cheveux étaient longs et ondulés, lui donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient autrefois aussi touffus que ceux d'Hermione. À l'instant où elle vit sa fille, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire identique à celui qu'Hermione portait actuellement.

"Salut maman! C'est si bon de te revoir. C'est mon meilleur ami, Harry," introduisit-elle.

"Chérie, tu m'as tellement manquée," dit Mme Granger, en serrant sa fille dans ses bras avant de la relâcher pour serrer la main de Harry. "C'est tellement agréable de te rencontrer enfin, Harry."

"Bonjour, Mme Granger," répondit-il, en se tournant vers les Dursley furieux.

«Je sais que tu dois y aller, Harry, mais je voulais te donner ça,» dit Hermione en arrachant un paquet assez gros qui reposait entre les pieds de sa mère.

Harry prit docilement l'objet lourd de son amie tout en fronçant les sourcils, confus. "A quoi ça sert?"

"Disons juste que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, d'accord?" Hermione lui sourit. "Ouvres-le plus tard."

Sachant qu'il n'était jamais sage de discuter avec elle, Harry hocha simplement la tête. "D'accord, merci Hermione. Ecoute, je ferais mieux d'y aller."

"Je sais. Bonnes vacances Harry," dit Hermione, avant de sauter pour lui faire un câlin rapide.

"Toi aussi, Hermione."

Avec une dernière salutation, Harry se tourna pour pousser son chariot vers sa tante et son oncle.

"Tu as toujours cet oiseau de malheur, alors?" L'oncle Vernon fronça les sourcils avant de se concentrer sur le paquet que Harry avait placé sur sa malle. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Un cadeau d'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie", a-t-il répondu.

Un grognement signala le non-intérêt de l'oncle Vernon. "Eh bien, allez, alors."

Les vacances avaient à peine commencé et déjà Harry pensait seulement dans dix semaines quand, au lieu de pousser son chariot hors de la gare de King's Cross, il le repousserait, prêt à retourner au château et ses amis.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui suivent encore cette fiction voici venir le premier chapitre de la seconde année nommée "le coin du livre d'Hermione", le canon est déjà totalement hors propos et j'espère que vous aimerez ce que l'auteur en a fait.**

**Cutiesunshine: la réponse a ta demande dans ce chapitre.**

**Pims10: pareil pour toi, voici le début des vacances d'Harry**

**Le coin du livre d'Hermione**

**Chapitre 1**

La voiture argentée brillante qui sortit lentement de l'allée était remplie de trois moldus rieurs.

Le gros morse qui était Vernon Dursley a réussi à se contenir juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse regarder du côté du conducteur jusqu'à la fenêtre du deuxième étage de sa maison. Et puis, revoyant cette vue merveilleuse, il rugit de rire, sa grosse moustache grise rebondissant de façon erratique à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

À côté de lui, le long visage osseux de sa femme Pétunia était penché près du tableau de bord alors qu'elle gardait un œil attentif sur cette fenêtre si importante alors qu'elle riait de joie. Sur le siège arrière, Dudley, leur baleine de fils, a ponctué sa joie extatique de coups de poings continus sur sa jambe.

Et tout cela était dû au fait qu'ils avaient une fois de plus obtenu quelque chose sur leur monstre supposé puissant d'un neveu et d'un cousin.

Ce «monstre» se tenait le visage figé à sa fenêtre dans la plus petite chambre du numéro quatre Privet Drive. Ses yeux émeraude brillèrent de colère alors qu'il regardait sa `` famille '' partir, le laissant enfermé dans sa chambre pour le lendemain, ou deux jours, ou quelque soit le temps qu'ils finissent par s'éloigner.

Il savait aussi bien qu'eux qu'il npouvait sortir de cette pièce en un instant, sans parler des barreaux qui ornaient maintenant sa fenêtre ou des cinq serrures trop larges disposées sur la porte de sa chambre.

Car Harry Potter était un sorcier. Une vague de sa baguette, accompagnée d'une ou deux incantations, le libérerait. Mais les conséquences de cette action seraient une autre lettre du ministère de la Magie sur la violation du décret de restriction raisonnable pour la sorcellerie des mineurs, entraînant son expulsion probable de sa bien-aimée école de sorcellerie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard, ou pire encore, la destruction de sa baguette.

Juste deux jours avant, par coïncidence pour son douzième anniversaire, Harry avait reçu une telle lettre. Le fait que cette magie ait été effectuée par la créature la plus étrange sur laquelle Harry avait jamais posé les yeux, un elfe de maison appelé Dobby, était sans importance. La magie avait été exécutée devant des moldus non magiques et, comme il était le seul pratiquant de magie enregistré dans la maison, il avait été blâmé.

Il n'y avait eu aucun quartier donné pour le fait qu'il était The-Boy-Who-Lived, l'un des sorciers les plus célèbres de Grande-Bretagne, simplement parce qu'il n'était pas mort quand le plus grand sorcier noir d'un siècle, Lord Voldemort avait essayé pour le tuer alors qu'il n'avait que quinze mois. Pas que quiconque sache vraiment ce qui s'était passé cette soirée fatidique. Lord Voldemort était simplement apparu, avait tué les deux parents de Harry et puis, quand il avait essayé de tuer Harry, le sort s'était retourné contre lui, laissant un Harry marqué derrière lui sans aucun signe du Seigneur des Ténèbres soi-disant vaincu.

Mais Lord Voldemort n'était pas mort ce soir-là. Harry avait été forcé de lui faire face une fois de plus i peine six semaines et à son école, pas moins. Son professeur de défense contre les arts sombres, le professeur Quirrel, avait révélé que Lord Voldemort vivait à l'intérieur de lui, visible uniquement comme un visage désincarné poussant à l'arrière de sa tête.

Après un duel assez unilatéral entre Quirrel et le professeur Snape qui a vu le hall d'entrée du grand château finir par un désordre de morceaux de pierre et de marques d'explosion, Harry a pu vaincre Voldemort à nouveau, cette fois simplement avec son toucher.

Mais ce petit elfe de maison avait ruiné ce qui avait été des vacances parfaitement tolérables. Les Dursley n'avaient pas su qu'Harry ne pouvait pas faire de magie jusqu'à ce que cette lettre fatidique arrive. Et puis tout l'enfer se lâcha.

L'oncle Vernon avait passé la veille dans une joie démente alors qu'il s'efforçait d'emprisonner Harry.

En premier, oncle Vernon avait confisqué tout ce qui appartenait à Harry, même à distance, à la magie: sa malle, ses robes, son balai de course Nimbus2000, tous ses livres, plumes, encre et parchemin. Son hibou, Hedwige, avait été enfermé dans sa cage avec un tout nouveau cadenas. Cinq autres cadenas étaient entrés dans la porte de sa chambre. Un chat-rabat avait été installé pour permettre à la nourriture d'être servie à travers elle. Et enfin, les barreaux de sa fenêtre avaient été vissés en place.

Et puis le matin même, Harry avait été surpris par le bruit des serrures ouvertes avant que l'oncle Vernon n'éclate en déclarant que la sœur de Vernon, Marge, était tombée et qu'ils étaient partis à la campagne pour s'occuper d'elle. Ils pourraient être de retour dans une journée. Ou deux. Ou pas. La joie de Vernon était sans précédent alors qu'il reculait par la porte et remettait les serrures en place.

Peu de temps après, la porte d'entrée avait claqué, ils s'étaient empilés dans la voiture et avaient commencé à repartir, en riant à fond.

À l'instant où la voiture argentée était hors de vue, l'extérieur calme d'Harry se brisa.

Un cri angoissé lui arracha la gorge, ses mains en poings à ses côtés. Soudain, ses poings se sont levés et ont fracassé la fenêtre. Le verre vacilla sinistrement mais refusa de se briser.

En se retournant, Harry donna un coup de pied au minuscule panier à papier, l'envoyant naviguer à travers la pièce pour défoncer la porte. Sa chaise a été arrachée et jetée méchamment contre le mur au-dessus de son lit, provoquant un grand craquement. Se penchant en avant, il repoussa tout sur son bureau, éparpillant des crayons, des stylos, un vieux cahier et divers morceaux de papier sur son sol.

Un autre tour l'a amené face à face avec son lit. Se penchant vers le bas, il attrapa le côté de celui-ci et se souleva, le soulevant de quelques centimètres nus avant que sa force ne cède et qu'il s'écrase sur le sol.

Toujours en colère, Harry piétina jusqu'à la porte, saisissant la poignée et la secouant violemment avant de la relâcher pour frapper le bois massif aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ignorant l'aiguillon de douleur qui avait éclaté, Harry perdit complètement le contrôle alors qu'il commençait à donner des coups de pied et à frapper la porte avec tout ce qu'il avait.

Finalement, sa colère ralentit, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et laissa couler les larmes. De grands sanglots de rage éclatèrent dans son oreiller, étouffant quelque peu ses cris.

Finalement, les aboiements effrayés d'un hibou ont traversé sa douleur et il a levé la tête.

Hedwige, toujours dans sa cage verrouillée, lui ébouriffait les plumes, ses grands yeux fixant sans ciller où il se trouvait. Se soulevant, Harry traversa la pièce jusqu'au placard, leva la main et passa ses doigts dans la cage.

"Désolé, Hedwige," dit-il doucement en caressant le dos de la chouette, "J'ai fini avec ma colère maintenant."

Laissant ses mains devenir molles, il inspecta la ruine de sa chambre. Ça avait déjà été compliqué au départ. Maintenant, c'était une zone de catastrophe complète. Levant ses mains, il les passa dans ses cheveux, faisant ressortir le nid de cheveux de l'oiseau noir dans tous les sens imaginables.

À ce moment précis, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que la vie était pire qu'elle ne l'était. Il était enfermé dans une petite pièce. Une pièce dans laquelle il n'y avait pas de nourriture, pas d'eau, pas de salle de bain et aucun signe de libération pour qui savait combien de temps. Il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit - le cadenas sur la cage d'Hedwige y veillait. Il n'avait rien pour nourrir Hedwige non plus, quand il s'agissait de cela.

Voilà pour «faire confiance à Dumbledore». Dumbledore s'en occupera. Oui en effet. Le directeur n'a rien fait! Pensa-t-il vicieusement.

Soit le professeur McGonagall lui avait été menti, soit il lui avait simplement menti. De toute façon, ni sa tante ni son oncle n'avaient mentionné avoir été visités par le directeur. Et la vie à Privet Drive depuis son arrivée n'avait été que légèrement meilleure parce que tout le monde dans la maison pensait qu'il pouvait faire de la magie.

Au moins Dobby sera content, grimaça-t-il. Il ne voulait pas que je retourne à Poudlard, à mes amis. On dirait qu'il a réalisé son souhait.

Remarquant les stries de rouge sur ses draps, Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains et grogna. La peau sur le dos de ses mains était déchirée et ensanglantée. Et le simple fait de les regarder a apporté la piqûre et la douleur en eux directement dans sa conscience.

Secouant les mains, il regarda autour de lui que pour gémir une fois de plus quand il vit l'état du mur au-dessus de son lit. L'oncle Vernon allait le tuer. Une fissure diagonale de la longueur de son bras irradiait du petit trou qui avait manifestement été fait quand il avait jeté la chaise contre le mur.

Montant sur le lit, il regarda par le trou de la taille du trou de serrure. Il était juste capable de distinguer la chambre de Dudley au-delà du mur. Se levant, il se retourna en cercle, ses mains agrippant et tirant sur ses cheveux. Son esprit était tourbillonnant, essayant de trouver un moyen d'éviter les coups qu'il savait venir.

Son lit était déjà à deux pieds du mur dans son plan fou de réorganiser complètement la pièce afin qu'il puisse couvrir le trou avec sa garde-robe lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Toujours courbé, il leva les yeux et regarda le trou et les fissures qui l'entouraient.

Pivotant sa tête dans un sens puis dans l'autre, Harry prit la porte verrouillée avec son minuscule rabat de chat puis la fenêtre à barreaux. C'était sa prison. Même après la rentrée, il savait que l'oncle Vernon ne le laisserait jamais sortir. La porte et la fenêtre étaient les deux seules sorties de la pièce. Pour l'instant.

Un sourire diabolique fendit son visage alors qu'il se penchait pour tirer le lit plus loin. À l'instant où il y avait assez de place, Harry attrapa la chaise d'où elle reposait encore sur le sol et arrondit le lit. Il écarta les pieds, regarda du mur vers la chaise et de nouveau vers le mur. Puis, avec une grimace déterminée, il écrasa la chaise contre le mur aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

BAM!

Il l'a fait encore et encore et encore.

BAM! BAM! CRACK!

Au troisième coup, Harry trébucha alors qu'une des jambes de la chaise traversait le mur. Le tirant en arrière, il laissa tomber la chaise et passa doucement ses mains sur le mur avant de plonger tout son bras dans le trou qu'il venait de faire.

Au cours de l'heure suivante, avec de nombreuses pauses pour reprendre son souffle et laisser ses bras se reposer, Harry réussit à élargir le trou au point où il pouvait remuer toute sa tête et ses épaules dans le trou. La chaise avait énormément souffert. Trois de ses jambes étaient maintenant éparpillées sur le sol derrière lui, ainsi que la moitié de son dos.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Hedwige, je reviens tout de suite et ensuite nous te ferons sortir de là," dit Harry à la chouette avant de laisser tomber les restes de la chaise et de commencer à se tortiller dans le trou.

Il se glissa sur le bureau de Dudley, faisant tomber une grande pile de jeux vidéo au sol.

Reprenant rapidement ses pieds, Harry traversa la pièce, ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et se précipita dehors. Après un bref arrêt dans la salle de bain, il dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ignorant l'envie de trouver quelque chose à manger, Harry se dirigea vers la porte arrière, s'arrêtant seulement assez longtemps pour retirer la clé qui pendait juste à l'intérieur de la porte de son crochet.

Le petit abri de jardin qui se cachait dans le coin arrière sous le genévrier contenait la tondeuse à gazon et une petite collection d'outils. C'est là que Harry savait qu'il pouvait trouver exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Les pinces coupantes étaient suspendues à leur place sur le mur du fond, tandis que le pied-de-biche reposait sur une paire de crochets juste au-dessus de la porte.

Après avoir rassemblé les deux outils, Harry se précipita vers la maison. La clé et le pied-de-biche ont été déposés sans ménagement sur la table de la cuisine alors qu'il se précipitait vers la chambre de Dudley, le coupe-fil toujours à la main.

"Très bien, Hedwige, libérons-nous," déclara Harry une fois qu'il eut émergé dans sa propre chambre. Le cadenas, bien sûr, était trop pour les coupe-fils, donc conformément au plan qu'il avait fait en dénigrant le mur, il a attaqué les brins de fil qui maintenaient la base de la cage en place.

Hedwige resta parfaitement immobile alors qu'Harry contournait la cage, sans même laisser échapper un seul hululement pour le distraire. Enfin, le dernier fil a été coupé et Harry a laissé tomber les pinces coupantes. Puis, saisissant les côtés de la cage, il la leva.

À l'instant où la cage passa au dessus de la tête, Hedwige déploya ses ailes et vola à travers la pièce, des huées douces marquant son plaisir.

"Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment sauter par ce trou, alors pourquoi ne voles-tu pas par la fenêtre et je te retrouve dans la cuisine," dit Harry.

Après avoir fourré les pinces coupantes dans sa poche arrière, Harry glissa de nouveau à travers le trou dans le mur et descendit les escaliers. Là, il attrapa le pied-de-biche et s'approcha du placard sous l'escalier.

Il a fallu quelques tapotements, mais Harry a finalement réussi à mettre le pied-de-biche dans le petit espace entre le cadenas et le verrou qui fermait le placard. Puis, avec un petit saut, il a forcé la barre vers le bas de toutes ses forces. L'ensemble du loquet s'est détaché et a tiré dans le couloir avant de s'écraser au sol.

Avec un sourire fou, Harry ouvrit la porte. Contre le mur du fond était assis son vieux coffre battu, rempli de tout ce qui lui appartenait. Tout ce qui est, à l'exception de son Nimbus2000, qui gisait au hasard sur son sommet.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à vous tous, voici le chapitre 24 de cette histoire et la suite de la fuite de Harry de chez son oncle.**

**Pims10: ouais, belle idée, il fallait y penser**

**cutiesunshine: il trouvera, il est débrouillard dans cette fic ;)**

**cicidy: la réponse à ton "ou ira-t-il" arrive dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Le coin du livre d'Hermione**

**Chapitre 2**

Un homme grand et mince sortit de la porte en bois pour se tenir sur le porche de sa maison à Crawley et s'étira. Une main est tombée pour se frotter la nuque derrière ses cheveux bruns légèrement grisonnants et, pas pour la première fois ces dernières semaines, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était bel et bien en retard pour une coupe de cheveux.

Il descendit les trois marches et traversa le chemin qui divisait soigneusement la pelouse avant en deux. De petites fleurs rouges parsemaient la haie vert foncé juste à l'intérieur de la clôture jusqu'à l'arche couverte de lierre qui bordait la porte. À gauche de cette porte, son journal du matin était coincé entre deux pâles, comme cela avait été l'habitude du garçon qui le livrait depuis quelques années.

Alors que Dan Granger se retournait pour rentrer chez lui, il laissa le papier se dérouler afin de pouvoir lire les gros titres de la matinée. Mais une vue étrange lui fit sortir le papier directement de l'esprit.

Une bosse sombre gisait sur le petit siège de balançoire à l'extrême gauche du porche, presque caché à l'ombre des buissons environnants. Laissant tomber le bras qui tenait le papier sur son côté, Dan remonta lentement le chemin, son regard fermement fixé sur la vue inhabituelle.

Un éclair blanc attira son attention et il se rendit compte qu'une belle chouette blanche était perchée de façon protectrice à l'arrière de la balançoire. Un hibou qu'il connaissait bien.

"Hedwige?" il murmura.

Et puis il regarda de plus près la bosse. Un choc de cheveux noirs indisciplinés lui a dit que la bosse était une personne. Les lunettes inclinées perchées sur le visage endormi du garçon l'identifiaient. Dan fit une pause, permettant à son regard de balayer cette personne dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Ses vêtements étaient vieux et en lambeaux. Les chaussures qui sortaient des jeans trop grands semblaient être plus du ruban adhésif que du cuir. Un éclair de sang séché sur une jointure fit froncer les sourcils, mais pour l'instant, il réservait son jugement. Et au sol juste sous la balançoire, il y avait une paire de sacs en toile et un manche à balai.

Lentement, tranquillement, Dan recommença à marcher. Reculant à l'intérieur de la maison, il ferma la porte derrière lui avec un clic. Après avoir laissé tomber le papier sur le buffet, il soupira et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Une fille aux cheveux touffus en pyjama de soie violette, frottant toujours ses yeux sous l'effet du sommeil , descendait vers lui.

"Bonjour papa," bâilla Hermione.

"Bonjour, ma chérie," répondit Dan puis, "Hermione, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à toi sur le porche."

Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder, la tête penchée d'un air interrogateur.

"Vas-y," dit-il, s'écartant.

Il regarda sa fille se diriger vers la porte, le regardant à chaque pas, sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents. Une paire de bras s'enroula autour de lui par derrière et il se pencha en arrière.

"Dan?" Demanda Emma.

Dan soupira une fois de plus. "Attends."

Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Hermione sortit la tête en regardant d'abord dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Et puis c'est venu, comme il l'avait imaginé.

"HARRY?" Hurla Hermione.

-oOoOo-

"HARRY?"

Le cri aigu de Hermione fit sursauter Harry. Il sursauta, faisant reculer la balançoire et le renversant maladroitement au sol. Heureusement, son atterrissage était amorti par les plis mous de la cape d'invisibilité qui avait dû tomber de lui à un moment donné pendant son sommeil agité.

Un solide coup le frappa, le renversant davantage avant qu'une paire de bras ne s'enroule autour de lui.

"Oh, Harry, je suis vraiment désolé! Tu vas bien?"

Hochant la tête dans ses cheveux touffus, il enroula ses propres bras autour d'elle.

"Hé, Hermione."

Hermione recula et il vit ses yeux chocolatés errer sur son visage. "Que fais-tu ici?"

Harry soupira en installant ses lunettes plus correctement sur son nez. "C'est une longue histoire, Hermione."

"Laisses-le se lever, ma cherie, et amènes-le à l'intérieur," interrompit une voix grave.

Harry leva les yeux au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione pour voir un grand homme souriant doucement en les regardant tous les deux.

"Oh, bien sûr," sourit Hermione, saisissant les mains de Harry et le tirant avec elle. "Allez, Harry."

Arrachant sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il fourra rapidement dans l'une des très grandes poches des vieux jeans de Dudley, puis son balai, Harry fit pour la suivre. L'homme étrange, qu'il supposait être le père d'Hermione, avait déjà ramassé ses deux sacs. Hedwige s'envola pour passer la porte ouverte devant eux.

Un bref éclair de blanc était tout ce que Harry vit de son fidèle ami avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un coin proche et par une porte plus profonde dans la maison qu'elle connaissait bien.

Le remorqueur insistant d'Hermione ne lui laissait à peine le temps de pénétrer une grande partie de l'entrée qu'ils traversaient. L'impression qu'il avait était que l'oncle Vernon approuverait la maison. Les Granger étaient évidemment bien lotis, avec des types de mobilier nettement haut de gamme évidents. Les murs étaient d'une riche couleur crème qui faisait ressortir le buffet boisé sombre dans l'entrée, ainsi que le miroir orné et la grande peinture à l'huile d'une sorte de campagne.

Cette sensation élégante a continué dans le salon dans lequel Hermione l'a entraîné, bien qu'ici, elle ait été adoucie par les qualités intimes de nombreuses images et d'étagères remplies de bibelots que Harry aimerait examiner. Au lieu de cela, il se retrouva poussé sur la chaise longue bleu foncé, Hermione juste à côté de lui.

Le père d'Hermione les avait suivis en compagnie de Mme Granger, dont il se souvenait de King's Cross Station.

"Ici, Harry, laisse-moi prendre ça," dit M. Granger, cherchant son balai.

Il regarda les yeux écarquillés tandis qu'il était soigneusement appuyé, presque avec révérence, contre le mur à côté de ses sacs.

«Je suis monsieur Granger, au fait. C'est agréable de te rencontrer enfin, Harry,» dit-il, revenant avec une main tendue.

"Salut," dit nerveusement Harry, en lui serrant la main.

«Comment es-tu arrivé ici, Harry? Ta famille t'a-t-elle déposé?» Mme Granger fronça les sourcils.

Harry secoua la tête mais avant qu'il ne puisse même commencer à expliquer, Hermione eut le souffle coupé avec horreur.

"Tu n'as pas volé ici, n'est-ce pas, Harry?"

Harry lui sourit timidement. "Ouais, je l'ai fait."

"Mais si tu étais vu?" demanda-t-elle en lui frappant le bras.

"Hermione!" Avertit Mme Granger.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, je portais ma cape d'invisibilité," rassura Harry son ami.

"Cape d'invisibilité," dit Mr Granger, son visage s'illumina avec intérêt. "Cool. Pouvons-nous le voir?"

Après un regard partagé de confusion avec Hermione, Harry le sortit de sa poche avant de le jeter sur eux deux.

"C'est absolument incroyable!" S'exclama M. Granger. "Où puis-je en trouver un?"

"Ils sont vraiment rares et vraiment précieux," expliqua Hermione, retirant la cape de sa tête. "Celui-ci appartenait au père de Harry."

"Pourrais-tu te rendre à nouveau pleinement visible?" Demanda Mme Granger.

Harry ôta la cape et la remit dans sa poche.

"Que fais-tu ici, Harry? Ta tante et ton oncle ne seront-ils pas inquiets?" Demanda Hermione.

Harry renifla. "Ils ne savent même pas que je suis parti."

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent. "Qu'as-tu fait, Harry?"

Harry regarda nerveusement les deux parents de sa meilleure amie avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Il ne savait vraiment pas combien dire. S'enfuir, surtout après les dommages à la maison qu'il avait causés, était certainement la meilleure décision qu'il ait jamais prise. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était de trouver un moyen de convaincre Hermione de cela. Et maintenant ses parents aussi.

«Les choses n'ont pas été… bonnes chez ma tante et mon oncle», commença-t-il prudemment.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient de simples fentes alors qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres vers lui. "Que veux-tu dire, Harry?"

«Ils… ah, ils ont découvert que je ne pouvais pas faire de magie à la maison et puis les choses sont devenues… mauvaises. Alors ils ont décidé de… trouver un moyen de m'empêcher de… de m'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard, donc moi, ah, je me suis enfui, "finit-il dans un murmure proche.

"Mais qu'en est-il du professeur Dumbledore?" Demanda Hermione. "N'était-il pas censé aller leur parler?"

Harry renifla. "Ouais, c'est ce que McGonagall a dit. Cela ne s'est pas produit."

"Professeur McGonagall, Harry," corrigea Hermione. «Mais j'étais sûr…»

"Ouais, moi aussi," acquiesça Harry. "Soit le professeur McGonagall m'a menti, soit Dumbledore lui a menti!"

"Peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore a simplement oublié."

Harry renifla d'incrédulité, laissant Hermione connaître ses pensées sur cette idée.

"Que voulez-vous dire par" que les choses ont "mal tourné"? " Demanda Mme Granger avec suspicion.

"Ils m'ont donné des corvées supplémentaires, m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre," il haussa les épaules et puis, après un coup d'œil à Hermione, il ajouta un supplément qui, selon lui, pourrait fonctionner en sa faveur. "Ils ont emporté tous mes trucs de Poudlard pour que je ne puisse pas faire mes devoirs."

À côté de lui, Hermione haleta et c'était tout ce que Harry pouvait faire pour réprimer un rire.

"Je suppose que votre tante et votre oncle sont à la maison en ce moment," demanda sombrement M. Granger.

"Non. Ma tante Marge, c'est la sœur de l'oncle Vernon, est tombée alors ils sont partis lui rendre visite."

M. et Mme Granger échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Harry.

"Combien de temps ils seront partis?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Oncle Vernon n'était pas sûr. Un jour ou deux, probablement."

«Harry, tu as dit que ta tante et ton oncle ont découvert que tu ne pouvais pas faire de la magie loin de Poudlard. Je suppose que tu ne leur as pas dit? Demanda Hermione.

"Bien sûr que non, Hermione! Ils ne s'approcheraient pas de moi quand ils pensaient que je pourrais les transformer en crapaud ou quelque chose. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que j'allais détruire la bonne chose que j'avais!"

"Alors comment ont-ils découvert?" Hermione insista.

"C'était cet elfe de maison dément, Dobby," commença-t-il.

"Elfe de maison?" Demanda Mme Granger.

"Je pense qu'ils sont un peu comme un serviteur. Ou peut-être un esclave. Dobby a continué d'essayer de se blesser pour avoir trahi son maître," songea Harry.

"C'est barbare!" Hermione se renfrogna.

"Parle-moi de ça," répondit Harry. "Quoi qu'il en soit, l'autre soir, Dobby est arrivé et a essayé de me faire promettre de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Il avait même pris tout mon courrier pour essayer de me faire penser que je n'avais pas d'amis ..."

"C'est pour ça que tu n'écris pas cet été?" Devina Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête avant de continuer. "Et quand j'ai dit que rien ne m'empêcherait de rentrer, il a fait léviter un gâteau et l'a déposé directement sur la tête de certaines personnes que ma tante et mon oncle avaient passées. C'est alors que j'ai reçu une lettre sur la violation du décret sur la magie des mineurs . "

"Mais tu n'as pas juste dit que l'elfe de maison l'avait fait?" Demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête. "Ouais, mais parce que j'étais le seul utilisateur de magie enregistré dans la maison, ils pensaient que je l'avais fait."

"C'est vraiment injuste. Nous devrons contester cela et l'effacer de votre dossier," déclara fermement Hermione.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, ne voulant pas juste lui dire qu'il pensait que c'était une perte de temps.

"Et à cause de cela, vos proches vous ont maltraité?" Demanda dangereusement M. Granger.

Harry hocha la tête avec prudence, ne sachant pas où il allait aller avec cette question.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses, Dan et même si je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire. Souviens-toi que nous partons pour la France demain", a déclaré Mme Granger.

M. Granger fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête, plongé dans ses pensées.

"Harry, où est ta malle d'école?" Demanda doucement Hermione.

«Je ne pouvais pas le mettre sur mon balai,» expliqua Harry, «alors je l'ai laissé derrière et j'ai utilisé ces sacs à la place.

Soudain, la tête de M. Granger se leva et transperca Harry avec un regard intense dans les yeux.

«Harry, nous allons t'aider. Je te le promets. Et si ce n'était pas pour ce voyage dont nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer, alors nous ferions beaucoup de choses au cours des prochains jours. c'est que nous ferons ce que nous pouvons aujourd'hui pour faire bouger les choses, mais jusqu'à ce que nous revenions, vous devrez soit retourner chez votre tante et votre oncle ou… "

Mais Harry n'attendit rien d'autre. Il en avait déjà assez entendu. Il avait été sûr qu'Hermione l'aiderait. Comment, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ça… non. Il était debout et arpentait sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Non. Je ne rentrerai pas. Et il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils me ramènent de toute façon. Pas après ce que j'ai fait à leur maison." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, regardant follement autour de la pièce, ne voyant plus ni Hermione ni ses parents. "Je ... je préfère abandonner ma magie que de passer une autre nuit au Privet Dive avec les Dursley!"

Un flash aveuglant de lumière sortit de la baguette qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait sorti de sa poche arrière.

Harry se retourna, les yeux écarquillés. Ses yeux ne cherchaient celui d'Hermione que pour voir le même visage horrifié qu'il imaginait être tout seul.

"Oh, Harry, qu'as-tu fait?" Hermione gémit.

"Ca c'était quoi?" A demandé M. Granger.

Hermione se leva avec incertitude, marcha à travers la pièce et plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules de Harry.

"Tu dois te calmer, Harry," déclara-t-elle, le fixant intensément dans les yeux.

Déglutissant nerveusement, Harry acquiesça.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était, Hermione?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

"Je pense que tu viens de faire un vœu de sorcier," soupira-t-elle.

"Oh, bordel de merde," marmonna Harry.

"Harry! Langage!" Avertit Hermione.

"Désolé," dit Harry, se détachant d'elle et se jetant dans ses sacs.

La chance était avec lui. Le premier qu'il a ouvert était celui dont il avait besoin. Arrachant un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, il se retourna et vit la minuscule table de salon. Se précipitant, il tomba à genoux, dévissa le couvercle de la bouteille d'encre et commença à écrire.

Chère Madame Hopkirk,

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Vous auriez détecté un vœu de sorcier fait chez Hermione Granger à Crawley à…

Ici, il se retourna pour trouver une horloge sur un manteau.

sept heures dix ce matin. Ce vœu a été fait accidentellement par moi et non par Hermione Granger, chez qui je suis actuellement en visite.

Cordialement, Harry Potter.

"Hedwige!" appela-t-il, enroulant le parchemin et le scellant.

Un éclair blanc apparut du coin de la rue et sa chouette atterrit sur le bras de la chaise devant lui.

"J'ai besoin que vous apportiez cela directement au Ministère de la Magie et que vous le donniez à quelqu'un dans le département pour le Décret de Restriction Raisonnable pour la Magie des Mineurs," ordonna-t-il en attachant le parchemin à la jambe d'Hedwige.

Avec un léger hululement et un pincement rapide de son doigt, Hedwige se lança en haut et en arrière dans le sens où elle était venue.

"Harry? De quoi s'agissait-il?" Demanda Hermione, le fixant.

"J'ai fait de la magie, Hermione. Cela signifie que cela aurait été détecté au Ministère," expliqua Harry. "Alors j'ai envoyé une lettre expliquant que c'est moi qui l'ai fait, pas toi."

"Oh," répondit Hermione, comprenant l'aube. "Mais cela signifie que vous recevrez une deuxième lettre. Dans combien de problèmes allez-vous être?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas."

Ils furent interrompus juste à ce moment par l'arrivée d'un grand hibou grand-duc qui plongea dans la pièce avant de déposer une lettre officielle sur la tête d'Hermione.

"On dirait que tu avais raison", a-t-elle déclaré en ouvrant sa lettre. "Ils pensent que je l'ai fait."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous deux?" Mme Granger a demandé en regardant entre eux.

«Harry a exécuté la magie et le Ministère de la Magie l'a détectée. Mais parce qu'elle a été effectuée ici, ils pensent que je l'ai fait.», Expliqua Hermione en agitant la lettre, «c'est un avertissement pour avoir brisé la restriction pour la sorcellerie des mineurs. Mais Harry l'a déjà réparé. Il a envoyé Hedwige pour leur dire que c'était lui et pas moi. "

Harry pouvait voir le conflit sur le visage de son ami. Son inquiétude pour lui était éclipsée par le sourire de fierté qui menaçait de percer.

«Merci, Harry, c'était une chose très responsable à faire», dit M. Granger, se levant pour lui taper sur l'épaule.

Harry sourit faiblement, un peu content des trois hiboux qui se précipitèrent soudainement dans la pièce, l'empêchant de répondre. Hedwige vola directement vers son épaule, mordillant son oreille en guise de salutation. L'un des hiboux aigle a laissé tomber une deuxième lettre sur la tête d'Hermione, tandis que l'autre hibou a laissé tomber une lettre aux pieds de Harry.

À l'unisson, Harry et Hermione déchirèrent leurs lettres.

"Ça va," soupira Hermione. "Ils ont accepté ta lettre Harry, je n'ai aucun problème."

Harry grimaça et lui fit un signe de tête.

"Je sais," déclara-t-il sombrement. "Mais ceci est ma deuxième lettre pour avoir enfreint le décret sur la sorcellerie des mineurs. J'ai été convoqué à une audience le 29 août. Ils décideront alors de m'expulser ou non de Poudlard. Ou s'ils devraient simplement casser ma baguette magique."


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 25 de la traduction!**

**Cutiesunshine: qui a dit que les sorcier étaient intelligents et réfléchis?**

**Pims10: un peu si, mais pas grave puisqu'il a juré de ne jamais y retourner sous peine de perdre sa magie non?**

**sebferga: Heureux de ta review, malheureusement je me relis mais ça ne suffit pas et je ne trouve pas de béta pour me relire éventuellement, je peux t'assurer faire une relecture avant de poster le chapitre mais parfois ce genre de coquilles arrivent malgré tout, j'espère que ce n'est pas si dérangeant pour toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, sinon je m'en excuse sincèrement.**

**Le coin du livre d'Hermione**

**Chapitre 3**

À l'instant où la voiture s'arrêta, Emma Granger était sortie. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'à cette heure encore très tôt, Charing Cross Road n'était pas encore remplie. Seul un petit nombre de voitures étaient garées près de l'ancienne devanture du magasin qu'elle savait cacher l'entrée d'un pub magique qui, à son tour, conduisait à la rue commerçante magique appelée Diagon Alley.

Harry et Hermione étaient également sortis de la voiture, se déplaçant tous les deux vers le coffre. Emma se précipita derrière eux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en attendant qu'ils récupèrent les sacs et le balai d'Harry.

"Maintenant, Harry, nous serons de retour le dix-neuf," déclara-t-elle, tenant ses yeux verts sur ses yeux bruns uniquement par la force de sa volonté. "Dès que nous serons de retour, nous nous réunirons et travaillerons sur quelque chose, d'accord?"

Il hocha la tête, ce qui était mieux que ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre à peine deux heures auparavant.

"A Gringotts puis directement chez Neville," déclara fermement Hermione, capturant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

«Je connais le plan, Hermione,» déclara-t-il et Emma pouvait entendre l'exaspération et ce qui ressemblait à une touche d'agacement dans sa voix.

«Tu vas faire attention et prendre soin de toi, n'est-ce pas, Harry? Demanda Hermione.

Cette fois, il sourit à son amie, "bien sûr, Hermione."

Un éclair de blanc et le battement d'ailes fit sursauter Emma pendant une seconde avant de voir Hedwige prendre sa place sur l'épaule de son maître. Harry leva une main et caressa la poitrine de la chouette avant de se tourner vers elle.

"Merci pour le petit déjeuner et pour m'avoir amené ici", a-t-il dit.

"Tu es le bienvenu, Harry," répondit-elle.

«Passez une bonne… euh, conférence à Paris,» sourit-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Hermione. "Toi aussi, Hermione. Bonnes vacances."

"Je le ferai, Harry," sourit-elle tristement. "A bientôt à notre retour."

Avec un signe de tête, Harry ramassa ses sacs d'une main et son balai de l'autre avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle boucla une fois de plus sa ceinture de sécurité qu'Emma réalisa que sa fille était toujours debout sur le trottoir en train de regarder son amie s'éloigner.

"Elle va s'inquiéter pendant toute notre absence, n'est-ce pas?" elle a demandé tranquillement.

Un lourd soupir et un signe de tête de son mari furent sa seule réponse.

-oOoOo-

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se regarda dans le miroir pleine longueur devant lequel il se tenait au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Une dernière vague de sa baguette sur sa barbe pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien assise et il hocha la tête.

Il considérait ses robes bleu foncé avec les étoiles et les lunes jaunes clignotantes comme le choix parfait pour sa prochaine 'rencontre' avec les jumeaux Weasley. Les deux roux trop excitants répondaient toujours bien aux théâtres flashy et, s'il pouvait les séduire à sa façon de penser avec une tenue simple, alors c'était tout pour le bien.

Prenant le sac de ses sorbets «spéciaux» au citron, il les cacha dans une poche intérieure de sa robe. Quand tout le reste échoue…, pensa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cela faisait presque sept semaines depuis la fin du trimestre. À présent, il le savait, le jeune Harry Potter réclamait de retourner dans le monde sorcier et les jumeaux Weasley étaient le moyen idéal pour lui de le faire. Ce n'était pas son plan d'origine. Non, le jeune Ronald était censé remplir le rôle d'ami, de frère et de confident du garçon. Mais les jumeaux feraient l'affaire. Tant qu'ils l'emmènent au Terrier et sous l'influence de Molly.

Albus considérait les Weasley comme l'un des éléments les plus prometteurs du plan qu'il avait cultivé toutes ces années. Molly, il le savait, allait materner le garçon. Arthur, avec son travail à la mauvaise utilisation des objets moldus fournirait un conduit entre les deux mondes du garçon. Tous les garçons fourniraient la famille dont il avait si désespérément besoin. Et puis il y avait la jeune Ginerva. Albus avait de grands projets pour le garçon en ce qui la concernait. Il se sourit, sachant combien il en fallait peu pour les guider tous sur le chemin qu'il avait choisi pour eux.

Alors qu'il sortait de ses appartements privés, il s'arrêta à la vue étrange d'un grand hibou aigle perché sur le dossier de sa chaise. Habituellement, les hiboux qui lui étaient envoyés savaient attendre dehors sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour qu'il leur permette d'entrer.

Rapidement, il traversa la pièce et soulagea l'oiseau de son message, le chassant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il regarda le message une fois, puis deux fois. Lentement, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Un air renfrogné apparut sur son visage alors qu'il lisait le message une troisième fois. Il savait que cela nécessiterait une réflexion et une planification décisive.

Il semblait que le jeune monsieur Potter s'était attiré des ennuis. Non pas une, mais deux violations du décret sur la sorcellerie des mineurs signifiaient que le garçon devait comparaître avant une audience. Dumbledore ne craignait pas que le garçon soit expulsé de Poudlard. Si même le directeur de The-Boy-Who-Lived était disposé à parler en son nom, alors rien ne ferait que cela se produise.

Non, c'était plus le fait qu'Harry avait été convoqué au Ministère de la Magie qui le préoccupait. Depuis l'incident avec Quirrel, Amelia Bones le harcelait pour lui permettre d'accéder au garçon. Son air renfrogné s'approfondit à la pensée du chef de l'application des lois magiques. Elle pouvait être assez tenace et c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui refuser le garçon. Il avait finalement atteint le point où il était sûr qu'elle avait renoncé à parler au jeune Harry.

Mais son apparition au ministère changerait complètement la donne. Une parole du garçon et elle l'aurait illico dans son département et rempli de questions que Dumbledore ne voulait certainement pas poser, et encore moins répondre.

Alors que son cerveau retournait le problème, le message attira de nouveau son attention et fit bégayer son cœur. Harry avait soi-disant fait un vœu de sorcier à la résidence de Miss Granger. Pour sa vie, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver. Monsieur Potter devrait être fermement détaché dans la maison de sa tante et de son oncle.

Pivotant sa chaise sur le côté, il examina la myriade d'objets en argent qui décoraient une petite table assise contre le mur. Non, tout fonctionnait parfaitement. Il y avait évidemment eu une erreur. Le sortilège de pistage qu'il avait discrètement placé sur la malle d'Harry indiquait qu'il était toujours à la maison.

Si le Ministère avait fait une erreur, alors peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le garçon aille quelque part près de Madame Bones. Avec un hochement de tête pointu, Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers sa cheminée.

-oOoOo-

La culpabilité envahit Harry alors qu'il entrait dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Quand il avait quitté les Dursley tard la veille (ou était-ce tôt ce matin? Il n'était vraiment pas sûr, n'ayant pas regardé une horloge), il n'avait eu qu'une seule destination en tête - Hermione. Vraiment, il n'y avait aucune logique. Crawley n'était même pas dans la direction générale de Diagon Alley, l'endroit où il savait qu'il finirait. Tout ce que Harry savait, c'était qu'il avait besoin de voir sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle l'aiderait quoi qu'il arrive.

Et la dernière chose qu'il venait de faire était de lui mentir. Prenant une forte déglutition, Harry poussa vers l'arrière du pub.

Il détestait mentir, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle avait été si insistante qu'il avait besoin de rester avec quelqu'un et, comme elle et ses parents allaient être à l'étranger, Neville avait été son choix logique.

Mais Harry en avait assez de faire confiance aux adultes pour l'instant. On ne devait jamais faire confiance aux Dursley. Dumbledore a menti ouvertement sur le fait de régler sa vie de famille. Et soit McGonagall lui avait menti, soit elle était trop naïve et faisait aveuglément confiance à la mauvaise personne.

Pendant ce long vol froid de minuit, il avait élaboré un plan. La première étape consistait à se rendre à Gringotts. Il avait beaucoup d'argent dans son coffre-fort. Il en utiliserait une partie pour trouver un endroit où il pourrait rester pour le reste des vacances. Peu importait que ce soit un endroit magique ou un endroit moldu. Un endroit où il n'aurait pas à se soucier des gens qui l'emprisonnent serait suffisant.

La deuxième étape, comme par hasard, pensait-il pourrait également être réalisée à Gringotts. Ce cadeau incroyable qu'Hermione lui avait donné à King's Cross contenait certaines des informations dont il avait besoin. Gringotts devrait aider à le clarifier.

_Magical Peers: The Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Britain_, édition révisée par Ephaniah Gimble avait trois pages complètes sur la Maison des Potter. C'était censément l'une des dix maisons les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne. Ou du moins c'était lorsque le livre a été publié il y a quinze ans. Et il y avait beaucoup de maisons, de commerces, de terres et même une île qui appartenait tous aux potter. Gringotts, Harry en était sûr, aurait une trace de l'endroit où ils étaient tous. Il avait bien l'intention d'en réclamer un et d'y vivre le plus tôt possible.

Les étapes après cela dépendaient de ce qu'il avait découvert à Gringotts, bien qu'il ait eu un morceau de parchemin de presque deux pieds de long plein d'articles qu'il voulait acheter.

Se trouvant inopinément confronté à un escalier en marbre blanc épais, Harry leva les yeux. Dominant au-dessus de lui, le bâtiment majestueux qu'était Gringotts planait. Il brillait de blanc au soleil du matin, l'aveuglant presque par son éclat.

soupesant ses sacs et balais, il chuchota à Hedwige de l'attendre et s'avança hardiment pour gravir les marches courtes.

Harry hocha la tête poliment vers le gobelin qui montait la garde à la porte, une grande épée très tranchante serrée dans ses mains.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était rempli de riches comptoirs en bois foncé. Une douzaine de fenêtres hautes et étroites permettaient aux puits de lumière de pénétrer. Quatre lustres, presque aussi grands que son lit chez les Dursley, pendaient du haut toit.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry aperçut un caissier libre et se dirigea vers le haut du comptoir. Le gobelin qui était assis là avait l'air vieux et grincheux. Un monocle élaboré qui ressemblait à un télescope miniature était coincé dans un œil alors qu'il examinait attentivement un bijou jaune scintillant.

Ne voulant pas interrompre la concentration du gobelin, Harry resta aussi immobile que possible, ses sacs soigneusement placés à ses pieds, son balai appuyé contre le comptoir. Enfin, après ce qui semblait être des heures, mais qui était en fait plus proche d'un peu plus de cinq minutes, le gobelin a placé la gemme dans un plateau. Le plateau disparut rapidement sous le comptoir en même temps que le monocle était placé dans une poche du gilet du gobelin.

"Quoi?" aboya soudain le gobelin, regardant Harry avec des yeux noirs intenses.

Harry sursauta, mais reprit rapidement le contrôle et s'installa pour se tenir tranquillement sous ce regard perçant. "Hum, désolé de vous déranger, monsieur, mais je me demandais si je pouvais être descendu dans mon coffre-fort?"

Le gobelin continua de le regarder, ses yeux semblant se rétrécir légèrement alors qu'il montrait ses dents incroyablement pointues et pointues.

"Clé, s'il te plait," ordonna le gobelin en tendant une main aux longs doigts.

"Hum," répondit nerveusement Harry, sachant que c'était le seul point de blocage à tout son plan, "euh, je n'ai pas vraiment ma clé."

"Où est-ce?" siffla le gobelin.

«Hum, je pense que Hagrid, Rebeus Hagrid, je veux dire, l'a. Je suis venu avec lui l'année dernière, mais il ne me l'a jamais donné après que nous ayons visité mon coffre-fort,» essaya d'expliquer Harry.

Le gobelin lui lança un regard noir. "C'était très stupide de donner votre clé. Une nouvelle peut être faite, mais cela vous coûtera."

"Ça va," répondit rapidement Harry.

Un petit bol peu profond est soudainement apparu sur le comptoir.

"Main", ordonna le gobelin en tendant la sienne.

Nerveusement, Harry s'exécuta.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le grand couteau qui apparaissait dans la main du gobelin.

"Hey quoi …?" »protesta-t-il, essayant désespérément de retirer sa main de la forte prise que le gobelin avait sur lui.

Un froncement de mécontentement traversa le visage du gobelin.

"J'ai besoin d'un échantillon de votre sang pour confirmer votre identité", grogna-t-il.

Avalant durement, Harry acquiesça.

Le couteau a clignoté vers son pouce, le piquant fortement. Une paire de longs doigts saisit le pouce et serra, permettant à sept gouttes de sang de tomber dans le bol. Puis, avec une vague de la main du gobelin et un murmure bas, la coupure a été guérie.

Harry regarda avec intérêt dans le bol. Rien ne semblait arriver depuis longtemps et puis, avec un flash de lumière intense, deux petites clés en or et le contour d'une troisième apparurent. Alors même qu'il regardait la clé esquissée s'effacer lentement pour être remplacée par un morceau de parchemin à bord carbonisé.

"Harry James Potter," lut le lutin. "Education Trust Vault 687. Investment Vault 502. Potter Family Vault 49. Inéligible pour la clé de ce coffre-fort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit majeur."

"Quoi?" demanda Harry confus. "Je pensais que je n'avais qu'un seul coffre-fort."

Le gobelin haussa les épaules en sortant les deux clés du bol. "Vous possédez trois coffres-forts, mais vous n'en avez droit qu'à deux. Voici vos clés et le relevé."

"Merci," répondit-il, puis, "Je suis désolé d'essayer de retirer ma main. Je n'ai tout simplement pas compris."

Le gobelin pencha la tête vers lui, ses yeux se plissèrent. "Vous êtes en effet un étrange sorcier Harry Potter."

Ne sachant pas quoi en penser, Harry décida simplement de hocher la tête. "Hum, je peux demander à quelqu'un de me montrer mes coffres? Et peut-être parler à quelqu'un des propriétés que je possède?"

Le gobelin fit un signe de la main vers l'endroit où Harry savait que l'entrée des chariots Gringotts était stockée. Un nouveau gobelin se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

"Snagtooth vous montrera vos coffres. Vous pouvez prendre rendez-vous pour parler à votre gestionnaire de compte à votre retour."

"Merci, monsieur, pour toute votre aide," dit Harry avant de se tourner vers le nouveau gobelin.

Celui-ci avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune et semblait ne pas être aussi grincheux que le caissier.

"Quel coffre-fort, s'il vous plaît?" Demanda Snagtooth.

"Hum, j'aimerais en visiter deux. Vault 502 et 687," répondit Harry.

"Lequel aimeriez-vous visiter en premier?" Demanda Snagtooth.

La curiosité suscitée par ce nouveau «coffre-fort d'investissement» a facilité cette décision. "Vault 502, s'il vous plaît."

"De cette façon, s'il vous plaît", lui avait-il demandé.

Harry suivit Snagtooth jusqu'au premier chariot disponible et, après avoir posé lui-même et ses sacs et balai au fond de celui-ci, ils étaient partis. C'était exactement comme il s'en souvenait. Incroyablement rapide avec plus de rebondissements, de virages et de chutes qu'une montagne russe. Harry en aimait chaque seconde, son visage se divisant en un large sourire. Trop tôt, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte circulaire en fer à peine plus grande que le gobelin.

"Clé, s'il vous plaît," demanda Snagtooth.

En regardant les deux clés dans sa main, Harry remarqua de petits nombres dorés gravés dans le haut de chacun. Prenant celui avec '502' dessus, il le tendit au gobelin. Snagtooth se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte et fit courir un gros clou au centre de celle-ci, faisant apparaître un minuscule trou de serrure. Ensuite, après avoir inséré la clé, un bruit sourd a indiqué qu'elle était déverrouillée.

Snagtooth ouvrit grand la porte à un Hary choqué. Un énorme tas d'or brillait brillamment dans ses yeux réfléchis par les torches qui s'animaient autour de la voûte. Harry s'avança et regarda autour de lui.

Le coffre-fort était plus petit que son coffre-fort pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, mais la quantité d'or semblait être à peu près la même. La plupart se trouvaient dans des galions dorés, bien qu'il y ait de petits tas de faucilles en argent et de boutons en bronze de chaque côté.

Et puis quelque chose d'inhabituel a attiré son attention. Juste à l'intérieur de la porte, à moitié cachée par l'endroit où la porte s'ouvrait vers l'extérieur, se tenait un petit podium en bois. Un grand dossier épais était posé dessus. Avançant, Harry l'ouvrit prudemment pour trouver une liasse de papiers. Mais au-dessus, il y avait quelque chose qui figeait ses yeux.

Une lettre.

Sur le devant se trouvait son nom, Harry, en grosses lettres gratteuses. Et en haut à gauche, l'écusson Potter était gravé d'un nom en dessous.

Le nom de son père: James Potter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous, voici le prochain chapitre**

**cutiesunshine et pims10: a vous de voir ce que ça va donner ^^**

**Lia9749: merci pour ta review et bonne lecture à toi =)**

**Le coin du livre d'Hermione**

**Chapitre 4**

Harry regarda la lettre dans sa main. Cela le fit se tétaniser. La moitié de lui ne voulait rien de plus que de l'ouvrir et de le lire encore et encore et encore. L'autre moitié était encore trop hébété pour penser qu'il avait quelque chose que son père avait réellement touché, quelque chose avec son écriture même dans sa main. Quelle que soit la façon dont il la regardait, la lettre était capitale.

Autour de lui, les quelques oiseaux qui gazouillaient dans le petit parc où il avait trébuché dans l'une des rues latérales de Diagon Alley continuaient leur joyeux air. Les nombreux arbres et arbustes se balançaient doucement dans la douce brise. L'herbe sous lui était douce. Mais rien de tout cela n'a été enregistré.

Une douce huée dans l'arbre le plus proche fit lever les yeux. Ce qui aurait pu être le deuxième ou même le vingtième huée l'a finalement sorti de sa stupeur.

"Tu as raison, Hedwige," dit doucement Harry. "Je ne saurai jamais si je ne l'ouvre pas."

En retournant l'enveloppe, il glissa soigneusement un doigt sous le rabat et commença à l'ouvrir. Il grimaça légèrement alors qu'un coin se déchirait. Enfin, les mains tremblantes, Harry sortit quelques feuilles de parchemin.

L'écriture, comme celle sur l'enveloppe, était quelque peu désordonnée, un peu comme celle d'Harry, réfléchit-il.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_J'espère que c'est une lettre que tu n'ai jamais à lire, mais je l'écris quand même, fils, juste au cas où. Nous vivons à une époque incertaine et l'avenir, pour la plupart, semble sombre._

_Cette faiblesse est, bien sûr, là-bas. Pas ici où ta mère nous fait sa fameuse tarte au berger ou ici où tu es actuellement assis à mes pieds, me suppliant de te laisser monter ton nouveau balai jouet que ton oncle Sirius t'a donné pour ton anniversaire._

_Non, ici dans ce petit chalet, le monde est parfait. Tout ce que ta mère et moi avons toujours voulu est ici. Notre petite famille. Ensemble, nous sommes très, très heureux._

_Mais malheureusement, au-delà de ces quatre murs, le monde est en guerre. C'est pourquoi j'écris cette lettre. Au cas où._

_Si quelque chose est arrivé à ta mère et à moi, je sais que ton parrain et ton oncle Moony et même ton oncle Peter feront en sorte que tu sois aimé et pris en charge, tout comme nous le ferions._

_Mais j'aimerais faire plus pour toi._

_Au moment où tu liras ceci (un moment que j'espère vraiment, vraiment jamais arriver), tu auras commencé à Poudlard. Tu connais déjà ton coffre de confiance que nous avons mis en place pour toi pour ta scolarité._

_Finalement, à l'âge adulte, tu hériteras du titre Potter et auras accès au coffre-fort Potter. Ce sera beaucoup d'argent et beaucoup de responsabilités, même pour un jeune de 17 ans. Alors je vais faire pour toi ce que mon père a fait pour moi._

_J'ai mis en place pour toi un coffre-fort d'investissement à Gringotts. Tout comme ton coffre-fort d'éducation, il contient cent mille gallions. Mais contrairement à ton coffre-fort d'éducation qui sera rechargé chaque année le 1er septembre, les cent mille dans ton coffre-fort d'investissement ne recevront pas d'argent supplémentaire du tout. J'ai également inclus les actes d'un immeuble dans Diagon Alley._

_Avec cet argent et ce bâtiment, ton travail consiste à apprendre à investir judicieusement. Découvres tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'entreprise que tu peux. Trouves toutes les personnes en qui tu peux avoir confiance implicitement pour te conseiller, mais dans l'ensemble, ces décisions t'appartiendront. Ton oncle Sirius et oncle Remus, ainsi que les gobelins, seront tous en mesure de bien vous diriger. Ton oncle Peter n'a jamais eu la tête pour l'argent, alors tu voudras probablement fuir ses conseils._

_J'aimerais penser que tu investiras bien et judicieusement, mais si tu fait des erreurs, apprends-en. Je sais que j'ai fait ma juste part, tu seras donc en excellente compagnie. Et si tout se passe en forme de poire _**(NDT: expression anglaise avec en équivalent "partir en eaux de boudin")**_, les gobelins utiliseront la chambre forte Potter pour régler leurs dettes et s'assurer que le bâtiment n'a pas besoin d'être vendu, mais tu n'auras pas une seconde chance jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur ._

_Si tu es quelque chose comme ta maman, alors je sais que tu réussiras à merveille avec n'importe quelle entreprise que tu envisageras._

_Je sais que c'est beaucoup de responsabilité à t'imposer, alors mon dernier conseil pour toi est de t'amuser avec lui, d'écouter ton cœur ainsi que __ta__ tête et de ne pas te stresser._

_Je t'aime, Harry et je pense que je suis le père le plus fier du monde. Souviens-toi toujours de cela._

_Papa._

Les yeux de Harry perdirent la capacité de voir le papier en lisant le dernier mot. Des larmes remplissaient ses yeux et roulaient sur ses joues. Son père l'aimait et était fier de lui. C'étaient des mots qu'il avait envie d'entendre toute sa vie.

Enfin, il a réussi à faire couler les larmes de ses yeux et à revoir la lettre. Toujours aussi soigneusement, il l'aplatit là où sa main avait froncé un côté.

Après l'avoir relue, un certain nombre de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit, toutes réclamant une réponse. Ses grands-parents ont fait la même chose pour son père? Que leur est-il arrivé? Dans quoi devrait-il investir? Il y avait un bâtiment quelque part dans Diagon Alley qu'il possédait? Cent mille gallions, c'était énormément d'argent. Combien cela représente-t-il en argent moldu? Que savait-il des entreprises?

Son père lui avait dit de demander conseil. Il n'avait aucune idée de la difficulté que cela allait être. Sirius était en prison - quelque chose dont Harry avait désespérément besoin d'en savoir plus. Remus pensait probablement qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler étant donné que Dobby gardait leurs lettres les uns des autres. Même Peter était une cause perdue - pour une raison quelconque, les hiboux ne semblaient pas lui remettre de lettres, ils essayaient plutôt de donner les lettres à Ron Weasley.

Les gobelins, cependant, pourraient être son meilleur pari. Apparemment, il avait un gestionnaire de compte. Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé, étant trop concentré sur la lettre dans sa main. À l'origine, il avait voulu parler à un gobelin d'une propriété Potter pour trouver un endroit où vivre…

Ses pensées s'éteignirent alors qu'il fixait à nouveau la lettre de son père. En un éclair, il plongea vers le dossier qui accompagnait la lettre. Le parcourant, il tomba sur les actes du bâtiment de Diagon Alley.

Il lui a fallu plusieurs fois de le lire pour comprendre le jargon juridique, mais finalement, il a découvert qu'il possédait le bâtiment qui abritait les magasins 93 et 95 sur Diagon Alley. Quelles entreprises y étaient actuellement, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais finalement, il avait une destination en tête. Peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il avait trouvé un endroit où vivre pour le reste des vacances.

Après un court débat avec lui-même, Harry décida que le reste du parchemin dans le dossier pouvait attendre. Pour l'instant, la chose la plus importante dont il avait besoin était un endroit où rester. Pliant soigneusement la lettre, il la glissa dans son enveloppe avant de la ranger et le dossier se glissa dans l'un de ses sacs. Tout ce qu'il a gardé, c'est le parchemin indiquant qu'il était propriétaire de l'immeuble.

Puis, sacs et balai à la main, il repartit vers Diagon Alley.

Arrivé à l'intersection, Harry regarda autour de lui. Les sorcières et les sorciers erraient dans les rues, tous soucieux de leurs affaires. Il les ignora tous cependant, essayant désespérément de déterminer comment calculer le nombre de magasins. Chaque magasin qu'il pouvait voir avait son nom bien en évidence soit en lettres fantaisie à travers la fenêtre, un bardeau suspendu devant ou des lettres multicolores clignotantes arborant le logo au-dessus de leur magasin.

Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, Potage's Cauldron Shop, TerrorTours and Twillfitt and Tatting's étaient les plus proches de lui, alors il se concentra sur eux. Bien sûr, la fenêtre de Gambol et de Japes s'est révélée un peu trop distrayante et ce n'est qu'après avoir lu chaque élément étonnant qu'il pouvait voir dans la fenêtre et ajouté mentalement certaines de ces choses à la liste des éléments qu'il a voulait acheter qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il cherchait.

Et puis, en minuscules chiffres de bronze au-dessus de la porte de TerrorTours, il l'a finalement trouvé - 46. TerrorTours était la boutique numéro quarante-six. Et il semblait qu'une fois qu'il en avait trouvé un, il en avait instantanément trouvé d'autres, tous au même endroit. Twillfitt and Tattings était le numéro 44 de la boutique, tandis que de l'autre côté de la ruelle, le Potage's Cauldron Shop était le numéro 41.

Regardant plus loin dans la ruelle, Harry trouva l'équipement sorcier de Wiseacre au numéro 45. Avec un sourire, il se mit à marcher. Alors que le nombre augmentait régulièrement, il se retrouva constamment étonné par la grande variété de magasins de Diagon Alley.

Lors de sa première visite l'année précédente avec Hagrid, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance d'explorer. Hagrid avait été beaucoup trop désireux d'entrer uniquement dans les magasins qui avaient ce dont il avait besoin sur sa liste de livres.

En passant devant des magasins de camping sorciers, une jonque, une deuxième ménagerie animale et toutes les autres, il a juré de les explorer tout au long des semaines restantes de ses vacances. De temps en temps, une petite allée, certaines brillantes et gaies, d'autres sombres dégageant une impression de pressentiment profond, se sépara. C'est en s'approchant d'une telle intersection, qu'il a finalement vu ce qu'il cherchait.

Le magasin 93 était situé dans la fourche où Diagon Alley se courbait doucement et se séparait d'une deuxième allée qui menait vers un groupe de maisons. C'était grand, trois étages. Les fenêtres étaient toutes incrustées de terre et les murs de pierre semblaient avoir un besoin urgent d'un bon nettoyage.

Les pas d'Harry ralentirent alors qu'il admirait la vue. Sa première impression fut une pure excitation. C'était quelque chose qu'il possédait. Sa deuxième impression était moins favorable. Si c'était à ça que ressemblait l'extérieur, il frissonna à ce que devait être l'intérieur. De toute évidence, cet endroit n'avait vu aucune occupation humaine depuis de très nombreuses années.

Avec une certaine appréhension, il a continué jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avoir un regard décent sur la boutique à côté. Le numéro quatre-vingt-quinze a poussé un soupir de soulagement. Tout en conservant cet air de négligence, il y avait juste quelques indices qu'il avait vu au moins quelques soins au cours des dernières années. Les fenêtres, bien que toujours crasseuses, étaient suffisamment propres pour pouvoir y jeter un œil.

Se levant, Harry laissa tomber son sac, passa ses mains autour de ses yeux et regarda à l'intérieur.

La boutique était stérile, ne donnant aucun indice sur ce qu'elle aurait pu être. Un long comptoir en bois sur le côté était son seul meuble. Une demi-douzaine d'étagères étaient installées sur le mur du fond. Le parquet était couvert d'une poussière si épaisse que Harry ne pouvait même pas dire de quelle couleur il avait été.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, il recula et regarda autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un petit passage entre celui-ci et le bâtiment voisin. Collant la tête au coin de la rue, il a rencontré l'étrange vue d'une porte en retrait à quelques mètres de la rue. Récupérant ses sacs et son balai, Harry décida d'explorer.

Le portail poussa un grognement lugubre alors qu'il l'ouvrit et le referma derrière lui. La température a baissé et il a tremblé en descendant le côté ombragé du bâtiment. La vue qui l'accueillit alors qu'il quittait ces ombres le figea sur place.

La cour arrière, bien que petite, était en parfait état. La parcelle d'herbe semblait avoir été récemment tondue. Les plates-bandes étaient bien désherbées. Même le petit potager semblait sain et dynamique.

"Hé! Sortez de notre jardin!"

Harry sursauta, surpris par la voix forte qui lui était hurlée. Tournoyant, il se retrouva face à face avec un garçon peut-être deux ou trois ans plus jeune que lui. Il avait des cheveux bruns hirsutes, des yeux d'un bleu profond et une bouche qui se renfrognait avec indignation. Ses robes d'un vert profond semblaient vieilles et usées.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait la chance de répondre, une grande dame mince aux longs cheveux bruns coulant sur une épaule apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte derrière le garçon.s


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 5 de la 2eme année de Harry!**

**Pims10: ta réponse dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Le coin du livre d'Hermione**

**Chapitre 5**

"Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans notre jardin?"

Harry regarda la grande femme aux cheveux bruns. Elle avait un visage mince et des yeux d'un bleu profond qui disait à tout le monde que le garçon devant elle était son fils. Ses deux mains reposaient sur les épaules du garçon alors qu'elle se tenait trop près pour qu'il puisse bien voir ses robes violettes poussiéreuses pour voir si elles étaient aussi usées que celles de son fils.

"Euh, je suis Harry, Harry Potter," commença-t-il avant de soupirer.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre - il était dans le monde sorcier, après tout. Mais même ainsi, la respiration haletante de la femme combinée aux yeux bleus du garçon qui tournaient instantanément plus rond que les soucoupes confirmaient qu'ils savaient qui il était. Parfois, en fait la plupart du temps, il détestait tout ce non-sens de Boy-Who-Lived.

"Potter?" la femme respira, les yeux fermés comme si elle souffrait. Harry vit ses épaules s'affaisser alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux pour le regarder. "Tu ferais mieux de venir, alors."

Sans attendre de réponse, la femme s'est retournée et, guidant son fils devant elle, est rentrée dans le bâtiment. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de la femme, Harry suivit prudemment.

Juste à l'intérieur de la porte arrière, il a trouvé un escalier à sa droite menant vers le haut. Gardant ses sacs maladroitement, il suivit la mère et le fils. Au premier niveau, il fit une pause assez longue pour jeter un coup d'œil par la porte pour voir une petite pièce. Une porte ouverte à son extrémité donnait un aperçu du deuxième étage de la boutique. Contrairement à son niveau inférieur, cette zone semblait remplie à débordement de piles d'étagères et de tables et de chaises empilées à débordement.

Déchirant son regard, Harry recommença une fois de plus à remonter l'escalier.

Il est sorti à l'arrière d'un petit appartement. La grande pièce était spacieuse et, comme le jardin en contrebas, elle était bien entretenue. La cuisine à sa gauche était impeccable, à part le bol et les batteurs à main à une extrémité du banc. Un livre de recettes ouvert reposait sur un support sur le côté. À sa droite se tenait une vieille table d'apparence branlante avec quatre chaises dépareillées groupées autour d'elle. Directement devant lui, au milieu du salon clairsemé, la femme et le garçon l'attendaient.

"Tu peux laisser tes affaires là-bas si tu veux", a indiqué la femme, "pendant que nous parlons ici."

Marchant sur le côté, Harry plaça ses deux sacs contre le mur et posa son balai sur le dessus avant de traverser lentement la pièce vers les chaises longues rouges fanées.

Le canapé et deux fauteuils étaient regroupés autour d'une grande cheminée. Sur le manteau, trois photos se dressaient fièrement, mais Harry faisait attention de ne pas leur prêter attention - il ne voulait pas paraître impoli dans la maison de ces personnes. Le coin salon était complété par un petit coin fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Les banquettes remplies d'un assortiment d'oreillers et de deux livres à dos épais indiquaient que c'était un endroit préféré pour se détendre. En effet, Harry pensa d'abord que c'était juste le type d'endroit qu'Hermione aimerait. Il pouvait la voir recroquevillée dans un tel endroit pendant des heures.

"Voulez-vous vous asseoir, monsieur Potter?" demanda la femme en indiquant l'un des fauteuils et en redevenant formelle.

Une fois tous les trois assis, Harry vit la femme soupirer une nouvelle fois avant de lever soudain la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, monsieur Potter," commença-t-elle. "Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à vous ou peut-être aux gobelins ici il y a des années."

Harry secoua la tête, confus. "Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Qui êtes-vous?"

«Beth», elle fit une pause pour s'éclaircir la gorge avant de continuer. "Elizabeth Pemberton. Et voici mon fils, Mickey."

Harry hocha la tête en guise de salutation, son esprit concentré sur le mot «Pemberton». Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant, mais pour la vie de lui, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler où.

"Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour nous expulser", a déclaré Beth catégoriquement.

"Vous expulser? Pourquoi ferais-je ça?" Demanda Harry, sa voix s'élevant dans son sursaut.

Beth le regarda fixement pendant près d'une minute avant de répondre. "Vous êtes propriétaire de ce bâtiment et nous sommes ici illégalement."

"Quoi? Ma, il ne peut pas vraiment nous faire sortir de chez nous, n'est-ce pas?" Mickey paniqua.

"Je ne ferai pas ça!" »Déclara Harry avec insistance en opposition au signe de tête de Beth.

Beth pencha la tête vers lui. "Si vous n'êtes pas là pour nous expulser, monsieur Potter, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici?"

"J'ai découvert que je possédais cet immeuble aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je cherchais, c'était un endroit où vivre jusqu'à mon retour à Poudlard", répondit-il, repoussant fermement la pensée de l'audience dans son esprit. "Savez-vous si quelqu'un habite dans l'autre appartement?"

"Non, c'est vide", dit Beth en fronçant les sourcils, "mais si vous pensez que je vais laisser un garçon vivre seul, vous vous trompez. Vous pouvez rester ici avec nous."

Harry plissa les yeux face à cette femme étrange qu'il venait de rencontrer. Cette conversation allait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse suivre et il était certain qu'il y avait énormément de choses qu'elle ne lui disait pas.

"Merci mais je ne veux pas être un problème", dit-il finalement lentement.

Les coins de la bouche de Beth se tournèrent vers le haut. «Vous ne seriez pas gêné, monsieur Potter. Vous êtes propriétaire du bâtiment. Vous avez le droit de rester ici. Nous pourrions ne pas avoir grand-chose, mais en tant que mère, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même si je vous laissais vivre seul. "

"Très bien," céda Harry, une vague de fatigue l'envahissant soudainement, "Je vais rester ici pour l'instant mais je me réserve le droit de changer d'avis. Juste une chose? Pouvons-nous perdre le truc de 'Monsieur Potter'? Je suis Harry, juste Harry. "

"Mickey, que dirais-tu d'aller montrer à Harry la troisième chambre pendant que je termine dans la cuisine," ordonna Beth.

"Allez, alors," grogna Mickey.

Alors qu'Harry allait chercher ses sacs et son balai, il se demanda s'il faisait ou non la bonne chose. Quand il a quitté Privet Drive et même quand il a dit «au revoir» à Hermione ce matin-là, c'était avec la pleine intention de passer les quatre prochaines semaines par lui-même dans l'une des propriétés Potter. Et alors qu'il avait trouvé un immeuble qu'il possédait, il hésitait encore à faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Il avait été laissé tomber beaucoup trop de fois.

Mais Beth avait en fait semblé s'en soucier. Sans aucune raison. Ou du moins, aucune raison qu'il puisse sonder. Peut-être que c'était juste qu'il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier en ce moment.

La vue du vieux matelas sur le sol de la pièce essentiellement nue lui fit baisser les yeux. En dehors de cette sieste sur la balançoire du Granger, il était réveillé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures maintenant. Alors qu'il déposait ses affaires sur le sol, il résolut de prendre une bonne décision après avoir dormi.

-oOoOo-

Au moment où Harry revint dans la cuisine, Beth travaillait dur pour mélanger une sorte de pâte dans un bol. Harry regarda, intrigué. Cuisiner était quelque chose qu'il faisait depuis des années, depuis qu'il pouvait atteindre le poêle chez les Dursley. Souvent, il faisait un gâteau ou un pudding pour le dessert, pas qu'il en ait jamais mangé.

Ses yeux passèrent sur le banc puis vers le four. Cupcakes, réalisa-t-il finalement. Beth faisait des cupcakes. Et pas seulement une douzaine ou même deux. Elle semblait déterminée à en faire des dizaines et des dizaines. À travers la porte vitrée du four, il pouvait voir quatre plateaux cuire. À l'autre bout du banc, quatre ou cinq douzaines supplémentaires refroidissaient sur des supports.

À côté d'elle, Mickey mélangeait également quelque chose dans un bol. Alors qu'Harry se déplaçait pour avoir une meilleure apparence, ses sourcils disparurent sous ses cheveux. Le bol de Mickey était rempli d'une concoction rose pulpeuse. Cerise, décida-t-il finalement.

"Vous devez vraiment aimer les gâteaux", a-t-il déclaré.

Beth lui sourit en continuant de battre. "Nous le faisons, mais rien de tout cela n'est pour nous. Nous les vendrons à Jeremiah's Tea and Cake Shop le matin. Plus tard, je ferai quelques extras à vendre à certains des autres commerçants que je connais . "

"Tout le monde aime la cuisine de ma mère", se vanta Mickey.

"Je n'en doute pas," répondit Harry. "Ils sentent délicieux. C'est votre travail?"

Beth hocha la tête. "Nous ne gagnons pas beaucoup, mais c'est suffisant pour nos besoins simples."

Harry les regarda plongé dans ses pensées. Ils étaient comme une équipe bien huilée. Dès que le dernier de la pâte a été placé dans le plateau, Beth a changé de concentration pour aider Mickey à préparer les gâteaux avant de commencer à préparer du glaçage supplémentaire, cette fois avec une vague de baguette de Beth pour produire un glaçage qui a continuellement changé les couleurs du blanc au bleu. aux violets et de nouveau au blanc pour être utilisé dans la tuyauterie qui décorait les gâteaux.

"Pourquoi ne les vendez-vous pas dans votre propre boutique?" Lâcha Harry.

Un triste demi-sourire traversa le visage de Beth.

"Dans le temps, mon mari et moi avions notre propre petite boutique de thé et de gâteaux. En bas, en fait," répondit-elle. "Mais après sa mort, ce n'était pas si facile de gérer une entreprise, de faire les gâteaux et d'élever un petit par moi-même, j'ai donc dû la fermer."

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas embauché de l'aide?" Demanda Harry.

"Bien que notre salon de thé ait bien fonctionné, il n'y avait pas assez d'argent pour cela et il y avait aussi d'autres… complications", a-t-elle déclaré.

Aussi curieux qu'Harry, il réprima son élan initial pour demander quelles étaient les complications.

"Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à faire les cupcakes," proposa Harry, "Je suis plutôt bon dans une cuisine."

«Eh bien, Harry, si cela ne te dérange pas d'aider à nettoyer un peu le banc, nous pourrons travailler plus rapidement sur ces petits gâteaux supplémentaires.

Prenant un tissu, Harry se mit joyeusement au travail.

-oOoOo-

Le cerveau de Harry, comme la plupart des autres à travers le monde, décida que l'instant où il avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller était le moment idéal pour commencer à tourner. Des faits aléatoires et des morceaux de conversation flottaient ici et là et inévitablement, deux morceaux de faits obscurs se connectaient. Cette connexion était si forte qu'elle le fit tomber du lit, une main se précipitant pour ses lunettes.

Pieds nus, il a traversé la pièce pour commencer à fouiller dans ses sacs. Avec un sourire de triomphe, Harry se replia sur son matelas. Le grand tome en cuir noir de Magical Peers: The Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Britain s'est ouvert sur ses genoux. Se tortillant, il se positionna pour que le clair de lune tombant à travers la fenêtre brille sur le livre.

Après avoir feuilleté les pages, son regard tomba sur le titre de ces quelques pages: La maison ancienne et la plus noble de Pemberton.

Il avait raison. Il savait qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom auparavant. C'était l'entrée dans le livre juste avant Potter. Utilisant un doigt pour le guider, il accéléra la lecture de la double page. Des faits, des dates et des noms l'ont envahi.

Il a appris que Pemberton avait été et était toujours considéré comme l'un des noms magiques les plus connus et respectés de Grande-Bretagne. Il était également l'un des plus anciens et réputé être l'un des plus riches. L'ancienne et la plus noble maison abritait des manoirs et des terres, des entreprises et des bâtiments, mais contrairement aux Potter, la richesse de Pemberton était restée strictement au sein de la communauté magique.

Ephaniah Gimble, l'auteur du livre, a déclaré avec insistance qu'il y avait peu de familles de sang pur aussi pures que les Pemberton, pas qu'Harry comprenait exactement ce que cela signifiait, seulement que Gimble semblait penser que c'était incroyablement important et une très bonne chose.

Après avoir atteint la fin, Harry s'arrêta pour regarder par la fenêtre pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lire. Décidant qu'il n'avait trouvé que plus de questions que de réponses, il baissa la tête pour le relire.

Même après avoir mis le livre de côté quelque temps plus tard, Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Beth et Mickey Pemberton, membres d'une famille ancienne et noble puissante et riche, vivaient au-dessus d'une boutique abandonnée dans une situation presque misérable depuis des années.


End file.
